Change
by Yolo.0312
Summary: Naruto's live gets turned upside down when her godfather drops her off with her fiancé, which she didn't even knew she had. No, that's a lie. She knew all about him. But did that mean that she wanted her carefree life to change? Could see even get along with him long enough to not go to jail within the first week? What did Sasuke think of this whole arrangement?
1. Chapter 1

Day one.

The cab drove through traffic on a leisure pace, the surrounding bustle of the city flashing by the window. As expected, traffic was rather busy and Naruto was stuck in the backseat of the cab. Which wasn't actually a cab, but a luxury car. No cab driver ever opened the door for their costumer. Uzumaki Naruto was a young, bright sixteen-year-old teenager. Her long blonde hair, that almost reached her hips, was put up in a messy bun. She was dressed in a grey jogging trousers with an orange sweatshirt and black sneakers, all clearly well-worn. There was no way she should be the one to sit in the back of a luxury car. Hell, she hadn't even expected it to begin with. Not that knowing would have changed anything. No, she was still pretty much a sacrificial lamb, handed over from one person to another. Her plane had but barely touched the tarmac before she had been whisked away by the driver to the car.

Away to her new life as a fiancé. The fiancé of the second son of the all-powerful Uchiha family. The Uchiha family owned everything, from hospitals, to business companies, to fashion brands. Form the first to the last Uchiha, each one was a genius in their own right. Uchiha Madara, head of the Uchiha family and creator of Uchiha Inc, was the first one to stamp the Uchiha name up to the top clans. His children followed with on top Uchiha Fugaku, head of the Uchiha Police force. Uchiha Mikoto, wife to Fugaku, was world-known for her art. Uchiha Itachi, born to Mikoto and Fuguka as their first son, was a genius even among the Uchiha clan. Uchiha Sasuke, second son and younger brother to Itachi, was but in high school, yet already proving to be competent, grades the first in the country. Uchiha Sasuke was also Naruto's betrothed, a marriage arranged by their parents.

To Naruto, it was all laughable in a sad sadistic way. Was she, of all people, supposed to fit in with a genius family who took the business and entertainment world by storm? She, who had been home-schooled for best part of her life, while travelling the world with what was most likely the biggest pervert alive? Who was supposed to be taught by world's best doctor, yet was always stuck gambling off the woman's depths? Honestly, Naruto wasn't exactly the most normal girl walking the streets. If she wasn't traveling from one country to the other, accompanying her godfather while writing his porn books, she was trying to keep up with training and gambling back the losses of her godmother. Naruto didn't understand what her parents were thinking when they agreed to the engagement to the youngest Uchiha. Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato had died in a car accident when Naruto was young. She could still remember the exact moment Jiraiya had knocked on her door and without letting her agree, whisked her away to an overseas country. Back then, Naruto hadn't understood anything of it. But now that she knew what her father did for work and the reason she had her mother's last name instead of her fathers, she also knew that their death was no accident. Her father had been Fugaku's best friend and a government hacker working together with the police force. And even when Naruto didn't want to admit it, somehow, she had stumbled her way into hacking too. But that all had nothing to do with the predicament she found herself in at this moment.

She was drawn out of her internal world by iron gates swinging open before the car drove onto the driveway towards the luxury mansion. Naruto's stomach knotted nervously as she noticed three people standing at the steps in front of the double doors. The mansion looked like it existed out of three houses glued together in a way that made it seem whole. The grey with black rooftop exterior was soften by greenery in front of it, two small path leading to doors on each side of the mansion. The driveway was broken in two by a patch of grass, bushes and small trees, complete with lighting, shaping the driveway in an upside-down U. To Naruto, it was a bit overwhelming, but she knew the worst was yet to come. Her hands felt clammy as the car turned into the corner to come to a stop in front of the stone steps leading to the front door. The blonde resisted the urge to tell the driver to keep going or to put her headphones on as the driver stepped out to open her door. Which was rather off-putting, considering Naruto's up-bring. Still, she swallowed her complaints as she stepped out of the car.

It had been a long time since Naruto had met up with the Uchiha family. When she was young, younger at least, she would always be watched by Mikoto together with Sasuke. But that had changed when Jiraiya took her away when she was 7, nine years ago. Still, Mikoto was the same as she vaguely remembered. A warm, kind smile with warm dark eyes that contrasted her pale skin. Her black hair was hanging lose, shiny and straight as it reached he middle of her the middle of her back. "Naruto-chan, sweetie! So good to see you again" she greeted happily as she spread her arms to welcome Naruto into a hug. The blonde accepted the gesture with a loose smile as the driver opened the trunk behind her. "Oh, you must be hungry, would you like a snack?" Mikata asked as she pulled away from the hug to look at the blonde. Truthfully, Naruto was always hungry, but currently, she was more nervous.

"Mom, at least let her enter the house first" a smooth voice came behind Naruto and the blonde looked up to see Itachi, shouldering her extremely worn out orange travel backpack. "Oh right" Mikoto said slightly guilty as the long haired raven leaned in for a one-armed hug. "You know I can carry my own stuff, right" Naruto said as she pulled back from the oldest son. "I know, but mom would have my ear if I let you" Itachi said and smiled as he let his hand fall on the top of Naruto's messy hair. "Good to see you have grown up" he said and Mikoto looked behind her oldest son. "Where is the rest of your luggage?" she asked curious and Naruto scratched the back of her neck guiltily. "That's all" she said and Mikoto seemed absolutely shocked. "That's all? But where are your clothes? Your shoes? Your important belongings?" she asked and Naruto shrugged. "I have enough with what's in there" she said and Itachi gave an uneasy smile at the shocked look his mother gave the blonde. "Let's go inside before you get a heart attack, mom" he said and gave another smile at his brother, who stood at the side with his hands shoved deep into his pockets during the whole ordeal. Once again, Naruto rubbed the back of her neck nervously, feeling how clammy her hands were. "It's been some time, hasn't it" she said and received a typical Uchiha 'hn' as answer.

Sasuke hadn't changed much over the years. He grew taller than Naruto by a head and his form was lanky. His hairstyle still resembled the butt of a duck and his expression was still a resting bitch-face. But even under the dark blue shirt, Naruto could tell the raven worked out regularly and with results. Though it didn't actually surprise her since he was an Uchiha and it was expected of them to look as fit as possible. They were, after all, in the spotlight most of the time. Naruto had to admit, thought only to herself with gritting teeth, with his looks, Sasuke would have no problem attracting the attention wherever he went. Just like his brother and practically every other Uchiha Naruto had ever met in her short life. Calling it good genes was the understatement of the year. Maybe even the coming century. "Let's go inside" Sasuke said as the silence became awkward and he turned around. Naruto was glad for the interruption and followed inside after the raven.

The interior was as Naruto expected, open and light with the barest minimum of decoration to not seem empty. They found Mikoto in the kitchen, where she just put a plate on the counter of the kitchen island. "Here, have a toast" Mikoto said as Sasuke and Naruto sat down at the counter, the Uchiha not hesitating to pick up a caprese toast off the plate. "Itachi is putting your luggage in your room, which is in the east wing. Sasuke's room is also there" Mikoto said and Naruto could already guess that her smile would not falter for the coming week, at the very least. Naruto nibbled on a toast while Mikoto talked through the silence about parts of the house, which Sasuke would be forced to give a tour through. Itachi soon joined them and was barely able to contain his mother's enthusiasm. "Oh, right, I'm sorry. You must be tired and you still have to unpack. Why don't we keep the whole engagement talk for after dinner? I'm sure you are having a lot of questions" Mikoto said and looked at her youngest son. "Sasuke, dear, go show Naruto her room so she can settle in" she said and Sasuke reluctantly got up from his high chair.

After giving Mikoto a friendly smile, Naruto trailed after Sasuke to the east wing of the house. The west wing was the same as the rest of the house, but it wasn't distasteful, even with all the fan crests placed on strategical places. Sasuke stopped at one of the doors holding a white and red fan with Naruto's name on it. "Dinner is at six thirty" Sasuke said before entering the room two doors further down the hallway. Naruto entered the room that would be hers for unknown time, closing the door behind her before finally releasing a heavy sigh. She looked around her priso- bedroom and wasn't exactly disappointed. The room was white and clean. It held a one-person bed in the far corner of the room, a desk in the right corner next to the window and a closet against the wall next to the door. Between the closet and the bed was another door, that led to a joint bathroom. The wall opposite to the bed was completely bare for decoration, leaving Naruto to do with it whatever she wanted. Which was perfect. In the middle of the room stood a couple of cardboard boxes, all with her name on it in Tsunade's doctor handwriting. The room was rather big, but that suited Naruto just fine as it meant that she wouldn't have to leave her room fair her daily work out.

With a soft sigh, Naruto started unpacking, ripping open the boxes to put away her stuff. She didn't own much, so it was a rather sad sight as she filled her closet with but five shirts, four pairs of jeans, three sweaters and a couple of socks. Next was her bed, where she covered it with her usual dark blue and orange covers before pinning the orange tapestry against the wall behind her headrest. She then proceeded with pinning the earth map onto the wall opposite of her bed, following it with the wall rack, which was then filled by a bo and a hanbo. Next to it, she pinned up the 'no ramen, no life' poster before placing her computer with the tower under the desk and the white rather large apple screen behind a white keyboard. That was also the moment she noticed a black square box in the corner of her desk as she sat down on the white desk chair. Ignoring it for now as her gut told her to, she turned on her computer. The first thing she did was connect herself to the internet before checking her mails. With that out of the way, she opened a new message and looked at it before typing out the basic.

 _I'm at the Uchiha castle and have installed in my pri- room. Mikoto is very nice and welcoming. It's good to see Itachi and Sasuke again. I'll try my best not to insult Fugaku so you don't have to pay my bail to get me out of another cell._

 _I'll contact with more news as soon as possible._

 _Naruto._

With a soft sigh, she selected Tsunade and Jiraiya's mail address before pressing send, not caring that she sounded like a suspicious person on the run. Leaning back in her extremely comfortable desk chair, Naruto looked at the ceiling to gather her courage. With a held breath, the blonde flipped open the box. Morbid curiosity stopped her from chucking the box across the room and instead just stared at it. In the middle of the box sat a ring. A simple round 2 carat diamonds sat secure in a six prong setting on top of a golden band in a solitary style, from what Naruto could tell. Although, the diamond might be 3, she wasn't too sure. It was once again morbid curiosity that made her slip the ring on her finger, blinking in surprise when it fitted perfectly. How had they known her size when even she didn't know it herself?

Curiosity changed into childlike fascination as the diamond caught the light. She couldn't help but wonder what this whole thing would mean in her life. Never once before had she ever wished for a prince to come scoop her up and marry her. But that didn't mean she never fantasized about her wedding. Every kid does that at least once in their lives. And while Naruto's involved a lot of ramen and a groom wearing a ramen suit, she had never really thought it would be this soon. She was more mature for her age and of course, since Jiraiya and Tsunade never failed to remind her that she was already betrothed, she had never really seen marriage as princess like as some others of her age did. No frilly things, no big dresses, no sparkly diamond rings. Correct that, no huge ass stone that could sink the titanic on their finger. Naruto had always seen her wedding as something forced and not too happy. Something detached from her. It was an arranged marriage, and no matter how hard she thought about it, she couldn't picture herself walking down the aisle yet. She still had a year or two, but even so.

While Sasuke had been her best friend when they were children, they had grown apart with moving away from each other. Maybe as they got to know each other again, she would come to love him and then everything would be fine. But the possibility that she wouldn't and that she would be unhappy married to someone made her chest cool in fear. It wasn't even an ungrounded fear. She had seen a lot of things on her travels and unhappy arranged marriages were part of that. She had seen beaten up wives, trying to mask their wounds with make-up, or clothes if she wasn't allowed to wear make-up. She had seen women die inside when their husband was away to a mistress. She had seen women run away from their husband with their children while being yelled at. And while there were plenty of good arranged marriages too, Naruto couldn't help but be scared. Of course she wouldn't go down without a fight and hell would freeze over before she would allow anyone to treat her worse than what she deserved. But abuse wasn't only physical. She had talked with some of those wives while helping them and they were all mentally scarred, thinking that it was exactly what they deserved. And while they had assured Naruto that every marriage is different when she told her about her own situation, Naruto wasn't calmed down.

The physical abuse, she could take. But what she was most afraid of was losing her promise to her late mother that she would find absolute happiness. It was practically her life goal, and she knew she would die inside if she lost it. Maybe it was one of her problems. Maybe it was because of that that she had never dared to go any further than friendship with some of the boys that had asked her out on her travels. There weren't much, but there were enough. Maybe it was because she was loyal, even if she didn't actually want to be engaged. But still, the engagement was made and Naruto was still pure, with everything except her mind. There was no way in hell her mind would remain pure when travelling with a pervert who was actually fined and thrown in a holding cell for peeking. It's a surprise she's still sane. Well, sort of.

A knock on the door separating the bathroom from her bedroom startled Naruto so bad she banged her hand against the desk in an attempt to hide the ring on her finger. She cursed loudly as she cradled her hand to her stomach. "You okay?" Sasuke's voice came muffled and Naruto glanced up, her heart beating frantically. Even though she knew Sasuke couldn't see her, she felt nervous with just wearing the ring. "Yeah, I'm fine!" Naruto said and stood up to cross the room and open the door. She kept her hand on the door, hiding the rind as she looked at the raven who was eyeing her up and down. "Sorry, I just fell asleep and you woke me up when you knocked. My head banged against the desk as it slipped off my hand. You know, jetlag and shit" Naruto lied smoothly and Sasuke looked at her face, checking for any red spots. "Yeah, sure" he said, seeing through her lie and crossing his arms. "You should take a shower. Father will be here soon and its almost time for dinner" he said and Naruto scoffed. "What, you think I stink?" she said, fake insulted.

Of course she stank. Even if her flight had been first class for the first time, courtesy of Uchiha influence, she had still been cooped up in an air closed space for hours with other people. At least this time, she hadn't been sitting next to a guy who drooled on her shoulder, or a kid eating cheese chips, or god forbid, someone who had just eaten something with onion farting and burping the whole time. All of those had happened before and worse, so to Naruto she had never smelt better coming out of a plane. Then again, Sasuke was a spoiled brat, so he probably never flew anything below first class in his whole life. No doubt someone in the Uchiha family had a private jet. "Just take a shower" Sasuke said slightly irritated at Naruto not listening to his commands right away. If that was what Sasuke thought was going to happen, he had another thing coming. "I will, if you get out of the bathroom. Or are you going to stand there the whole time?" Naruto asked as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. Sasuke's eyes flicked down at the gesture before he turned around. "Hn" was all he hummed before opening the second door of the bathroom, revealing a sliver of a navy blue room.

Naruto stepped in the bathroom after taking a change of clothes and her toiletries. The bathroom was like the rest of the house, overly luxurious and barely decorated. There were two white sinks on a black counter taking up the complete wall between the two rooms, the mirror took up the rest of the wall above the sinks, with space between the counter to show that there were cupboards behind the mirror. Behind her, one her side of the bathroom was a shower in the corner, while on Sasuke's side was a toilet. In between it stood a bath which would easily fit two people. The thought made Naruto slightly embarrassed, which only got worse when she noticed that she had yet to take off the ring. She quickly put it in the cupboard after stringing it onto the necklace she had gotten from Tsunade years ago. There was no way Naruto was allowed to lose something so valuable, unless she had to once again pay off Tsunade's gambling depths.

When Naruto finally stepped into the shower cubicle, she would have laughed at the rain-shower, if it didn't feel as good as it did. Right now it felt like heaven as the water poured down on her tense shoulder. The strong scent of her bubble gum shampoo and conditioner filled the bathroom and she couldn't help but start humming as she smelled it. It never failed to bring her spirits up. Naruto never took long in showers and was out from under the water after she finished singing her second song, completely washed and smelling of her favourite shampoo. After pulling on clean underwear, Naruto started braiding her wet hair to let it dry without getting in the way too much. When she was done with the boxer braids reaching her hips, she loosened up her cramping fingers. She pulled on her black drawstring harem pants before slipping the higher state of mind shirt over her head, which was definitely for a man. But it was comfortable, so she didn't care. All of her shirts were for men anyway. Slipping her necklace back over her head while humming, she left the bathroom into her bedroom. She flopped down on her bed, looking at the small nine tailed fox plush and the duo of frog plushes on each side of her pillow. She smiled at them, knowing just how long they had been with her and how much they had seen with her. It might be strange that she still kept them, but they were, besides her necklace, her most important items. Jiraiya had given her Gamatatsu and Gamakichi while she could still remember how her father and suffered to sew the little cute fox for her seventh birthday.

A knock on the door of her bedroom made her look up. "Naruto-kun? It's time for dinner" Itachi's voice came and Naruto's stomach growled at the mention of food. "Yeah, coming" she said as she all but jumped up. When she pulled her door open, Itachi was smiling at her, raising an eyebrow at her shirt but saying nothing. "Have you settled in?" he asked as they walked after a grumpy Sasuke to the dining room on the first floor. "Yeah, the room is huge and I don't have much stuff, but everything is unpacked" she said and Itachi hummed. "We didn't know what colour you'd like on the walls, so we couldn't paint, but if you wish to do so, just tell someone" he said and Naruto waved it off. "I'm cool with white. If I put a colour on it, I'll just get bored of it too soon" she said and Itachi nodded. As soon as Naruto could smell the divine scents coming from the kitchen into the rest of the house, her stomach growled for attention. Itachi chuckled at it as Naruto embarrassingly laid a hand on her abdomen to pacify it.

"Father" Sasuke greeted as soon as they entered the dining room where Fugaku sat at the head of the table. "Hn" came Fugaku's reply before his eyes landed on the blonde. "Naruto-kun" he said and Naruto smiled in greeting. "Good evening, Uchiha-san" she said and Fugaku gave a tight smile. "It's good to see you again. I hope you're well" he said and Naruto nodded. "Yes, everything is fine" she said and the man clicked slightly with his tongue while Itachi and Sasuke sat down at the mahogany table. "No need to be so formal, child. You're going to be family, after all" Fugaku said and Naruto tried not to let those words send a chill down her spine. "Got it, Ojisan" Naruto said with a grin before she looked at the table, wondering where she was expected to sit. Everything in the Uchiha family was extremely formal unless they told you otherwise. Naruto didn't want to insult anyone on her first day in their house. "You can sit next to Sasuke, sweetheart. No need to be shy" Mikoto said as she entered the dining-room with a plate of gratin.

Naruto resisted the urge to send a troubled look at the chair next to the raven, who was currently trying to kill his plate with his glare. "I'll help" Naruto said as she took the chance to wait just that little longer before having to sit down and eat. The longer it took for her to eat, the longer it took before she was forced to sit through the whole 'what-to-expect-from-the-marriage' and 'how-to-be-an-Uchiha' talks. Without a doubt, they would be more awkward and painful than getting the birds and bees from Jiraiya.

Naruto was sending her new uniform in her closet a glare, hoping for the past ten minutes that it would go up in flames. Sadly, it wouldn't, so she was left with no other choice than to put it on. With a grimace, she buttoned up the white shirt before slipping into the black and red tartan pleated skirt. She had no idea how to knot her tie, so she just shoved it in her pocket between the fold of her skirt. While her morning work-out routine was done, Naruto now had to add something to her routine. Because apparently, it was expected of her to cook Sasuke's lunch and to wake the bastard up. Of course Naruto knew how to cook, she had to learn it from her godparents because of her engagement. But just because she knew how to didn't mean that she enjoyed cooking for someone who could perfectly well prepare his own lunch and breakfast. None the less, after tying her hair up in a high ponytail, Naruto knocked hard on the door to Sasuke's room in the bathroom. "Oi, Sasuke! Get up" she said none too friendly. She was not going to kindly wake the raven up every minutes with a gently rub on his shoulder. If he couldn't get his ass up when she woke him up the first time, it wasn't her problem. It wasn't like she was subtle anyway. Not caring if the raven was actually awake or not, Naruto made her way to the kitchen. It was a bit imposing to cook in a huge luxury kitchen, but she made do.

As if timed, Sasuke stumbled into the kitchen, drowsily rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as Naruto finished frying the scrambled eggs. Without saying a word or even turning off the music blasting through her headphones on her head, she put the plate onto the island counter in front of the raven before turning to the kitchen counter to make their lunch. As soon as she was done with putting the sandwiches in the boxes, she turned around to hand one to Sasuke. She blinked surprised at the empty plate that was left and heard the door of the kitchen close. A heavy sigh left her as she closed her eyes. It was obvious that they were pretty much ignoring each other, not talking any more than strictly necessary, which apparently didn't include anything in the morning. And maybe it was her fault for not saying anything either, but what was she supposed to do? She didn't like the fact that she had to be the perfect house wife upon getting an important, stable job that was fit for an Uchiha.

Yesterday's late night talk with Mikoto had left Naruto feeling cold. Honestly, it was a bit overwhelming what was expected of her. She was supposed to be at the top of her class, find a way to not let her emotions get the upper hand, to take care of her husband and to find a job that would make her a role model. That was only part of it. After school, Mikoto would pick up her and Sasuke to go shopping for clothing, since her closet as too empty, according to Mikoto. Naruto would need at least three formal dresses, three casual dresses, three semi casual outfits, and clothes that were fit for a lady. But above all, she had to hold herself like she was being judged every second of the day, living up to the Uchiha standards. In all honesty, it felt exactly like she was being judged every second of the day. Because how was she supposed to live up to the Uchiha standards when she had grown up completely different from them. She was not used to attention, she was not used to being looked up towards, she was not used having to hide her smile because it could be used against her.

She knew that hiding her smile was not what she was supposed to do, but to her it felt like that. Naruto loved smiling, she did it unconsciously whenever she was around people she liked. But compared to the Uchiha's who rarely smiled outside the comfort and protection of their own home, Naruto felt like she was not allowed to smile anymore. It was ridiculous, but it would be her life from now on and she would have to deal with it. "Naruto-kun?" a soft voice came and Naruto's head shot up from where she had been staring blindly at the counter. "Itachi? Sorry, am I in the way?" she asked as she immediately moved away from her spot in case she was indeed in the way. Itachi gave her a sad smile as he opened the fridge to take a bottle of water out of it. "You don't need to take everything mom says literally, Naruto-kun" he said and Naruto looked down. "She's just excited that she's getting a daughter so you'll have to forgive her for being so hasty" Itachi said and tipped Naruto's head up by her chin. "Don't look so sad. You're young, you don't have to rush into this. Just take your own time and all the time you need. There is no such thing as Uchiha standards or whatever stupid thing you're thinking off" Itachi said and smiled.

"And don't judge Sasuke too fast. He's not used to anyone so close to him other than our family. He too is insecure about this, but he's dealing with it differently" he said and Naruto looked down despite her chin being held up. "Naruto-kun, honestly, you can take my word for it. I'll tell mom to back off a little so there is not so much pressure on you. You don't need to follow her pace just because she is excited. You and Sasuke just need to reconnect and take your time to see where this leads" Itachi said and Naruto took a deep breath before giving a nod. Itachi had always been like a brother to her and she had missed him. He was also way smarter than her and said the exact things to calm her down. "Also, really don't think too much about whatever my mom told you about what was expected. Nothing other than you being happy is what is expected" Itachi said and patted the blonde's head. "Now, I have to go to work. A car will drive you and Sasuke to school" he said and Naruto gave a nod. "You look good in the uniform" the oldest son said and Naruto grimaced. "It's too breezy" she complained at the skirt that reached her knees which earned her a hearty chuckle from the long haired raven. Itachi shot a glance at the door of the kitchen that stood slightly open and hid a smile. "I'll see you tonight" Itachi said before leaving the kitchen.

Naruto took a few deep breaths to get herself to calm down and back on track before following after the raven to her room. The ride to school was silent and heavy. Sasuke didn't say a word and kept looking outside with a scowl. Naruto didn't know why, but she got the feeling he was sulking. She had no idea why, and frankly, she wasn't exactly jumping to find out. Konoha Private Institute was just as she imagined it to be. Big and luxurious with iron gates and a lot of students. The school building looked modern and open with a lot of window, which Naruto immediately liked. Sasuke got out of the car first and straightened his grey blazer that was the same as Naruto's. The raven's tie however, had a green and dark blue tartan tie, showing that he was a third year, one year above Naruto. Also, the lucky bastard had a regular pair of black trousers, which the blonde had grumbled about as soon as she had seen his uniform. But there was no denying that Sasuke wore the uniform well. Way better than any of the other guys she had seen. It made her slightly self-conscious.

"You're in class 2-B" Sasuke spoke up for the first time since he informed Naruto that the car had arrived. Naruto's head shot up at him as he pushed one hand in his pocket, glancing at her shortly before looking away with another scowl. "Your first class is Literature with Kakashi, in the main building, classroom M4" Sasuke said and Naruto blinked in confusion. She hadn't even gotten her schedule yet, how did he know? Freaking Uchiha influence. "Okay, where is M4? Or the main building, because from here, I can see three freaking buildings and they all look pretty main to me" Naruto said and Sasuke looked at her. "Are you stupid?" he asked and Naruto resisted the urge to kick him in the thigh. "Home-schooled, dude! I've never seen a school-building unless I'm passing by it or dragging Jiraiya away from the girl's dressing-rooms" Naruto said and Sasuke regarded her for a minute before clicking his tongue. "Fucking hell" he cursed before walking away. "Hey!" Naruto called angry and Sasuke looked over his shoulder. "Are you coming or not, dobe?!" he said back and Naruto bristled at the name. "Shut the fuck up, don't call me dobe! It's been years since you called me that!" she hissed as she easily caught up with him. "Then don't be so stupid and I might think of calling something else" Sasuke said and Naruto felt her temper flare at the smug smirk on the raven's lips.

Really, the first time they're actually talking, it's Sasuke bullying her. But then again, most of her childhood memories with him were him bullying her. Sasuke really had the carrot and stick perfected to an art. Back then, Naruto had been naïve and easily swayed. Swayed into things like eating maggots, getting into the knee deep mud to retrieve Sasuke's ball, Sasuke stealing her ice-cream. And now she was engaged to him. How funny. "I don't get why you call me that to begin with. I'm not that stupid, you know" Naruto said and Sasuke smirked at her. "Oh really? I seem to remember you always coming dead-last with our school tests. Also, I heard from Tsunade-sensei that you're barely scoring but barely in the double digits" Sasuke said and Naruto blushed in angry embarrassment at the reveal of her indeed below average scores on the tests her godmother always gave her. "Teme! Do you have any idea how freaking hard she makes those tests? I always got only a week to study 200 university level questions, while the test consisted out of 350 questions! I was only 11!" Naruo defended herself because really, the old hag was crazy. "Just try not to embarrass yourself, dobe" Sasuke said with such a cool air that it only pissed Naruto off even more.

With a click of her tongue, she turned her head away from the raven, not seeing how his smirk fell into a frown. Naruto noticed it halfway into the building and glanced down on her uniform. Was she wearing it wrong? All the other girls had their skirts shorter, way shorter than hers. "Why the hell are they staring?" Naruto asked soft as she leaned a little closer to her fiancé. Sasuke glanced down on her, mulling over his answer before giving a one shoulder shrug. "Because your new. How should I know, Dobe. Don't fucking ask me" he said and Naruto glared up at him. "I told you to stop calling me that, teme" she hissed and Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her. "Like I said, I will when you stop being so stupid. Use your brain for once, if you even have it" he said and Naruto clenched her fists not to kick him, once again holding back. "Also, we're here" Sasuke said and jerked his head lightly at the sign saying 'M4' on a white door. "You're lucky, or I'd have kicked your ass into tomorrow" Naruto said and Sasuke scoffed. "You're welcome to try" he said before turning and walking away to his own class.

Naruto was tempted to throw her worn out orange chucks at his retreating back, but instead only felt at the door of the classroom. Since it was locked, she decided to lean against the wall next to it, moving her headphones onto her ears and starting her music. She watched how students would pass her while staring before entering the classrooms around her while only a couple of students were standing close to the same classroom as her. It was confusing, to say the least. Maybe Sasuke was just pulling her leg. She wouldn't put it past him, after all. Still, she stayed right where she was until finally, after 15 minutes, a grey haired man with a mouth mask opened the door to the classroom. Walking inside, Naruto took the first place next to the window she could get. "Okay, class, while we already know each other, there is a new one between us. Blondie, can you stand up and introduce yourself?" the silver haired man said lazily and Naruto stood up. "Uhm, okay. My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I'm 16. I've been home-schooled ever since I was 7, so I've lost touch with the whole going to school thing. Uhm, what else?" she asked nervously and the teacher leaned against his desk.

"Hobbies, likes, dislikes, what you want to do later in life?" he suggested politely and Naruto brightened up. "Right, hobbies, well, I fight and I like computers and traveling. What I like most is ramen. My dislikes are arrogant bastards and people who lie to themselves. In the future, I don't know. I'm busy enough trying to figure out how to pass the coming year without dying or getting thrown in jail" Naruto said and some of the students gave a light chuckle. "Okay, thank you, Uzumaki Naruto-kun. I'm Hatake Kakashi and I'm your literature teacher and homeroom teacher. Naruto sat back down and Kakashi started his class with a book she had already read before. "So, arrogant bastards, huh" the brunet in front of Naruto said as he turned around, giving the blonde a grin. "Are you talking about a certain bastard?" he asked and Naruto raised an eyebrow at him. Or more like at the two red triangles in his face. Still, she had birthmarks in the form of whiskers on her face, she wasn't going to judge. "Of course. Is there any bigger arrogant bastard than Uchiha Sasuke? If so, tell me so I can stay away from them" she said and the teen in front of her barked a soft laugh. "No, Sasuke is the biggest arrogant bastard roaming these hallways. But there was a commotion that you arrive to school with him" he said and it wasn't hard to guess that this brunet loved to gossip. "I did, but because of circumstances, I'm living with the Uchihas. I can't exactly run away from him" Naruto said, not revealing that Sasuke was actually her fiancé.

"Oh, I pity you. You should really stay away from the Uchiha Sasuke fanclub. They're mental" the boy warned and Naruto snorted ugly. "Really? Are you serious now? That bastard has a fanclub?" she asked and the brunet nodded. "Yeah, I swear to god, they have this rule called 'everyone's Sasuke' rule, which doesn't allow any of their members or any girl from outside their club to confess to the raven unless they have the leader's permission" he said and Naruto had to bite her lip not to laugh. Everyone's Sasuke? "That rule still exists?" she asked and the brunet tilted his head. "Still?" he repeated and the raven next to Naruto hummed, opening his eyes but not raising his head from his arms. "Yeah, in elementary school, there was this same rule" he said and Naruto nodded. "Yeah, I used to be the exception back then because I shared my snack with them" Naruto said and the brunet in front of her snorted. "Though that snack had fallen into the sandbox and I didn't even dust it off" Naruto said and this caused the brunet to laugh out loud while the raven gave a snort. "By the way, I'm Inuzuka Kiba" the brunet said and Naruto gave him a grin. "The lazy guy is Nara Shikamaru, and the only warning we have is that a bargain is not going to work here" he said and Naruto snorted. "I'll survive" she said and Kiba tilted his head curiously.

"If you say that you hate Sasuke, then why did you bargain your way to the exception of the rule?" he asked and Naruto grimaced. "Well, Sasuke and I grew up together. Like, we were born in the same hospital and shit. But we never really got along. So we fought and the one time I lost, I swore my loyalty to him for a year. You can already guess how that went" she said and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "The year after that, I won though" she said and smirked. "I made him wear a dress to school" she said and Kiba was immediately taken with her as they started a discussion about pranks. Naruto knew from the second she saw his eyes lit up with mirth when telling a story about how he glued his mom's pants to a chair, that they were going to be the worst partners in crime. She also knew that Shikamaru would end up being dragged into it. Thanks to the help of those two, Naruto had no trouble finding her classes, or a comfortable space to eat outside in the sun. That was until they heard commotion behind them, distinctive of fangirls that even Naruto could recognize despite never having seen them before.

"Oi, Dobe" Sasuke called out at the blonde when he was within hearing distance. "What do you want, teme?" Naruto asked as she looked up at him, shooting an irritated glance at the small group of girls fogging around the raven and glaring at her when she opened her mouth. "Lunch. You forgot to give it" Sasuke said as he held out his hand with a cold look at Shikamaru and Kiba. "No, I didn't forget it. You were the one who ran out of the kitchen as soon as you were done eating" Naruto said as she reluctantly dug in her bag to retrieve the black lunchbox with an Uchiha crest on, the same as hers, only hers was a dark blue. "Shopping is postponed, by the way" Sasuke said before turning around and walking away. "What crawled up their asses and died?" Naruto muttered at the crew of fangirls glaring at her, all wearing the same band of white and red around their upper arm. She rolled with her eyes before turning back to the conversation she was having with Kiba about yet another prank.


	2. Chapter 2

Little side-note: If I am insulting someone with this story or with the things I've written, I'm sorry. That is not my intention.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this story.

* * *

Day six.

"I don't like this" Naruto complained as she looked at the dress on her bed and the shoes standing under the garment. "Well, I don't care. Just put it on before we're late. Mom and Father will be waiting for us at the restaurant and so will Itachi. Just suck it up" Sasuke said through the open door of the bathroom. With a groan, Naruto slammed her door closed before undressing and slipping into the skin-tight royal blue bodycon dress. The dress had a square neckline with sleeves that ended before her elbows and the bottom reached above her knees. She sat down on her bed to step into the first pair of heels she's owned. While she had been scared for her first pair, she had to admit that the black barely there heels fitted like a glove as she strapped the ankle band closed. Her necklace was snug around her neck and Naruto doubted before taking the ring off it, which she probably should have done sooner. Should she wear it or would that be a big no? She still didn't feel ready to wear it, but she didn't want to insult anyone. Remembering Itachi's words to take her own pace, Naruto put the ring safely back into the box before hiding it in the drawer of her desk, locking it to be sure.

"Naruto! Hurry up, dobe" Sasuke said as he knocked heavily on the door. "I'm coming already! Fuck" Naruto snapped back as she stood up. Despite that the heels weren't that high, she still had to find her balance. She walked over to the door and opened it, looking at an annoyed Sasuke. Naruto couldn't help but let her eyes glide over his lanky but fit form, taking in the black suit with royal blue button up, the collar left open casually. "Fucking finally" Sasuke breathed as Naruto closed the door behind her. "Christ, I thought mom was bad" he said and Naruto would have kicked him if she had been more stable on her feet. "Shut up. You took hours in the shower" Naruto said as she followed Sasuke to the side door of the east wing. "No, I didn't" Sasuke said and Naruto stared at him. "You literally took an hour, Sasuke. Don't try to deny it" she said and Sasuke glanced at her. "Shut up" he said as he couldn't rebuke it anymore.

They stepped into the car that was prepared for them which would take them to a restaurant at the edge of the city. It was Saturday evening, meaning that it was busy on the street, especially around clubs even though they were not even opening yet. Naruto wrung her hands together, looking out of the window. Should she have worn he ring, or was it really better that she left it at home? Would they be insulted if she didn't wear it? Did Sasuke even know about the ring, that she wore it on her necklace ever since she had found it? After Sasuke had proven to have great taste with the outfit she was wearing, Naruto was doubting that Sasuke hadn't helped with the ring. At first, she had just thought it was Mikoto who had put the ring there. But she was sure Mikoto would have at least said something about it, even if it was to ask what she thought about it and if she was happy with it. The fact that she hadn't, led Naruto to think Sasuke was the one to actually buy the ring, if not on Mikoto's order.

"Oi, stop it" Sasuke said as he grabbed Naruto's hands, stilling them from the nervous wringing. "The hell are you so nervous about?" Sasuke asked and Naruto looked at him. "Nothing" she lied and Sasuke scoffed. "Yeah, right. If it's nothing, then why are you wringing your hands like that?" he asked and Naruto glanced at his pale, larger hand over both her tanned hands. "It's nothing. It's something stupid. Why do you care anyway?" Naruto asked dry and Sasuke pulled his hand away with a scowl on his face. "I was getting annoyed with the wringing, but screw you. Whether you want it or not, you are my fiancée. If you want this to work, the least you can do is be honest to me" Sasuke said and Naruto looked at him. Once again, Sasuke was sulking, which rather amused the blonde. With a soft sigh followed by a light chuckle, she gave in.

"Fine, you're right. It's just, about the ring" she said and Sasuke glanced at her. "If you worry about it so much, then you should have just worn it" he said and Naruto looked at him. "Right, of course that's your answer. Well, I won't be expecting any useful advice from you anymore, that's for sure" she said before looking out of the window with a frown. Did he not understand how she felt? No, he didn't. From the start, Sasuke hadn't complained a single word about the engagement, while he complained about a lot of other things. Obviously, for some reason unknown to her, Sasuke wasn't against their engagement. Naruto wasn't completely against it either, but she had more problems with it than Sasuke apparently had. The raven sighed as he rubbed his forehead. "Look, dobe, if you're worried about what my parents or Itachi will think of you wearing the ring or not, don't. You don't need to worry about that. If you want to wear it, wear it. If you don't, then keep it in the box" Sasuke said and Naruto looked at him. She could see a glint of hope in his dark grey eyes, hoping he had said something good to calm her down. It was a bit endearing, though Naruto wasn't going to tell anyone that.

"Thanks, teme" she said as the car rolled to a stop. Sasuke just hummed as he waited for the door to open. When it did, he stepped out first, holding out his hand for Naruto to take. Naruto guessed it would be the result of endless Uchiha courtesy training. Yet she was still thankful for the gesture as she stepped out of the car. Her heels fitted really comfortable, but she didn't trust them not to break her ankles with the first step she took outside. Inside floor was very much different from outside ground, after all. Sasuke placed her hand in the crook of his elbow, adjusting to her pace as they walked inside the steak restaurant. While it embarrassed Naruto beyond words to be led like this, she couldn't help but be grateful, if only for the knowledge that if she went down, Sasuke was going to be taken down with her no questions asked.

"We're here for Uchiha" Sasuke said to the girl at the counter, who blushed slightly as she looked up at him. The typical Uchiha effect. It was so predictable that Naruto couldn't even laugh. "R-right this way, sir" the girl said as she led the couple to the table in the back of the restaurant, away from prying eyes and ears, yet still enjoying the spectacular view over the city. "Sasuke, Naruto-chan, you're just one time" Mikoto said as she stood up to kiss both teens on the cheek. "Ooh, and you're looking good, Naruto-chan" she said as she held the blonde away from her on arm-length to take a good look at her. "Yeah, Sasuke picked it out" Naruto admitted and Fugaka gave a nod. "He's always had good taste" he agreed as Sasuke and Naruto took place next to each other at the round table. "Itachi should be here soon" Mikoto said and Sasuke gave a nod even though it wasn't exactly needed. "So, you two, how did the shopping go?" Mikoto asked and Naruto thought back. They had started out with silence, then bickering, back to silence, insulting each other, almost getting in a fist fight with each other, almost getting in a fist fight with someone else, to laughing and having fun, back to bickering again.

"It went well" Naruto said and Sasuke scoffed. "What went well? You have no taste" he said and Naruto looked at him. "That's a lie" she said and Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her. "You were at the men's section, looking at an ugly orange shirt with purple flowers. In the dollar store" Sasuke said and Naruto shrugged. "So? I've found a couple shirts over the years in a dollar store. Where do you think I buy all my stuff?" she asked and Mikoto blinked. "Even your underwear?" she asked and Naruto nodded. "I never really had a normal bra. Most of the time, I'm wearing either a camisole or a sport bra" Naruto admitted and Mikoto's eyes widened as Fugaku and Sasuke looked away, uneasy with the subject. "Sasuke!" Mikoto said scolding and the raven's eyes widens. "I'm not entering one of those stores! I don't care if you put it on the list or not" he hissed and Naruto grimaced. "Yeah, no. I'm not comfortable with it either" she said and actually meant the store in it's whole. She already blushed and rushed past those stores when she was alone. It was worse with Tsunade and don't even get started on Jiraiya. But somehow, she was so sure it would be a hell of a lot more awkward with just Sasuke. "Then I'll go with you, sweetie. Monday after school, I'll come pick you up and we'll go shopping decently" Mikoto, sending a scolding look at her son with the last word.

"Oh look, Itachi" Fugaku said, steering the conversation away from bra shopping to the raven approaching their table. "Sorry I'm late" Itachi said as he gave a nod at Fugaku before kissing his mother's cheek. "That's okay, honey. Just sit down so we can order. I'm sure everyone is hungry" Mikoto said and Itachi send Naruto and Sasuke a smile. "You look good, Naruto-kun" he said and the blonde felt a blush creep onto her cheeks. "Can you believe that Sasuke didn't even take her shopping for a bra?" Mikoto said before Naruto could answer and Itachi's face slid out uneasily. "Is that so?" he asked, trying to sound light-hearted but failing. Both Naruto and Mikoto noticed how Sasuke and Fugaku looked just as awkward as Itachi did, which made them chuckle. "Really, Uchiha men scared of a little bra talk" Mikoto said and Naruto bit down a smirk unsuccessfully. "We're not even talking about periods" she said and Sasuke and Itachi shivered as Fugaku picked up his glass of wine. "Yes, can we end that conversation here?" he said after clearing his throat. Mikoto and Naruto shared an amused look but listened to the family head. A waiter came and took their orders while the table was filled with Mikoto asking Naruto about her travels, to which the three Uchiha men listened with interest.

"So, how is school?" Fugaku asked the two teens after they finished their main course and were waiting for their desert. "Everything is going well. I've made a couple of friends and the curriculum is not as hard as I thought it'd be" Naruto said and Fugaku looked at Sasuke. "We haven't really gotten any tests, but the curriculum is almost laughably easy" he said and Naruto gave him a deadpan look. Of course it would be easy for him. He spends hours into the night studying university curriculums. "Just don't fail those laughably easy exams when they come" Fugaku warned and Sasuke gave a tight nod. While Naruto understood that arrogance was no good, she also knew that Sasuke worked extremely hard to not be compared to his genius brother Itachi. So seeing Sasuke get down because of that, kind of ticked her. "If you do, I'll surpass you, you know" Naruto said as she sipped from her wine. She caught the twitch of Sasuke's eyebrow as he looked at her without turning his head. "As if. You're ten years too early to try and surpass me on academic level, dead last" Sasuke said and Naruto smirked. "You really think so?" she asked as she looked at him, an amused glint in her eyes as her challenge was stated. Sasuke's eyebrow gave another twitch and he picked up his own glass. "I'm sure" he said and send her a pointed, irritated look. Challenge accepted.

Of course Naruto knew that Sasuke was superior to her when it came to academic things. But like hell she was going to lose a challenge without trying. Itachi, Fugaku and Mikoto gave an approving look, knowing exactly how their challenges worked. They used to be stupid challenges like who could eat more than the other. But they gradually grew out into surpassing each other in fighting or grades. Challenges were their ways of urging each other to grow in the best way possible. Of course, when Naruto's chocolate cheesecake came, every thought about her challenge was blown out of her mind in favour of drooling over her desert. After desert, dinner came to a pleasant end before they all went home, though Mikoto and Itachi forced Naruto and Sasuke to walk home. Naruto was just about ready to stomp her heel through Sasuke's foot if he complained once more about her clinging to his arm. If only there as a way to make him feel the pain she was going through. Naruto was so happy to be able to sit on her comfortable bed and to take her shoes off.

"You going to be okay?" Sasuke asked as he looked down on the blonde taking her shoes off. There was a light pink hue on his cheeks from the alcohol he had consumed through the evening. "Yeah, I'm fine" Naruto said as she fell backwards with a heavy sigh. "Do you like the ring?" Sasuke asked after a while of creepy staring. Naruto blinked at the question, lifting herself up on her elbows to find Sasuke staring at her with a slightly nervous expression. Was he drunk? "I like it" Naruto admitted and Sasuke gave a nod before abruptly leaving the room, almost slamming the bathroom door closed on his way out. Naruto was once again left surprised at the hasty retreat, but didn't have the energy to really care about it. Instead, she shimmied out of her dress and carefully hung her very first dress up outside her closet. On her way back to her bed, she dropped her sports bra on the ground and stepped out of her underwear before slipping between her sheets.

Naruto's alarm-clock on her old-as-the-streets phone rang before the sun came up and she was tempted to throw the thing off her bed. She wouldn't, of course. Not in fear of her phone breaking, but in fear of the floor denting. Never underestimate the power of a nokia 3310. After smoothing out her dry throat with water, Naruto got up and dressed in an orange capri pants and a black shirt that she noticed might be a little too short. While Sunday was her rest-day from her usual training routine, didn't mean she didn't mean she didn't do anything. It only meant that she focussed more on meditation and yoga, which also took less long than her usual work out. Sadly, she was still stuck with waking up her fiancé and cooking him breakfast. Apparently, it got even worse waking Sasuke up on a Sunday. Naruto dreaded the one thing she had to do now, but she had no other choice. They were home alone and breakfast was already made and waiting for them. Or at least Sasuke, since Naruto had already finished hers. Heaving a sigh, Naruto opened the door to Sasuke's room. "Oi, teme! Wake up or it'll hurt" Naruto warned not so quiet, yet Sasuke didn't budge.

With a sigh, Naruto stepped further into the dark navy room towards the bed in the middle of the wall. "Don't say I didn't warn you" Naruto said before bending down next to Sasuke's ear, who was laying on his stomach. She took a second to bite down her smirk before taking a deep breath. "WAKE UP!" She yelled right into the raven's ear. However, what she hadn't expected was for Sasuke to grab her shirt in his wild squirming, which ended up in both of them falling off the other side of the bed. "Whu, what? Ugh- don't fucking wake me up" Sasuke groaned half-awake as he laid his head back down. "Get off me!" Naruto hissed, trying to move the dead weight on top of her. With success, she was able to kick the raven off her and glare at him. "That hurt, you fuck. Now get up before I decide to drench you" Naruto hissed before standing up and basically storming out of the room. She didn't stop until she was in the kitchen, where she leaned on the counter with her hands spread and her eyes wide on the pitch-black tablet under her palms. A blush covered her cheeks that she desperately tried to dim down.

That had been close. Way too close for her liking. She could still feel the heat of his body lingering on hers and his breath ghosting over her neck. The muscles on his arms and the weight of his body pressing down on her had been too real. God, they'd known each other since they were kids. They had wrestled all the time together, why the hell was she now starting to get flustered all of a sudden?! Was it the power of puberty? Was that it? Her hormones playing tricks on her? "Dobe, you okay?" Sasuke's voice came and Naruto's head shot up at him. "I'm fine" she said and turned to the stove. "You want syrup or something else?" Naruto asked and plated up the two pancakes that were in the frying pan. "Just butter and syrup" Sasuke said before yawning and sitting down at the kitchen counter. Naruto placed the plate down in front of the raven before getting to wash the dishes she had dirtied. After she was finished, she retreated back to her room behind her computer.

Lunch passed easily with Naruto grumbling while bringing herself and Sasuke a plate of grilled ham and cheese sandwiches. It was into the afternoon that Naruto decided to close her computer. "Oi, Sasuke" Naruto said as she knocked on his door before opening it. "What?" the raven asked as he looked up from the book he was studying, a pair of black square thinned rimmed glasses perched on his nose. "What do you want for dinner? I need to go to the store since the fridge is empty" Naruto said and Sasuke frowned. "The fridge is empty?" he repeated and Naruto rolled with her eyes; "I don't know who did it, but it's empty" she said and pointed a finger at the raven. "But that doesn't matter! Just tell me what you want to eat so I can go buy it. I doubt you can cook for yourself anyway" Naruto said and Sasuke huffed as he stood up from his desk. "I was thinking of taking a break anyway" he said and Naruto looked at him. "Fine, but you're carrying the bags" she said and turned away so she could pull on her chucks. She waited for Sasuke at the front door before they walked to the store.

"So, what do you want to eat?" Naruto asked again as she grabbed a cart. "Fast food" Sasuke said and Naruto frowned at him as she pushed forward the car while leaning on it. "Fast food? You know you can't buy that here, right? And even so, some of it taste pretty bad" Naruto said and Sasuke looked down on her as he shoved his hands in his pockets. "Then make it" he said and Naruto heaved a deep sigh. "Okay, but I'm choosing and no complaining. You wanted fast food" Naruto said and Sasuke gave nod. He followed Naruto through the store without complain once, loading in whatever Naruto pointed at, including the four different bags of chips and two bottles of soda. The two left the store with each carrying two bags filled to the brim. "What time is it?" Naruto asked as she looked on the clock in the kitchen as they stored away the groceries. "18" Sasuke said and Naruto hummed. "Right on time then. Sasuke, go pick out a movie on Netflix. I'll bring the food once it's ready" she said and reached up to the cabinet above her for the cutting board. She stiffened when she felt Sasuke's body press against her back, stretching out his arm further than hers. "Teme" Naruto said and Sasuke hummed as he looked down. "I hate you" Naruto said as she fell back onto her heels. She was just glad that at least now she wasn't as affected as she had been that morning.

"Here" Sasuke said as he handed the blonde the wooden cutting-board, not moving a single step away from her. "Hn" Naruto hummed as she reached out for the drawer with knives. "You need anything else?" Sasuke asked and Naruto glanced at him. "Yeah, the fryer" she said and Sasuke nodded before moving to retrieve the fryer and filing it with oil while Naruto opened the bag of potatoes after washing her hands. "Anything else?" Sasuke asked, leaning against the counter next to Naruto who looked at the fryer to check if it was on or not before looking up at Sasuke. "A movie on Netflix. Take a comedy or something" Naruto said and Sasuke waited a second before giving a typical Uchiha hum and leaving the kitchen like a dejected-but-too-proud-to-show-it puppy. Naruto had to resist calling him back and continued peeling and cutting the potatoes into fries. "Naruto, you want to watch twilight?" Sasuke asked as he peeked into the kitchen again. Naruto grimaced at the mention of the tittle and looked at Sasuke as she continued to fry the burger patties. "God no. Anything but that" she said and moved to take out two large plates. "Then, I'll just pick something" Sasuke said before disappearing again. Naruto raised an eyebrow at him but continued cooking otherwise. What was with that guy? Usually, he never bothered Naruto whenever she was cooking, yet now he couldn't seem to stay away.

"Sasuke" she said and the reply was immediate as the raven stepped back into the kitchen. "What is it?" he asked and Naruto snorted. No doubt he had been standing right outside the kitchen. Ah Christ, was it really that bad if she compared him to an overgrown puppy? Whatever, currently, he was. "Can you make the sauce?" Naruto asked and Sasuke nodded as he walked closer. "Take a bowl, a small bowl is fine, the ketchup and the mayo" Naruto ordered and Sasuke hummed again as he moved about to take what he needed. "Now, put the ketchup and the mayo in the bowl and mix it with a spoon" Naruto said and Sasuke looked at her weird. "You sure?" he asked and Naruto looked at him. "Yes, I'm sure" she said and Sasuke looked doubtful as he put some ketchup and mayo in the bowl before taking a spoon and starting to mix the two together. "Put a bit more in it. We need sauce, not a drop" Naruto said and cut open two demi French breads. "What now?" Sasuke asked and Naruto smiled at his eagerness. "Is this the first time you're eating fast food?" she asked as she moved to take out the French fries. "Yeah, mom and father never let me eat it before" Sasuke said and Naruto shot him a pitying glance. "Okay, I would not be able to live like that" she admitted and looked at the baguettes.

"Put some sauce on the bottom and top of each one" she said and Sasuke complied as Naruto the two patties horizontally in two before doing the same vertically. "You do that one, I'll do this one" she said as she jerked her chin at one of the baguettes and Sasuke nodded. "Put the four halves on each side, doesn't matter which way is up" Naruto said as she put the bowl of fries and the plate with patty between the two breads. "After that, fill the rest up with fries as much as you can" she said as she shook part of the fries out over her half-open bread before handing the bowl to Sasuke. "That much?" Sasuke asked as he looked mildly off-put at the amount of fries on her plate. "You don't have to" Naruto said as she took the sauce and dropped a couple of spoons onto her fries after pouring some salt over them. "It doesn't look good, and the fries are different from the commercials" Sasuke said but still followed the exact same Naruto did. "Fast food is not supposed to look good. It's supposed to be edible and greasy. Also, these are homemade, of course they'll look a bit browner. They're better that way" she said as she walked in front of Sasuke to the TV-room, which held three big sofas and a large screen TV as a make-shift cinema. "Ah, the soda" Naruto said as she lowered herself into one of the dark red sofas. "I'll get it" Sasuke said as he handed his large plate to Naruto, coming back with two glasses of sprite with ice-cubes in them. He placed the two glasses on the table between the sofas next to Naruto before sitting down next to the blonde. A little bit closer than they had been in the past week, but Naruto didn't mind.

Naruto handed back the raven's plate while Sasuke held out a fork and knife. Naruto set the plate down on her lap and put the cutlery on the side while Sasuke started the movie he had chosen. "Really? Harry potter?" Naruto asked and popped a fry in her mouth, smiling at the familiar taste. "I guess we could do a marathon" she said and Sasuke hummed as he pricked in a fry with his fork, testing the sauce. A surprised hum left his mouth before he cleared his throat in embarrassment for letting it slip. "Still going to complain?" Naruto asked and Sasuke huffed before shoving another fork full of fries in his mouth. It was halfway the movie that Naruto folded her baguette closed and simply took a bite out of it. "Where did you get this idea from? I've never seen a commercial or add of this" Sasuke asked as he followed Naruto's example. "In Belgium, when ero-sennin and I travelled there, I've eaten this and a couple of other things. I swear to god, they have places that are called frituurs. Once you pass one, you get hungry from just the smell. And they seriously have the best fries ever" Naruto said and Sasuke looked at her. "Better than yours?" he asked and Naruto nodded fast. "Way better. I mean, mine are also way better than the ones from a fast-food joint, but Belgium fries are the bomb" she said and Sasuke leaned back in his seat.

"Better than chocolate?" he asked and Naruto frowned. "Hard to choose. They have some damned good chocolate too. I just love Ferrero Rocher, and Kinder, and Leonidas. Ugh, don't make me think about chocolate" she said and Sasuke raised an eyebrow, chewing his mouth empty before asking another question. "What was the best thing you ate on your travels?" he asked as they both completely ignored the movie that was playing. "Hmm, another hard question. Because every country has something you know and tastes differ. But I'll give my top ten" she said and Sasuke gave a nod. "So, number ten is definitely paella from Spain. Nine, parma ham from Italy. Eight, tacos from Mexico. Gyros from Greece. Bangers and mash from the UK. Wiener schnitzel in Germany. Fries from Belgium. Pizza margarita from Italy. Tikka masala from India, which was my latest travel. And first place is, of course, Ramen from Ichiraku" Naruto said with a grin. "Really? You had food from all over the world and Ichiraku ramen is your first place?" Sasuke asked and Naruto shrugged. "What can I say? It tastes like home" she said and smiled. Sasuke looked at the screen as he finished his plate by licking his fingers. "I like tomatoes" he said and Naruto grinned at him. "I'll make something with tomatoes next time then" she said and failed to see how Sasuke's cheek reddened slightly before he reached past her for his drink.

"But I'll be counting on you then to help me" Naruto said, remembering how curious Sasuke had been in the kitchen. "Really?" Sasuke asked and Naruto nodded. "Yeah, unless you don't want to" she said and finished her own plate, putting both their plates on the table next to her. Frankly, she didn't want to get up yet in fear of breaking the conversation flow they had going on. It was nice, to talk so freely and easily with her oldest friend. Without any engagement crap hanging above their heads, no pressure, no nothing. Just two childhood friends, watching movies with junk food and catching up. "No, I want to. Mm was always scared I would put the house on fire whenever I entered the kitchen. I almost did once" Sasuke said and Naruto chuckled. "Yeah, me too. I was like, five? Maybe" she said and shrugged. "I've done worse, so as long as there is water and you are insured, it doesn't matter if you start a fire" she said and Sasuke slouched in the comfy sofa.

"Tell me something. The weirdest thing you did but ended up liking" Sasuke said, seemingly also wanting to hold onto the relaxed atmosphere. "Hmm, honestly, the only thing I can think of is Amsterdam. I swear, Ero-sennin dragged me to the red-light district, that pervert. It was honestly awkward, with all those women at the windows. But at least the next day was completely mine, so I dragged him around for waffles and entered a coffee-shop, but don't tell your dad" Naruto said and scratched the back of her head. "What's so wrong about a coffee-shop?" Sasuke asked confused and Naruto send him an amused but guilty look. "You don't enter those shops for just coffee, sweetheart. Coffee-shops in Amsterdam sell soft drugs" Naruto admitted and Sasuke turned to her with wide eyes, shifting on the sofa until he sat fully facing her, Naruto following almost immediately. "You did drugs?" he asked surprised and Naruto nodded. "Yeah, we stayed in Amsterdam for about two weeks and I think I tried about eight different kinds myself and took a few puffs of stronger ones from people I met there. It was a pain to get on the plane stoned, I'll tell you that" she said and Sasuke bit on his lip. "Let's never tell Father that piece of information" he said and Naruto snorted. "No, better not" she said and Sasuke leaned with his arm on the back of the sofa.

"Anything else rebellious?" he asked and Naruto shrugged. "Well, I got a piercing last year, and really, when do I do anything not rebellious?" Naruto asked and Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "What kind of piercing?" he asked and Naruto lifted her shirt to reveal the belly button ring that clearly said virgin on a purple blue background. "Yeah, don't mind the virgin thing. It was a gift from ero-sennin and I wanted to change away from the pink that had been in there from the piercer. I have a couple of others, but I actually like this one" Naruto said and Sasuke hummed. "Is it true?" he asked and Naruto frowned. "What, that I'm a virgin? Yeah, what of it?" she asked and Sasuke glanced away. "Hn" he hummed and Naruto raised an eyebrow at him as she dropped her shirt back. "What about you? Anything rebellious?" she asked and Sasuke shrugged. "Not really. Except the underage drinking, that they give me, there isn't much. Last year, I got a tattoo" Sasuke said and uncovered part of his neck, low enough it was always hidden by his shirt. "You got a tattoo?" Naruto asked and moved so she could take a look at the three commas with a circle of shaky lines around it. "I'm waiting for my appointment for the next one, It's going to come over my other shoulder. Though that's not exactly a rebellion like my first was. It's an unofficial Uchiha tradition. Jii-chan has one, Izuna-oji-san has one, Shisui-nii has one, Obito-oji-san has one and nii-san has one. I liked it and decided to do the same" Sasuke said and Naruto looked at him. "That's so cool. What's it supposed to be?" she asked curious and fully interested. Sasuke brought his attention back to her completely, enjoying talking about his family.

"Well, it's supposed to be a protector. A guardian angel that apparently Jii-chan's father called Susanoo. Only Jii-chan's favourite kids know about it, since we actually bother to visit him and listen to his stories" Sasuke said and Naruto crossed her ankles. "So, what do they look like?" she asked and Sasuke continued, spurred on by her interest and curiosity. "Well, from what I can remember, Jii-chan's is a made up out of two different tengu warriors, glued together in light blue. Izuna-oji-san has a yellow tengu warrior. Shisui-nii has a green one, Obito-oji-san has a bright blue one, Nii-san as a red orange one and I'm dead-set on purple" Sasuke said and Naruto looked at him. "But, aren't you supposed to be 18 to get a tattoo?" she asked and Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "I'm an Uchiha" he said and Naruto scoffed. "Right. What an Uchiha wants, an Uchiha gets" she said and Sasuke smirked. "Indeed we do" he said and Naruto rolled with her eyes. "Arrogant bastard" she muttered as she settled back to watch the movie. "Hn" Sasuke hummed but no less in a good mood than he was before. It was a couple of hours later, when Naruto and Sasuke were still in the middle of their harry potter marathon, that Itachi, Fugaku and Mikoto came home to Naruto snacking on some chips while Sasuke reached into the bag as they were completely caught up in the movie.

Naruto scratched the back of her head uneasily as she looked at the brightly lit lingerie store. The Uchiha crest on the side of the window told Naruto which family the store belonged to, but that didn't make it any easier to enter it. "Come on, sweetie. You look like you're being pushed onto the Titanic" Mikoto said amused and gave the blonde a kind pat on the back. "It's not going to sink yet" she said and Naruto looked at her. "That doesn't comfort me" she said but still followed the raven inside the store. As Naruto expected, Mikoto was recognized immediately. "Uchiha-sama, welcome to our store" a young lady said and Mikoto smiled at her. "Would you like something to drink or is there something specifically you would like help with?" she asked and Mikoto looked back at Naruto, who was staring at her feet. "Yes, actually, my son's fiancée needs lingerie, ASAP" she said and Naruto blushed as she noticed the flabbergasted look the store-worker send her. Whether it was because of what Mikoto called her or because of what she said, Naruto didn't want to find out.

"Okay, no problem. Uchiha-san, please come this way" the store-worker said and Naruto looked. "Yeah, it's still Uzumaki for now" she corrected as she followed the brunette to the back of the store where the fitting rooms were. "My apologies, Uzumaki-san. Can I ask what your cup-size is?" the young worker asked and Naruto looked at her as if she just asked her to explain one of the mysteries of universe. "My what?" she asked and the brunette's eyes widened as she looked over at Mikoto. "It's your bra-size, sweetie" she said and Naruto frowned. "Yeah, I don't know. I never really looked at that" she said and the worker smiled. "That's okay. I'll just measure you and bring a few sizes to see which one fits best" she said and Naruto gave a nod. The measuring in one of the fitting rooms was awkward to say the least but Naruto didn't say anything. "Naruto-chan? Were you wearing bandages?" Mikoto's voice suddenly came worried and Naruto looked at the door of her stall. "Yeah, otherwise it hurts a little" Naruto said and frowned. Was that bad? "Don't do that anymore, okay? It's dangerous and can break your ribs" Mikoto said and Naruto sweat dropped. "Oops" she said and scratched the back of her neck.

In all honesty, she was self-conscious about her bust. Which was probably the reason why she hated lingerie stores and thus always went inside for a second to buy the smallest sports-bra in the hope of squashing her chest down a few sizes. Binding helped too, even if it were just bandages. The store worker came back with a few simple black bras and handed them to Naruto to fit. The blonde swallowed uneasy at the large sizes of the cups, all four of them from C to E. The worker peeked inside the stall whenever Naruto had fitted one on, settling on one which made both the worker and Mikoto look slightly jealous with how it fitted. Naruto felt uneasy all throughout the fitting, where both Mikoto and the worker kept handing her different bras. Each a different style and or a different colour. But as time passed and Mikoto and the worker started complimenting her, Naruto started to feel more relaxed. She wouldn't call it confident, but at least she was starting to feel more comfortable with her bust size. Still, Naruto was so glad when they left the store, despite trying to stop Mikoto from paying two bags full of lingerie, stating that it was a gift.

"Naruto-chan, I'm sorry" Mikoto said as they walked through the shopping street. "Sorry for what?" Naruto asked as she looked at the raven. "I was a bit too excited when you first arrived and I might have pressured you. That wasn't my intention" Mikoto said and Naruto smiled. "Nah, it's okay. I was overwhelmed and I didn't know what to do. I don't remember what it's like to have real parents anymore. I mean, Ero-sennin and Baa-chan are amazing and they try really hard, but it's not the same" Naruto said and looked at the happy families that were walking around them. "I remember a lot of events from my childhood, but I don't remember what I felt during that time. So, I got a bit overwhelmed by the whole family thing. You did absolutely nothing wrong, Mikoto-san" Naruto said and Mikoto gave her a stern look. "None of that. There is no need for a suffix" she said and Naruto gave a smile. "Oh, while we're here, let's stop somewhere else" Mikoto suddenly said and the blonde blinked as she was practically dragged into a store. It was another one of Naruto's nightmares. A make-up store. "Yeah, I know more about bras than I do about make up. Just a warning" Naruto said and Mikoto looked at her. "Didn't Tsunade ever teach you?" she asked and Naruto shrugged. "She was too busy and I was too nervous to ask" she said and Mikoto smiled. "You know, I can teach you, if you want to" she said and Naruto looked up at her. "Really?" she asked and Mikoto's smile widened. "If you want me to. I know it is something you normally do with your mother, and I'm not trying to replace Kushina. But I do want to help you, as a friend, if that is okay with you" she said and Naruto smiled. "That… I'd like that" she admitted and was immediately dragged through the store, getting a crash-course on which brushes to use where, which colours to use for what occasion and which were the better brands she preferred.

Naruto, without a doubt would get a few tutorials with the stuff in the fancy little black shiny bag. When Naruto stopped in front of an accessory store, Mikoto immediately noticed it, coaxing her into the store. For once, Naruto chose a belly ring with a dangle, and some earrings other than the little studs she was currently wearing. It was soon after that the two women found themselves in a shoe-store, which was followed by a clothing store. Of course, this made them arrive home later than expected. Naruto was talking wildly about the one time she had to bail Jiraiya out of jail in Germany as they entered the house. Sasuke, who just passed the door, looked at them with a frown. "You're late" he said, clearly talking to Naruto with the way he fixated on her. "Oh, don't get your panties in a twist, Sasuke. You knew we were going to the store" Naruto said and Sasuke crossed his arms in front of his chest. "One store doesn't take that long. We were waiting" Sasuke held on and Mikoto frowned at her son, caught between amusement and troubled. "Then, why don't you come along next time? I'm sure you'd like sitting surrounded by bras for hours" Naruto said and Sasuke grimaced, immediately backing off.

"I'll start on dinner after I put the bags away" Mikoto said amused as she left Naruto and Sasuke to stare at each other. Naruto would be able to handle her son, hands down. She chuckled to herself, happy for the time of bonding she had spent with the blonde. And maybe she would let it carefully slip that Naruto wore Sasuke's ring around her neck. Accidentally, of course, when Sasuke wasn't near them.

* * *

Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Little side-note: If I am insulting someone with this story or with the things I've written, I'm sorry. That is not my intention.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this story.

* * *

Day 34.

Two pairs of eyes met, both sparkling with absolute mirth. Naruto snuck into the classroom while Kiba stood outside the door, pointing his cell-phone at the blonde. Naruto carefully placed the cooking pot behind their sleeping home economics teacher, Iruka. Holding in her laugh, she took the lighter out of her pocket and lit the fuse of the firecrackers. As quiet as possible, she rushed back out of the class to stand next to Kiba. She had just made it as the first firecracker exploded. The reaction was instantly as the brunet jumped up with wide eyes and a scream leaving his lips. Students around them were just as shocked while Naruto and Kiba snorted, trying to hold in their laughter. As soon as the loud explosions of the firecrackers stopped, Iruka looked over to them, eyes blazing while his chest heaved up and down. "You two" he said as he stood up and walked up to them, only to run face first into plastic wrap tied perfectly against the doorframe. Naruto and Kiba could hold it anymore as their normally kind teacher started cursing.

"NARUTOOOO! KIBAAAA!" Iruka yelled and the two partners in crime ran away as fast as they could from the demon their normally ever-so-calm teacher could turn into. While they liked pranking, they didn't as much like the punishment that came with it. Just because it was part of the deal didn't mean that they couldn't try and postpone it for as long as possible. Which meant that Naruto and Kiba ran through the whole school, which took them about half an hour, before they stopped in the bushes behind the tennis court. "Looks like we've managed to avoid that for now" Naruto said and looked at a panting Kiba. "Shit, I need to run more" the dog-boy said and Naruto snorted. "Maybe we should do more pranks that cause us to run" Naruto said and they looked at each other before bursting out in laughter. They stayed there for the remainder of their class, that they had skipped, discussing more pranks they could pull.

When the bell rang for the between hours break, they walked back to their lockers to retrieve their bags. Honestly, it was a big ass school, you didn't just drag your bag everywhere with you. It was a pain in the ass for pranks too. Kiba's locker was a few steps down the hallway from Naruto's, so Naruto was alone when she heard someone leaned against the lockers next to her. "Uzumaki-kun, how nice to see you" Sai said and Naruto looked at the pale teen who was clearly wearing the disciplinary committee armband. They had run into each other a little bit too much, and while Naruto didn't exactly have a problem with Sai himself, she did have a problem with his job. "Screw that, Sai. You knew I'd be here so you laid in wait for me" Naruto said and closed her locker after putting her bottle of water back. "You know I did. Though I might prefer it if you laid in wait for me in a private room" Sai said with a fake smile, and if that wasn't creepy enough for Naruto, his words were. "Cut it out with the sexual harassment, Sai. I don't want to punch you" Naruto warned and looked at the pale raven.

"Now, what do you want?" she asked and Sai's smile stayed on his face. "You" he said and Naruto openly shivered. "Yeah, buddy. Not going to happen. Now, tell me the real reason" she said and Sai's smile fell. "You know the reason, so please come without a fuss. Or maybe do make a fuss, give me an excuse to touch you" he said and Naruto brushed past him. "Not a chance, pretty boy" she said and Sai pushed himself off to follow after her. "Naruto?" Kiba's voice came surprised and Naruto looked over her shoulder. "Just go to class, dog-breath" she waved him off and Kiba frowned but listened to her anyway. If there was someone able to bullshit her way through any situation, it was Naruto. "Are you sure you should have done that?" Sai asked and Naruto glanced at him. "What? Send Kiba to class like he was supposed to?" she asked and Sai gave a nod. "He did perform the prank together with you, did he not?" he asked and Naruto scoffed. "Danzou wants me, right? If Kiba went along, it'd only give that creep more reason to shit on us" she said and Sai stayed silent after that until they stopped in front of the doors to the headmaster's office. Naruto frowned but said nothing as Sai knocked on the door. "Danzou-sama? I brought Uzumaki Naruto" Sai said and an old grating voice called them to enter. "Get back to class, Sai" Danzou said and Sai gave a nod, glancing at the blonde standing in the middle of the office before closing the door behind him.

"You know why you're here, Uzumaki-san" the assistant headmaster said as he sat in the headmaster's chair. "I do" Naruto said and Danzou stood up from his throne, as he saw it. "Then you also know what you have to do, right" the old man said and Naruto gritted her teeth. With a grimace, she rolled one of her thigh high black socks down and held the side of her skirt up as Danzou walked around her. Naruto kept her aw clenched and her eyes right in front of her as she felt the man's cane connect to the back of her thigh. She flinched every time the cane hit her skin with a biting sting, yet she swallowed down all her complaints and kept stubbornly standing in place. After the fifth lash, Naruto breathed out at the sound of the cane hitting the ground again. "Now you will write me a paper with 500 times 'I will not play any more pranks'. You know where the desk is" Danzou said and Naruto pulled her sock back up while glaring at the man. "You know this is fucking abuse, right?" she said and hissed when his fingers wrapped around her upper arm with a bruising force she hadn't though he would have. "Do you want to trouble your family?" Danzou said, tightening his grip even more. "Never mind. They're already dead anyway" he said and Naruto flinched at his vicious words. While they were true, they didn't hurt less.

He hauled Naruto into his own office where a low desk was placed in the corner of the room. "Now, unless you want Jiraiya or Tsunade to be troubled, get to writing those lines" Danzou said, throwing the blonde toward the desk. Naruto caught herself on the edge and resisted the urge to haul the desk towards the man. Instead she just sat down on her knees and started writing. After a while, she had to stop to blink away her tears and shake off the cramp in her hand. Luckily, Naruto was used to writing quick, thus she was done sooner than Danzou liked. It was still lunch when she stood up, feeling like her knees were going to give in at any moment form the searing pain and the throbbing in her thigh, yet she stubbornly stayed on her feet. She laid the papers down on Danzou's desk as the bell rang, making the man look up displeased. "I see you've finished" he said and reached out for the papers. Naruto knew that that was where her punishment was going to end up, but it still pissed her off to no end when she watched her papers being shredded to strips in the paper shredder next to the man's desk.

She couldn't stop her fist from connecting with the desk table-top, effectively smashing through it as she failed to control her strength. To her defence, the desk was old and rather thin compared to what else she had been able to break through. Still, that didn't matter as Danzou fell back from her display of power. "Look here, bastard. I don't care on what kind of power-trip you're going, but you threatened my family and I don't stand for that. I will find every piece of dirt on you I can find and then I'll decide what I'll do with it. Don't even think for one second that you hold any kind of power over me" Naruto said and straightened up. On pure stubbornness, she was able to walk out of the office, leaving a mortified Danzou behind with a desk in dire need for replacement. She knew he would get himself back together again, and that he would come back worse. But by then, she should have at least a little dirt on him. Once she was out of the office, she felt her knees buckle and she bit down a sob at the throbbing in her thigh and arm. No doubt there would be bruises. But they were the least of her concern. She had spent the past two hours on her knees. No matter how much inner peace you could get with yoga and meditating, that was not while having to focus on writing.

With a shaky breath, Naruto once again straightened up and walked to her locked to get her lunch and go find Kiba, Shikamaru and Chouji. Sadly, that didn't seem to work out for her as she found a raven haired girl at her locker, looking extremely shy. "Hinata Hyuuga, right?" Naruto asked, recognizing the girl from Kiba's gushing. God, that guy was a sucker in love. The girl's head shot up, a blush clearly covering her cheeks. "H-hai!" she said and Naruto hummed, opening her locker. "A-actually, U-uchiha-san send me t-to tell you to b-bring his lunch up to his c-classroom" Hinata stuttered while one hand wrung her long skirt and the other fiddled in front of her mouth. "That fucking bastard" Naruto hissed as she slammed her locker closed after taking out her lunch as well as her fiancé's. "I-I'm sorry" Hinata stuttered with her eyes squeezed shut. Naruto looked at her and gave a sigh. "It's not your fault. I'm sorry for cursing like that" she said and Hinata glanced up at her, seeing her smile. "You should go get your own lunch before everything is sold. I'm sure Chouji has already passed, but maybe if you're lucky" Naruto said before brightening her smile and walking towards the stairs as she remembered something. She turned back around, seeing the raven haired girl still standing shyly. "You know, you should eat lunch with us sometimes" she suggested and with another bright grin, turned around and walked up the stairs to the second floor of the main building.

It wasn't hard to find Sasuke's class, seeing as how there was a group of girls flogged around the door. "Excuse me!" she called out while forcing her way through. They weren't even paying any attention to her, instead sighing dreamily over the Uchiha-Hyuuga duo in the back of the room at the window. Sasuke was seated in his chair, leaning back arrogantly while Neji stood next to Sasuke's desk with a blank face. Hyuuga Neji was Hinata's cousin and the second prince of the school, one lower than Sasuke and one above Sai, who also happened to be in the same class and now stood in front of Naruto. "How did it go with Danzou-sama?" Sai asked and Naruto grimaced as she shifted her weight, ignoring the few eyes that were slowly straying to her. "The same as always, really. Though I might have lost my cool today" Naruto said and Sai gave a smile. "Oh, you can lose something you never had in the first place?" he asked and Naruto's eyebrow twitched. "Because, you know, you're hot" Sai explained and Naruto closed her eyes as more people started to look at them.

"Oi, Dobe!" Sasuke called out while glaring icily at Sai. "Don't fucking call me that, teme" Naruto said as she patted Sai on the shoulder as she passed him. "Then don't loiter around. I'm waiting for my lunch" Sasuke said as he watched Naruto approach him like a hawk. "You want me to shove it down your throat?" Naruto hissed as she slammed the lunchbox onto Sasuke's table, ignoring Neji who stood still next to the desk. "Do I have to remind you of our bet. You were the one who lost" Sasuke said and Naruto placed her hand on the table and leaned forward so she could glare better at the raven. "Next time, I' beating your ass and I'm dragging you to school wearing drag again" she threatened and Sasuke smirked as he crossed his arms. "No, you won't. You should just give it up" he said and then got serious. Before Naruto could answer, he opened his mouth again. "And tell me why the hell you are limping" he said and Naruto flinched, her eyes falling down guiltily before they flew back up. "It's nothing" she lied and Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Don't lie, Naruto. I can tell when you're lying" he said and Naruto glared at him. "It's nothing, okay! Fuck, stop fucking prying already! You don't have the right to!" Naruto snapped as she raised herself up again, away from the dark eyes that urged her to spill everything.

This was her problem. She didn't need to trouble the Uchiha's with this. "Not my right? Have you forgotten than I'm your-" Sasuke said but cut himself off as Naruto glared at him. "Say one more word and I'll rebuild your fucking face. You know I will so go ahead and make my fucking day" she hissed and Sasuke wisely backed off. With her anger still threatening to take over her actions which would make her yell everything at her, indeed, fiancé, she left the classroom. She could hear the fangirls whisper behind her back but couldn't care less about it. When she passed a certain door that was barely open, the glass hitting the light caught her attention. Curiously, she peered into the classroom, her eyes immediately zeroing in on the familiar instrument. It was a music room, filled with chairs and music instruments. But only one was able to hold Naruto's attention. She walked inside, leaving the door open on a small sliver. Her fingers trailed over the piano in the back of the room as she walked forward to the middle of the wall, where a violin was placed. After making sure that it was school property and not of someone she didn't know, Naruto picked up the instrument. With a smile, she plucked a few of the snares.

It was a funny story of how she started to play, but it did hurt a bit knowing just how much her parents loved to hear her play. It hurt even more to know that she had sold her old violin to pay for the debt Tsunade had accidentally gambled. When Jiraiya and Tsunade wanted to buy her another one, she had declined, not wanting to trouble them with something so minimalistic. Yet, it was weird to say that she missed the instrument. With a soft, yet sad smile, she placed the violin between her shoulder and chin. She positioned her fingers before raising the bow. The first notes came slowly, like dipping your feet into the water to test the temperature. After that, it was surprisingly a lot like slipping into a warm bath, the first seconds tingled before you got used to it. Naruto's eyes slipped closed as she felt the vibrations of the notes drifting into the empty air. Sadness and sorrow was a song she had no idea how she found it, but it was the first one she had learned after her parent's death.

Almost as soon as the last note died, she heard the piano behind her come to live. With a soft smile, she recognized the song. Samidare. With her eyes still closed, she easily picked up on the timing, feeling goose-bumps break out across her back and arms with the joined sounds of both instruments. She frowned a bit as she missed a couple of notes, but never stopped. It was expected after she hadn't played for a couple of years. When the music died down Naruto opened her eyes, immediately letting them drift over to Sasuke who took his fingers off the keys of the piano, staring at her. "You stopped playing" he said, breaking the silence and Naruto placed the violin back. "It's been too long" she admitted and Sasuke closed the lid of the piano, placing the two bento boxes on top of it. "Why didn't you keep playing? You were really good" Sasuke said as Naruto sat down next to him. "Because I sold my violin" she said and glanced at Sasuke. "I'm sorry for lashing out like that. I shouldn't have" she said and Sasuke looked at her, humming the typical Uchiha hum before opening his lunch. "You don't need to apologize. You just need to tell me why you are limping" he said and Naruto looked at him before sighing and opening her own lunchbox. "I'll fix it. You don't need to get involved" Naruto said and Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her. "I don't need to get involved to know what's going on" he said and Naruto looked at him. After a short staring contest, Naruto gave up, not in the mood to stay stubborn.

"I just ran into some trouble with Danzou" Naruto said and shoved the corner of the sandwich in her mouth. "For that prank? I heard it up to my classroom" Sasuke said and Naruto snorted at the memory of it. "Yeah, but Danzou really has it in for me. Like, he would call me to the office if I just as much close my locker too hard" Naruto said and Sasuke looked at the triangle in his hand. "Is that so?" he asked and Naruto shrugged. "It's nothing I can't handle" she said and Sasuke hummed. "Just let me know if you're in trouble. There is no weakness in relying on me. I am your fiancé after all" Sasuke said and Naruto looked at him. "You're right. You are my fiancé, but that doesn't mean that I am helpless and in constant need of saving. Also, didn't we have the deal to not mention that at school. It would be too much trouble if it came out" Naruto said and Sasuke looked at her. It seemed as if he wanted to say something else, but in the end settled for just a hum.

"You're not getting threatened by the fanclub yet?" he asked and Naruto shook her head. "Nope, surprisingly. I had expected them to have made their move already, so I'm pretty much on guard for it" Naruto said and Sasuke looked at her. "Don't get too violent" he warned and Naruto kicked his shin. "What do you mean, violent?" she asked and Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Really? Dobe, for someone who likes to talk things out and come to an understanding, you have the shortest temper I know, you master a couple of martial arts until they were flowing through your veins. And I'm not going to mention the ridiculous strength you store in that little body" he said and Naruto's eyes widened as she looked at him. She quickly chewed and swallowed before answering. "Don't call it ridiculous strength! And I'm not little" she said and Sasuke snorted. "Hn, dobe" he said and Naruto felt her temper flare again. "Shut up, teme! You're just jealous of my strength" she said and Sasuke smirked. "Why would I when I can totally beat you" he said and Naruto gritted her teeth. "Fine, let's test it out! Arm wrestling, right here, right now" she said and stood up, grabbing a desk and putting it behind Sasuke. "Come on, or are you chickening out, Uchiha?" Naruto taunted, riling Sasuke into placing his elbow on the table.

"Bring it, Uzumaki" he said and they clasped their hands together as Naruto spread her legs until she was on equal height with Sasuke. Both held their other hand behind their backs and stared each other down. "Ready?" Naruto asked and Sasuke hummed. "Set" he said and they gave the start signal at the same time. Naruto felt the pressure against her hand and tightened her grip on Sasuke's paler hand as she pushed back. It didn't take long before Sasuke's hand slammed against the desk top and Naruto was cheering for her victory. "A~ah! That made me feel better" Naruto sang with a smile as she sat back down to finish her lunch. Of course, after they were done eating, Sasuke proposed a best 9 out of 10, which Naruto accepted easily.

He was staring again, Sasuke realized. He had been doing that a lot in the past month. To his defences, he couldn't be blamed. Naruto did demand the attention wherever she went. Whether she was being loud or silent, she had that kind of aura that just sucked in everyone's eyes. That was also the reason why he couldn't blame 3/4th of the male population in school for staring after here whenever she walked by. But just because he couldn't blame them, didn't mean that he had to like it. She was his. He knew how childish it sounded, but it was the truth. She was the only one he wanted next to him. He couldn't care less about other girls, no matter how beautiful they were or how much they begged him or pressed up against him with filthy promises. It was also extremely hard with someone as Naruto as competition. While Sasuke had met women more beautiful that the blonde what concerned outer beauty, they were all bellow Naruto in his eyes. Hell, they couldn't even reach her ankles if they tried. It was for a very simple reason. Even without including her appearance, Naruto was like the sun. Always shining and warm, lingering with light even when she was already gone. Sometimes, she was too bright, too hot. Sometimes, she was unforgiving.

To put it simple, Uzumaki Naruto was a force of nature and she was Sasuke's. She had been his first and best friend since they had been children. No matter what Sasuke had done, she had always come back stronger. Sasuke wasn't kidding when he thought of her as a force of nature. She actually came alone to his house through a thunderstorm, just to give him a flower which he had claimed she couldn't pick from the witch's garden. The witch wasn't an actually witch, but an old, lonely lady who loved gardening, and the flower was just a stem of purple forget me not flowers. But the fact that Naruto had been drenched to the bone, obviously shivering with blue lips, clutching to the single deviant purple stem of flowers, holding it out with the biggest grin and the words 'I told you so, 'ttebayo', had made Sasuke's heart melt. He, as stupid three-year-old, had been absolutely gobsmacked by the blonde's bullheadedness to befriend him. After that, Sasuke didn't know what to do with himself, so he kept pushing Naruto away whenever he felt weird around her. Like when she was laughing with Itachi, Sasuke got mad at Itachi and actually pushed Naruto in a mud puddle or stole her food.

Right now, he understood those feelings to be possessiveness and jealous. But back then, he couldn't help but want her attention all for himself. So he did the one thing that was sure to work. He pissed her off, as much as possible. Her angry face was beautiful too, he noticed, and all her attention was directed at him whenever he succeeded in getting her to the point of exploding, which wasn't hard. Hell, he knew it was childish, but he was still as possessive of her as ever. He still pissed her off and challenged her to keep her attention on him. In all honesty, he couldn't care less if everyone at school knew they were engaged. It was just one more proof that she was his. Sasuke had been staring at the blonde washing the dishes of their lunch for the past ten minutes. "You know, you can always pick up a towel and help instead of staring at me" Naruto said, glancing over her shoulder at him. "You're almost done" Sasuke said and Naruto gritted her teeth. "Fucker" she muttered and Sasuke stood up. "When you're done, come to the living-room" he said and stepped out of the kitchen. "Oi! Get back here, Teme!" Naruto yelled after him but Sasuke had no intention of going back. He was fine with helping out with cooking, but dishes were not something he enjoyed doing. Did Naruto not know about the dishwasher they had?

Sasuke settled in the beige leather sofa that was placed in the living-room, looking curiously at the three boxes perched on the table. All three of them were addressed to Naruto and when the mailman had come, Sasuke had checked who the senders were. He was still cautious of their past that tended to haunt them. Naruto had once come running to him when she had received a package with a dead white rabbit and a threat letter in it. That wouldn't happen again as long as Sasuke got a say in it. He was the only one allowed to make Naruto cry, which would be never if he could help it. While he liked her angry face and longed for her smile every second of the day, he did not want to see her crying again. "Sasuke?" Naruto asked as she sat down next to the raven. "Those are for you" Sasuke said with a jerk of his chin towards the three boxes on the table, each a different size. "Hmm? What for?" Naruto asked as she reached out for the smallest one perched on top of the other two as they were stacked onto each other. "You didn't remember?" Sasuke asked with a frown as Naruto blinked at the sender. "Uchiha Madara? Your grandpa?" she asked confused as she looked up at Sasuke while opening the white box. "Just open it, dobe" the raven said while keeping his eyes on her expression as she noticed the words on the card that met her under the lid of the mail box. "It's my birthday!" Naruto realized with wide eyes and Sasuke almost snorted. How typical of her to forget her own birthday.

She picked up the sunflower card and opened it. "Hoop to meet you soon. Have a pleasant birthday" Naruto read out loud and stared up at Sasuke. "How did he know?" she asked and the raven rolled with his eyes. "Does it matter?" he asked and Naruto put the card on the table to open the white square box. Blue eyes widened once more as the inside revealed a Pandora charm bracelet. With a carefulness that was very rarely seen with her, Naruto picked the bracelet up to study it. There were only a couple of charm hanging on the silver bracelet, in the form of a silver frog, a dangling sunflower, a silver heart, a music key, two opal stone, a golden flower bead, a golden N dangling and a silver and gold infinity spiral charm. "I-I can't take this" Naruto stuttered as she looked at the raven with wide eyes. "This is shit expensive, I can't accept this" she said and Sasuke held out his hand. Naruto carefully laid the bracelet down in his palm as if it would explode with the littlest careless move.

Sasuke found amusement with the way Naruto acted like it was some kind of bomb. He opened the clasp and ignored Naruto's protest as he locked the bracelet around her right wrist. "Don't be stupid. If Jii-chan didn't want you to have it, he wouldn't have bought it. Don't insult him by not accepting it" Sasuke said and Naruto looked at her wrist that was now adorned by the charm bracelet. Sasuke made a note in his mind to add an Uchiha crest to the charms later. "Now open the rest, smart-ass" Sasuke said and reluctantly released the blonde's warm hand. Naruto reached out for the next and middle sized package. This one was from Jiraiya and the unease was clearly readable on the blonde's face. "My gut is telling me not to open this" Naruto said and Sasuke leaned back in the sofa, resting his arm seemingly nonchalant but deliberately on the back leaning behind the blonde. He watched curiously as Naruto opened the carton lid, only to see her frown at the black, flower decorated shiny box that looked like a rather large jewellery box.

Still, Naruto didn't trust it as she took it out of the package to open it like it was going to attack her at any minute. Naruto's distrust wasn't ungrounded as her face flared when she opened the box. Sasuke's eyes widened at the inside he could clearly see. The box was separated in two parts. One part was filled with condoms while the other part held a tube of lube, a pair of red furry handcuffs, a black blindfold and something that was a remote controlled vibrating bullet, if the packaging was correct. The lid closed again with a snap that was loud in the silence of the room. Sasuke's mind was somewhere in the gutter, entertaining itself with very explicit fantasies he didn't exactly want to ponder on for too long lest it had some uncomfortable results.

"I'll kill him!" Naruto hissed as she clutched the box closed as if she could will it to never have opened in the first place. "Your face is almost as red as that fur" Sasuke couldn't help himself but tease the blonde, who's glaring eyes stood out even more next to the colour of her face. "Forget everything you saw! Teme! Swear it! You never saw anything, 'ttebayo!" Naruto said, her verbal tick surfacing with her embarrassment. Sasuke thought it was endearing so he couldn't help but smirk. "Just open the next one, usuratonkachi" Sasuke said and Naruto send a last angry look at the black box before putting it back in the package it came in. "I hope that it's not the same, or worse. I swear I'll fucking burn it" Naruto threatened and Sasuke scoffed. He doubted it. Tsunade was not that kind of person. But she was the kind of person who would buy her goddaughter alcohol on her seventeenth birthday. Naruto grinned wide at the small box of flugel, the bottle of passoa and the bottle of rumchata. "Oh my god, Sasuke! Have you tasted any of these?" Naruto asked excited as she looked at him, her embarrassment completely forgotten.

Sasuke revelled under the attention as he shuffled slightly closer so Naruto was almost sitting in the crook of his arm as he shook his head. "Not trying to sound like an alcoholic here, but these are my absolute favourites" Naruto said and Sasuke snorted. "Apparently" he said and leaned on his side to retrieve something from behind the armrest of the couch. He placed the gift package on Naruto's lap, who was staring at the black bottle of passoa. "What?" Naruto said confused as Sasuke settled back in the sofa again. "Just open it" he said and Naruto shot him a suspicious glance before tearing into the wrapping paper. Her eyes widened at the distinctive form of the bright orange case. Without looking up at Sasuke, Naruto opened the case, staring with wide eyes at the wooden violin resting in it. "How did you?" she breathed and Sasuke scoffed. "Oh please, even a blind guy could tell you were heartbroken over the violin you had to sell. While I can't replace the memories that the old one held, I can give you a new one" Sasuke said and Naruto carefully put the violin on the table before literally flying him around the neck. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you" Naruto said as a mantra while Sasuke got over his shock of the unexpected contact. He laid his hand on the blonde's shoulder blade and pulled her closer against his body to return the hug.

Too soon for his licking, Naruto pulled back again and lightly rubbed her eyes. "Teme, you made me cry again" she said but her tone was light-hearted, a grin clearly hearable in her voice. Sasuke kept his hand lightly on the blonde's back, playing with the soft strands of blonde hair. He gave one lock a soft tug with a barely there smile on his face. "Nothing really new there" he said and Naruto playfully hit his thigh. With a burst of stupid confidence, Sasuke leaned forward and pressed his lips against Naruto's cheek, lingering a little longer to be casual before pulling back to see how red her cheeks were. "Happy birthday, usuratonkachi" he said, awfully pleased that he was able to put that blush on her face. "Now I'm kinda irritated that I missed our birthday. I mean, I'm getting gifts from you, but I wasn't able to give you one on your birthday. And isn't eighteen a big thing? Like a sweet sixteen?" Naruto asked to change the subject away from her embarrassment as she leaned back in the sofa, not reacting to Sasuke's fingers resting against her arm. Sasuke shrugged, brushing his fingertips up under the sleeve of her shirt. "I don't mind. You did send me a gift" Sasuke said and felt a slight twinge of unease at the thought that Naruto might not have been the one to send it.

"I know I did. But I wasn't actually here and what I gave compared to what you gave me" "None of that" Sasuke interrupted the blonde while stopping his fingers from caressing her skin. "Don't be an idiot, Naruto. It's not the size or price that matters, it's the gesture behind it" Sasuke said, the red cord with the small bronze protection lock charm dangling from it feeling tight around his ankle, reminding him that it was there. Sasuke was already happy enough that the blonde had remembered his birthday at all. Naruto scoffed. "Then I wonder what kind of gesture Ero-sennin was trying to get at" she said and Sasuke snorted soft. "I don't want to know" he said and Naruto chuckled. They stayed comfortably like that, talking about this and that until the door opened. Sasuke and looked up as Mikoto and Fugaku walked inside the living-room, followed by Itachi, as if they had called each other to arrive at the same time. "I'll pretend that I didn't see any of those bottles" Fugaku said with a pointed look at the two bottles and the carton box of flugel. Naruto gave a guilty grin as she quickly put the bottles back in the box and kicked Sasuke's shin lightly. "What bottles?" she asked as she stood up.

"Sasuke, help carry these perfectly normal and age legal gifts to my room" she said and Sasuke smirked. "The black box too?" he asked and Naruto glared at him. "Yes, the black box too" Naruto hissed through her teeth as she shoved Jiraiya's present into the package before picking it up. Itachi and Mikoto gave them an amused smile as the two teens quickly put away the gifts in Naruto's room. Nobody said anything at the close situation they had found the two teens in and it was almost time for dinner when Naruto was called into the living-room by Itachi, who was caught between feeling regret of pulling Naruto and Sasuke out of the music room and excitement at giving Naruto her gifts. Naruto's eyes widened as she noticed the three packages on the pale wooden living-room table. She already looked embarrassed, so Sasuke leaned against the wall to watch his family give Naruto her gifts, starting with Fugaku. Of course Sasuke knew what they had bought his fiancée, but he still had fun seeing Naruto's eyes widen at the gold watch with a mesh band. Fugaku was almost visibly relieved as the watch wasn't too big. It was bold yet feminine and Naruto thanked the Uchiha embarrassedly. Mikoto was excited to give her gift, which was a complete new casual outfit, consisting out of an orange form fitting pants, a white and light grey top and a dark grey, almost black knit sweater. Naruto barely had the time to thank her before she was forced to change, which Sasuke knew nothing about.

He raised a questioning eyebrow at his father who just shrugged. Itachi followed, who send him a mysterious little smile. When Naruto finally came back in tow of Mikoto, Itachi held out his gift while Mikoto gently pushed the blonde down in the sofa. Naruto's eyes widened at the grey lace up ankle boots with folded edge, showing black fur and a grey buckle. Once she had them pulled on, uneasy about the height, the family looked expectantly at the youngest Uchiha. Apparently, Naruto's last gift from them was a date with Sasuke. It was news to Sasuke, but he wasn't going to complain as he pulled on an oversized dark brown knitted sweater and hooked his thumbs through the holes in his sleeves before wrapping a black thick knitted scarf around his neck. Sasuke offered his arm, which Naruto eagerly took, preferring to cling to Sasuke over falling on her face. While Naruto had become much better with walking on heels, Sasuke could tell she wasn't too sure about the height of the ones she was wearing. Sasuke couldn't do anything other than thank Itachi in his head, even though he knew that wasn't his brother's intention. Intentionally or not, Sasuke didn't mind being the object of jealous stares as they walked through town.

The young Uchiha honestly wondered if Naruto knew how much attention she drew, with her cheeks red from the nipping wind, her hair loose and reaching past her middle and her hips swaying thanks to her heels. With her arm hooked in his, Sasuke didn't need to glare at anyone who's eyes lingered too long on his blonde. It was obvious who she was with and that they couldn't top him. When Naruto dragged him into the food-stand, Sasuke was not surprised that she had taken them directly to Ichiraku's. "Occhan! One miso!" Naruto called out with an excitedly raised hand, her other still loosely hooked in Sasuke's as it had been for half of their trip after she found out that the heels were easy to walk on. The two sat down at the counter as Sasuke said his order much softer than his fiancée. He glanced up as Naruto took off her scarf that was almost the same as Sasuke's. His heart skipped a beat when he caught the flash of a ring of a necklace before Naruto let it drop back under her shirt. Sasuke's lips pulled up in a satisfied smirk, finally knowing after brooding over it that Naruto did indeed wear his ring.

On their way back, Sasuke didn't even need to offer his arm as Naruto leeched off his heat, even though his temperature always seemed to be lower than hers. The next morning, Naruto and Sasuke were up and awake early, surprising the rest of the family with apple beignets, which caused the others to give Sasuke a suspicious stare. In the afternoon, Sasuke was curiously looking at Naruto, who was moving around the kitchen once again. This time, she was making thank you replies for those who had given her gifts. Replies in the form of boozy rumchata cupcakes. She packed them in before deciding to carry them around. First were Itachi and Mikoto, who were home on a Sunday. After that, Sasuke went along with his faincée to the building where Tsunade lived and currently Jiraiya was too. Though both of them were out gambling, Shinzune accepted the packages and clearly told which one was for Jiraiya. Otherwise the whole fondant 'Go impotent' message would be for naught. After that, it was the Main Uchiha compound where Madara lived, who also wasn't home because of a visit he had to make to Izuna, so the gifts were given to the butler. The Uchiha police station came last and as soon as they walked inside, the main force existing out of relatives, very distant relatives and married in family looked up.

Sasuke nodded in greeting at the relatives he passed as he led Naruto through the building with a hand on her lower back. No doubt, rumours would spread about Sasuke showing up with his blonde, but Sasuke didn't mind in the slightest bit. With the promise of a snack, Naruto and Sasuke entered Fugaku's office. The older Uchiha was pleasantly surprised by the visit and the thank you gift and paused his work to make a small chat with them. Before they took their leave from the office, Fugaku brought up the application for an internship, something Sasuke had wanted ever since he was a kid. The smile on his face was filled with childlike glee, even though he knew it would not be as he expected, nor would it be like he had fantasized about as a kid. Fugaku promised his son that they would talk about it when they were home and Sasuke eagerly agreed. "So, police officer, huh" Naruto said and Sasuke rolled with his eyes at her leer. "Some kind of fetish I need to know about?" she asked and Sasuke gave her a light shove, right into one of the plants that served as decoration. He continued walking as Naruto spluttered and plucked the leaves out of her mouth and hair while Sasuke tried to keep in his laughter.

"Teme!" Naruto yelled as she ran up to him, stopping short to send a kick into his rear, making the raven stumble forward, flaying not to fall. He had forgotten about her strength. Not a good idea, especially not when his head almost smacked into the entrance doors. Naruto burst out laughing as Sasuke looked slightly stunned. "That's it" Sasuke hissed as he turned back to his blonde. She didn't stop laughing as she pushed through the door, Sasuke hot on her heels. "Get back here, Usuratonkachi!" Sasuke called but didn't mind the view he was getting. "I'm not that stupid" Naruto called back as she jumped over the obstacles on the road, Sasuke keeping up easily. He could pass her if he wanted, which he did, a couple of seconds later. When they were back home, both of them collapsed completely out of breath from the race. Somehow, Naruto always made Sasuke revert back to a childish kid. Once again, he didn't mind it. Only because that was the influence she had on him and he revelled in it. Nobody else would be able to make him feel so… alive, no matter how corny it sounded. Was it then really so bad that he wanted her next to him for the rest of his life? Was it bad that he was so possessive of her when she was always so social with everybody else who could take her away from a hard-ass like him?

* * *

Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Little side-note: If I am insulting someone with this story or with the things I've written, I'm sorry. That is not my intention.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this story.

* * *

Day 74.

It had taken long, Naruto thought as she looked at the group of girls in front of her, glaring lividly at her. They had cornered her in the alley between the gymnasium and the supply shed. She had just been walking from the main building to her classroom in the east block, where the gym was located between, when they had practically shaved her into the alley and blocked the way. In front stood Sakura, who Naruto knew to be the upper fan-girl and leader of the Uchiha Sasuke fanclub. A die-hard stalker, in other words. She was also in the same class as Sasuke was, together with a handful of Sasuke fangirls. Who was she kidding? Every one of the female gender in the raven's class was a fangirl.

"Hey, bitch, it seems like our letters didn't get through to your head" Sakura sneered and Naruto remembered every threat letter she had found in her locker. She also remembered having a good laugh at it before chucking it into a trashcan. She also remembered a couple of text messages from unknown numbers, telling her to leave Sasuke alone. And although she had been creeped out because she hadn't given them her number, she had just blocked the numbers. Shikamaru had apologized the next day, saying that Ino, the vice-president of the fanclub, had taken is phone and stolen her number from it. Naruto heaved a sigh with closed eyes as she pushed her hands in the pockets of her skirt. "Look here, even if you tell me to leave Sasuke alone, I can't" Naruto said and her eyes shot open with the sharp jab in her shoulder. "First of, it's Uchiha-sama to you, tramp. Secondly, we have rules here in this school. You'll have to follow them if you don't want to get hurt" Sakura said and Naruto looked at her shoulder before looking up at the pinkette, trying to reign in her temper. If it had been a guy doing this to her, she would have beaten them to a pulp for even thinking of threatening her like this.

"Okay, I'll warn you now. First, don't do that again" Naruto said as she brushed off the invisible dust on her shoulder. "Secondly, if you are able to land one punch on me without complain about breaking a nail, I'll take your threats seriously" Naruto said and looked up at the pinkette again, tilting her chin up in a way that made her look down on Sakura. "And lastly, you're a creep, with the way you're acting like Sasuke is yours" Naruto said and tilted her weight onto her left foot. "I don't care if you end up getting a restraining order against you because of your stalker habits, but I don't have a choice. Because of circumstances, which I do not need to tell you, I am living with the Uchihas. I can't not hang around Sasuke because I live together with him" Naruto said and some of the girls looked absolutely disgusted. "A slut like you would live in Sasuke-sama's house?!" one of them hissed and Naruto rolled with her eyes. The blonde gasped and her eyes widened as she felt cold water poor over her head, drenching her clothes until they stuck to her skin. "Have you woken up from your dream?" Sakura asked sweetly as she lowered the head of the garden hose. Naruto slowly looked up, meeting dark grey eyes behind the window of the gym. Of course Sasuke was watching them. But the fact that there were more guys behind him, watching along with him pissed Naruto off even more than being drenched mid-November.

"The only reason you are living with the Uchihas is because they pity a whore like you. Don't get any ideas, blondie. To Sasuke, you are nothing more but a filthy charity case that he doesn't want to be around. Stop polluting the air he breaths by being around him" Sakura said and the girls behind her snickered. Naruto kept her eyes on Sasuke, trying to calm down and not beat the pinkette into the ground and make her eat her own shoes. Sasuke's cold look that was typical for an Uchiha in public was directed at her. Not for one second did it shift at the pinkette who was looking way too smug with herself. It wasn't a look that was bad. It was a silent green light for Naruto to do whatever she wanted. But before she could, someone familiar made his way through the group of girls. "Don't do it" Sai said as he stopped in front of Naruto, blocking her vision while giving his back at the group of fangirls in an insulting manner. Naruto wasn't too sure if it was on purpose or not, since Sai had even less tact than she had. Sai laid a towel over the blonde's hair and lifted her chin up. "Don't give Danzou-sama any more reason to punish you" Sai whispered and Naruto gave him a long stare before she sighed.

"I know. I'll get in trouble with Danzou either way, but I don't need it to be over these bitches" Naruto said and raised her hands to start drying her hair. Sai gave a nod, knowing that was the most he was going to get from the stubborn blonde. He turned to the group with a painfully fake smile that was as creepy as it was see-through. "I suggest you all get on your way again, before I have to take you in for bullying" Sai said as he took off his dark blue sports jersey and turned around to wrap it around Naruto's wet shoulders. "You okay?" Sai asked as the group of fangirls trailed off with a grimace on their faces. "I'll live" Naruto said and Sai smirked. "Purple, huh. I guess it goes well with orange" he said and Naruto glanced down. Of course, her white shirt had to become see-through with being drenched. "Mother fucker" Naruto cursed as she threw a swing at the pale teen, which he easily dodged. "Easy there, beautiful. No need to get the claws out" Sai said and Naruto glared at him.

"Naru?! Oi!" Naruto heard her name being called out as the bell rang. "Where are you?! Come here, little fox!" Kiba coaxed as if trying to call a little cat. Naruto vowed to make Kiba hurt during gym as she clicked with her tongue. "Oi, puggles! Don't fucking do that!" Naruto said as she walked out of the alley, trailing water and Sai behind her. "Wow, what happened?" Shikamaru asked as they noticed her drowned rat state. "Did the Sasuke zombies get to you?" Kiba asked as he held up Naruto's bag. "Yup. They finally got the balls to say things to my face, but they could have chosen a better time to help me shower. I'm fucking cold" Naruto complained as she twisted her wet hair up a high messy bun. "Aww, poor little fox. Are you all wet now?" Kiba teased with a smirk and Naruto glared at him before she got an idea. "Yes, I'm wet and cold. Puggles, warm me up" Naruto said and slung her arms around the brunet's neck, pressing her wet clothing against the teen's body, making it soak through the fabric of Kiba's clothes. "Aah! Fuck! That's cold!" Kiba complained loudly as he tried to push Naruto off him, who just laughed. "I don't want to get sick, idiot" Kiba said as he wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist, intent to put all his strength behind it. Naruto laughed breathlessly as Kiba squeezed the air out of her lungs. "Okay, okay. I give" Naruto said as she tapped his shoulder.

Her feet touched the ground again as Kiba released his grip a bit. He looked up behind her as Shikamaru was giving him a warning look. The brunet gulped as he noticed the down-right cold death-glare he was receiving from a certain Uchiha, who was walking up to them. Kiba was quick to release his partner in crime, almost taking a step back. "Sai" Sasuke called out, drawing now also Naruto's attention. "You should go change quick. Wouldn't want the star officer of the disciplinary committee to be late to class" Sasuke said as he took Sai's jersey off Naruto's shoulders and pointedly held it out to the paler raven. Sai took the jersey with a smile before turning to Naruto, ignoring Sasuke's glare. "Don't let your guard down, Naruto" he said and Naruto rolled with her eyes as she wrapped her arms around herself to keep warm. Sasuke didn't even watch Sai leave as he shrugged off his black pea-coat. "I told you to bring your coat" Sasuke said on a scolding tone as he threw his coat over the blonde's head carelessly. "How should I have known that I would get sprayed by ice-cold water? It's not like I was thinking 'oh, hey, let's get wet today. I'll bring my coat so that I won't be cold afterwards' while sprinting to get to school on time because you couldn't get your fat, lazy ass out of bed. If you wan't wake up in the morning, don't stay awake so late" Naruto snarled as she moved her arms into the sleeves that covered even the tips of her fingers.

"You were awake just as late as I was, sitting on your computer" Sasuke snarled back and Naruto glared up at him. "Yeah, but at least I was able to get up in the morning" she said and Sasuke glared back. "Hn, whatever, Usuratonkachi" he said and turned around to walk away to his next class. "Ché, stupid idiot" Naruto said after him, at which Sasuke raised his middle finger over his shoulder. "I should seriously put some laxatives in his food" Naruto mumbled as she tightened the warm coat around her shivering frame. "I thought I was going to die" Kiba said and Naruto looked at him. "Why?" she asked and Kiba raised an eyebrow. "You didn't see the way he was looking at me? If it had been possible, I would have died ten times in three seconds just by him looking at me. No doubt, he has already killed me 7 times over in his head" Kiba said and Naruto frowned. "Really?" she asked and Shikamaru gave her a thoughtful look. "OH YOUTHFUL STUDENTS! LET'S GET CHANGED SO WE CAN GET TO HEAT OUR BODY AND BLOOD UP WITH THE POWER OF YOUTH AND SPORT!" Gai-sensei said loud as he called the students of 2-B inside the gym to change. In the high standard dressing-rooms, Naruto tried not to think too much about the glares being send at her back by the other girls in her class, who were all pretty much Uchiha-fangirls.

When Naruto hung up Sasuke's coat, she noticed the Uchiwa fan on the collar between the shoulder blades. Not too big, but noticeable either way. Yeah, that was going to draw attention. With a sigh, Naruto pulled off her wet clothes, hanging them onto the heating to dry. It were the two last hours before the end of the school-day, but that didn't mean that Naruto wanted to go home with wet clothes. Changing into the dark blue shorts and white ugly shirt that was the PE uniform, Naruto dropped her necklace under her collar and pulled on her grey high top sneakers that felt like she was walking on clouds. She walked into the gymnasium and spotted Kiba and Shikamaru sitting against the wall. "Apparently, we're playing baseball. Outside" Kiba informed the blonde, who's face fell into a blank stare. "Really? Now?" she asked and Shikamaru sighed. "Such a drag" he said and for once, Naruto completely agreed. It was cold as balls outside, but their crazy teacher in a green tracksuit was relentless. Worst was, he had paired the groups boys against girls while he joined the girls.

"That's unfair! I want Naruto with us!" Kiba had complained loudly, which caused Gai to give in and Naruto to walk over to the boy's team. Kiba knew of her idiotic strength that was equal to Gai's. Gai honestly just wanted to sport along with them, which was why he allowed it, but nobody actually cared. Naruto was batting first as one of the girls had to throw. "Take your anger out on it" Kiba said as he handed Naruto the metal bat. Naruto smirked at the brunet as she walked up to the home plate at the baseball field behind the gym-building. She flipped the bat around a couple of times to get a feel of it before taking her stance. There was part of her that found it rather sad that the girl couldn't throw any decent balls, but the other part was just relieved that she could focus all her anger in her swing without having to look if the ball would curve or not. Putting all her force behind her swing, she ended up sending the ball out of the field. "Hn" she hummed slightly amused as she started walking to the first base, the basebat on her shoulder before she dropped it. The other students stared at her as she jogged around the field, tapping her foot on every base before reaching back to homeplate.

"You do know that it crashed through a window, right?" Shikamaru asked as Kiba stood ready to swing. "Really? Shit" Naruto said as she sat down next to him. "So, you and Sasuke, huh" the Nara genius said and Naruto frowned as she looked at him. "What do you mean?" she asked and Shikamaru glanced at her. "It's okay. You must have your own reasons for keep your relationship a secret, but you're being pretty obvious" Shikamaru said as he leaned back against the fence. "Wait, what? Relationship?" Naruto asked and her eyes widened. "You mean Sasuke and I?" she asked and Shikamaru sighed. "You don't need to lie or play stupid. I can keep secrets" he said and Naruto got on her knees. "No, no, no, no, no, no! You're getting something wrong here, Shika!" she said and glanced around to see if someone heard her while Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. He was rarely wrong, and those times he could count on one hand in his whole young life. "Well, not exactly wrong but… it's complicated" Naruto said and Shikamaru raised a knee to lean his elbow on. "I'm sure I can keep up if you want me to" he said and Naruto sat back on her heels. "It's… I'm engaged to him" she said and Shikamaru's eyes widened momentarily.

Naruto knew she could trust the genius and she had wanted to talk about it with him and with Kiba, but she didn't know how to bring it up. Now that Shikamaru had done so, she could finally tell it to someone who she knew would keep it a secret. "The fangirls will rip you apart" Shikamaru said and Naruto nodded. "Yeah, not only that. I'll die slowly and painfully and none of my body parts will ever be found. But it's an arranged marriage" Naruto said and scratched the back of her head. "Sasuke and I are childhood friends. I've known him since I can remember. He was always just there. And because of that, our parents decided to put an engagement over our heads" Naruto said and looked down on her knees in the dirt. "My parents died when I was seven and I had to move with my godfather to travel around the world. They promised that when I was sixteen, ero-sennin would bring me back and entrust me to the Uchiha's. So, now I'm living with Sasuke and his family in the Uchiha house as Sasuke's fiancée" Naruto said and Shikamaru let it sink in. "That's old fashioned" he said and Naruto snorted. "Did you think of breaking it? I'm sure you'd be able to" he said and Naruto's eyes widened.

Breaking it? Of course she knew that was possible. Hell, if she told them, they would probably understand. Even if she didn't want to tell the Uchihas, she could just tell Tsunade and Jiraiya who would get her out of there in a heartbeat. But did she want to get out of it? There was no pressure on them and nobody was trying to chain them to each other. And while Naruto was confused, she did not feel uncomfortable or dissatisfied in their current situation. "Never mind. Sorry I asked" Shikamaru said, having thoughtfully watched her expression change. "No, it's a logical question" Naruto said as she shook her head. "It's not exactly easy to be in this position at our age, but there is no pressure. I can back out with no hard feelings whenever I want, which they keep reminding me of. But my parents did this for a reason, and I want to know that reason and make sure of it with my own two eyes and feelings" Naruto said and Shikamaru looked at her. "As long as you don't become a crazy fangirl" he said lightly and Naruto grimaced. "That is never going to happen" she said and heard the footsteps of Kiba approaching. Shikamaru easily changed the subject with a pointed jab at Kiba, which caused the trio to start bickering and insulting each other.

After gym, Naruto changed back in her dry uniform before slipping into Sasuke's coat. On their way to the school gates, Kiba talked about the dreaded first exam period they would have the next month. Naruto easily picked out Sasuke leaning against the gate, surrounded by girls who were trying to talk with his unsociable ass. "Oi, Naruto, you got my number, right" Shikamaru said and Naruto nodded at him, confused as to why he would bring that up. "If there is something wrong or you just want to talk, give a call, okay" the Nara genius said and Naruto smiled, her chest warming with the gesture of the can't-be-bothered brunet. "Thanks, Shika" Naruto said as she patted his shoulder. Sasuke pushed through the crowd of fangirls as soon as blue met grey, easily falling into step with the blonde. "Are your clothes dry now?" Sasuke asked and Naruto nodded. "Yup, I put them on the heater in the locker room. You need your coat back?" she asked as she looked up at him, once again inside her mind cursing his height and her lack of it. "No, keep it for now" Sasuke said Naruto pushed her hands deep in the pockets of the coat. "You think we need to stop by the store?" Sasuke asked and Naruto looked up at the sky in thought. "No, I found the ingredients I needed this morning in the fridge, so we should be fine" she said and Sasuke gave a nod. "You should rejoice, it's going to be something with tomato-sauce" Naruto said and Sasuke hummed. "As long as it's edible" he said and Naruto rolled with her eyes.

Once home, Naruto first took a shower and changed into a pair of shorts and one of her men's shirts before sitting down behind her computer. Call her paranoia, but she never trusted Sasuke fangirls. She had had troubles with them in the past and they weren't exactly nice. She remembered having her hair cut off extremely short and bad when Sasuke had admitted to liking girls with long hair. But that wasn't the reason why she kept her hair long now. She just liked her hair long, not because Sasuke liked it. Naruto called up all the files that were connected to her in any way, whether they were on her computer or on another system made no difference. She checked every security on the files, updating them and changing little things on them. A second of doubt passed before she decided to add another layer, just to be sure. She was half-way when Sasuke knocked on her door. Naruto closed the black and green screen she had been working on and called for Sasuke to enter. "When are we going to eat?" Sasuke asked as he stepped into the room, going straight for Naruto's bed where he sat down. "Huh? What time is it?" Naruto asked but still glanced at the clock in the corner of her screen. "17.30. Shouldn't you start on dinner?" Sasuke asked and Naruto looked at him. "Can you give me an extra ten minutes? I'll start after that, I just need to finish something up" Naruto said and Sasuke leaned back on his hands as he narrowed his eyes. "Hn" he hummed and Naruto raised an eyebrow at him as he made no move to leave.

"You planning to shoot roots there, Sasuke?" she asked and Sasuke gave her a long look. "Does this have to do with that Inuzuka or that Nara?" he asked and Naruto frowned. "No, Kiba and Shika have nothing to do with this" she said and the twitch in Sasuke's eyebrow made it clear that the raven wasn't pleased. By what, Naruto didn't know but she had a guess. "Sasuke, are you jealous or something?" she asked blunt and Sasuke stood up. "Do I have a reason to be?" he asked as he walked closer to her, crossing the surprisingly big room. Naruto released her wireless white computer mouse to lean back in her desk chair. There might be a little too much white in her room, but she actually liked it that way. Sasuke leaned against the desk, crossing his arms and ankles as he looked at the blonde with a straight face, if not a little cold. "They're just friends, Sasuke" Naruto said and Sasuke's answer came without a pause. "And I'm your fiancé" he said and Naruto held his gaze with the same firm look Sasuke was giving her. "I know. Shika does too" she said and this seemed to surprise Sasuke momentarily. "He's too smart and he figured it out. He brought it up during PE today and I didn't see a point in denying it when he can keep a secret" Naruto said and it was obvious by the look in his eyes that this news pleased Sasuke in a way.

Normally, Naruto would get absolutely repelled by possessiveness, like she had before. But with Sasuke, it was different. Sasuke didn't stop her from going around with friends and let her live her own life. That didn't mean that he didn't remind her of their connection but was pleased enough with Naruto acknowledging that connection. Sasuke had always respected her wishes and her sociable personality with her wanderlust. He complained about it and didn't like it, but he respected it and often went along with her even if it was something he didn't like. Maybe it was weird, but in a way, Naruto liked that Sasuke was possessive enough to remind her that she was his and that she had a place to return to. Something she hadn't been sure of since she had been seven and her house and parents had been taken away from her. Tsunade's apartment where she sometimes stayed for a couple of months whenever they were in town was okay, but it didn't feel like she belonged there. It was complicated and she was still trying to figure out how she felt. But she wasn't the only one, as she could see Sasuke do the same. "Now, get out. Give me ten minutes and I'll start dinner and you're helping me" Naruto said and Sasuke hummed again in the manner that seemed to be typically Uchiha. He pushed himself off and seemed to hesitate for a second before raising his hand. Naruto startled short as Sasuke's cold fingers touched her cheek, his thumb caressing her cheekbone before his hand fell away again.

"Don't take too long. I'm fucking hungry. Sai stole part of my lunch" Sasuke said on his way out of her room. Naruto hummed short and waited until the door was closed before letting her head hang down, feeling her cheeks burn. After shaking her embarrassment away, she opened the previous screen again and restarted typing. It wasn't the first time Sasuke had touched her with there being any reason to. Always a small touch like his hand on her lower back to lead her somewhere, his hand on her hip as she passed her in a tighter space like in the kitchen. Or like now, caressing the skin on her cheek, arm or hand. He was getting bolder, she recognized. Things like his arm practically around her shoulders whenever they sat in the sofa, their knees touching or sometimes even gently playing with her fingers. Cornering her and towering over her whenever they were bickering, always with that same infuriating little smirk. And lately, he even started by kissing her cheek whenever they went to sleep or woke up. Naruto didn't mind the contact, but she also wasn't escalating it in fear of sending confusing signals that could be misinterpreted. Because no matter the predicament they found themselves in, Sasuke was Naruto's best friend. He always had been and always would be. But Naruto was afraid of breaking that with giving him the wrong signals and hurting him. She was not going to lie to herself and deny everything, because she was indeed developing feelings for the raven. Or maybe they always had been there and she just hadn't realized it.

Whatever it was, it didn't matter. She was not stupid enough to ignore the way her heart beat faster whenever Sasuke was close enough, or the way her eyes always effortlessly found him even in the biggest crowds. She just wasn't too sure if it was enough. It might just be a crush, something induced by the idea of being engaged to him. Naruto was confused and didn't want to lead Sasuke on if she wasn't one hundred percent sure. After completing the last protection detail to her files, Naruto put her computer on sleep mode before going downstairs with her mp3-player and portable speakers in hand. "Sasuke!" she yelled through the house as she entered the kitchen. "What?" the raven asked as he entered the kitchen. "We're starting" Naruto said and leaned on the kitchen island counter as she shuffled through her playlist, looking for a good song to play. "What do you want me to do?" Sasuke asked as he passed behind her, laying a hand in her hip while the blonde moved forward a bit, noticing that she might have taken up too much space. "First, we'll clean the shrimps" Naruto said and jerked her chin at the sack with previously frozen sea-animals. Sasuke gave a nod as he washed his hands at the sink. Naruto finally settled on I'd rather drown from set it off before washing her hands and putting herself and Sasuke to work.

Cooking with Sasuke was rather funny, since the raven wanted to follow a recipe to the letter and Naruto was more like 'a spoon? Ah, it's already a cup. Fuck it, let's add a little more'. Not to mention that Naruto was singing enthusiastically along with her music while Sasuke was more single-mindedly focussed on not letting anything burn. Their dinner ended up being slightly too spicy, but Sasuke loved it either way.

"Hey, blondie" a voice said behind Naruto and he blonde frowned as she looked over her shoulder. "Pot calling the kettle black" she muttered as she found Ino looking at her with a hint of unease in her pale blue eyes. "What's up?" Naruto asked and Ino scratched her cheek as she looked away. "I need your help" she said and Naruto raised an eyebrow. "That's new. What for?" she asked, genuinely curious as to what she could help the Yamanaka heir with. "I need help studying for my exams and Shika's teaching is way too hard. He told me that you're practically as good as he was and that you would be able to teach me better" Ino said and Naruto hummed in thought. "And now you want me to tutor you?" she asked and Ino gave a nod before casting her eyes down. "Well, I wouldn't say that I'm as good as that genius is, but I'm not too shabby. I'm sure I can explain it better than him since we don't exactly think like geniuses" Naruto said and turned halfway to the blonde. "Why don't you come eat lunch with us now and we'll see how and when we can get together to study, how's that?" Naruto asked and Ino looked up again. "You'd do that? After I treated you like I did?" she asked and Naruto snorted. "If I had to hold grudges every time I was treated like that, I'd never get on with my life. I'm not as petty as to rejected someone honestly asking me for help with her future, no matter how much of a four-year-old brat she was in the past" Naruto said and turned around to walk outside.

Ino blinked out of her surprise and jogged a bit to catch up with the smaller blonde. "Hinata!" Naruto called out as she saw a familiar figure standing shyly next to the door, curiously peeking outside to where Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji and Lee sat. the raven haired girl actually jumped to turn around. "Come on, before the lunch is over" Naruto said and the raven looked down before giving a nod. "Oi, puggles! How long do you think before they figure it out?" Naruto asked as she approached the group with the two girls behind her. Kiba looked up with a grin as Naruto sat down in the circle. "I don't think too long" Kiba said and looked on his watch. "If our time schedules are on the dot, then I'd say another five minutes" he said and Naruto smirked as she took her bento box. She noticed Sasuke and Neji walking up to them, Neji frowning and Sasuke with a blank face. "What's wrong, Neji-nii-san?" Hinata asked curious and Neji stopped next to her while Sasuke sat down next to Naruto. "Iruka-sensei and Kurenai-sensei have been yelling at the printer for the last ten minutes and some smartass covered everything in the teacher's lounge with Christmas wrapping paper" Neji said and Naruto and Kiba burst out in laugher, reaching out for a snappy high five that was as painful as it was loud, but oh so satisfying.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me" Shikamaru said and Kiba and Naruto smirked widely like two chesire cats. "It's your doing, Naruto-san, Kiba-san?" Lee asked, who had started hanging out with them after Naruto had gone toe to toe with him during a match of karate. Naruto and Kiba nodded proudly as answer. "I'm already planning me next one" Naruto said and Kiba looked interested as Shikamaru sighed. "It has to do with a lot of balloons, an air-horn, impossible glasses of water and a container of febreze" Naruto said and Kiba's eyes sparkled. "I was first planning on using twinkies. But then I was like, hell no, I'd rather eat them" she said and Kiba smirked. "When are we doing this?" he asked and Naruto snickered. Of course her partner in crime would go along with her pranks. "After Christmas vacation. Give them the time to let their guard down" Naruto said and Kiba snickered before they started laughing. "You guys are the worst" Ino said, but she was smiling. "Is every prank that has been pulled this year been you two?" she asked and Naruto and Kiba grinned at her.

It didn't take long before Ino and Naruto started talking about the study sessions, which Kiba practically begged to join, while Lee thought it was a good idea and Hinata shyly asked to join too. Chouji would come if there was food and Shikamaru was roped into it. Neji would come because he was her bodyguard. Because Naruto had already asked the Uchiha if it was possible to use her room for the study session, Sasuke had no choice but to be there too. There was barely a month left until the mid-term exams, so they started early, but nobody actually cared. Which was the reason why they moved as a big group to the Uchiha house, Naruto, Hinata and Ino at the front with the guys trailing behind. "Wow" Kiba said as they passed the gates and Naruto snorted. "Yeah, I'm not used to it either" she agreed as Sasuke walked up to the front door to open it. They all settled in Naruto's room where Sasuke placed a low table so they could all write and place their stuff. "Your room is almost three times the size of mine" Kiba whistled as Naruto snorted. "To me, this is not a bedroom, but an apartment" Naruto said and took out her books. Neji was more interested in the map on the world and the weapons next to it while the group started teaching each other, a bag of chips open in the middle of the table. "How are you so good at math? You make this so easy" Ino said, a good time into their study session. "What can I say, I'm good with numbers" Naruto said with a small smile. She was even better with codes, but they didn't need to know that.

"What about languages?" Neji asked and Naruto laughed as she scratched the back of her neck. "Yeah, that. I know my way around with about seven languages, from all the countries I've visited. The red ones are the ones I've visited and got in trouble in. The green ones are the ones I liked and the blue pins are the ones I want to go to" Naruto said and all eyes turned to the map where there were at least nine red pins, fourteen green pins and thirty-seven blue pins. "Do you speak all the languages?" Hinata asked and Naruto shook her head. "No, you can get around with English as main language, most of the time. In some examples, you're better off using Arabic, French or German. But most of the time, English alone will get you around okay, as tourist" Naruto said and Lee leaned forward eagerly. "How did you learn so much languages?!" he asked and Naruto leaned back a little from his intensity. "Well, the fastest way to learn a language is from a lover" Naruto said and didn't miss the way Sasuke's eyes suddenly seemed glued to her from where he was lying comfortably on her bed, reading one of his university level books. "Lovers?!" Ino asked, this time with the same intensity as Lee.

"Okay, wow! Hold your horses!" Naruto said as she raised her hands. "I'll tell you this now, I'm a virgin, okay! One hundred percent virgin! I haven't even had my first kiss, so don't imagine me as someone who's slept around" Naruto said and leaned on the table. "But I was travelling with a porn writer. That book Kakashi-sensei always reads, the Icha Icha series? My godfather who raised me is that author. I don't know how many nights I was stuck in a hotel-room with one creaking bed on the left side of the wall, a screamer on the right, a kinky couple as below neighbour and an even kinkier one trying to break through their floor, which was my ceiling. You pick things up" Naruto said and Neji and Shikamaru grimaced. "Or suddenly, that ero-sennin decides to take a break of travelling at a brothel and you're stuck waiting. And then they rope you into saying 'I want to make love softly, for the first five minutes. Then I want to be slammed into the wall and fucked out of my brains. You up for it?' against some kind of passer-by" Naruto said and shuddered at the memory of the hungry stare she had gotten before Ero-sennin had actually punched the guy and dragger her out of there. "I had no idea what I was saying until Ero-sennin told me what I did" Naruto said and Kiba burst out in laughter while even Shikamaru's lip twitched as the others laughed softer than the dog-boy. Only Sasuke didn't seem to find it amusing.

"Usuratonkachi" he said and lowered his cellphone next to his side. "We're home alone tonight. What's for dinner?" he asked and Naruto hummed in thought. "What time is it?" she asked and the group glanced at their watches. "17.30" Chouji said and Naruto looked at them. "If you want, you can stay for dinner and we can continue a bit longer. I don't mind" Naruto said and the group was up for it, which left Sasuke to sulk again. When Naruto came back half an hour later with a large scale of steaming homemade lasagne, Hinata following her with plates and cutlery, Sasuke took place next to Naruto again. The food was shared and eaten up with gusto before Naruto and Hinata brought the dirty plates and empty scale back to the kitchen. When Naruto sat back down, Sasuke sat close against her side, letting their knees rest together as well as their shoulders touching. Naruto was a little startled as Sasuke's hand landed on her knee under the table, but she didn't reject it.

"Is something wrong, Ino?" Naruto asked as she paused next to the blonde who sat on her knees next to the school, looking under a car. She looked up, surprised to see Naruto there with Sasuke looking bored next to her. Both wore the same styles pea-coat, despite that Naruto's was longer and was white. Ino's own thoughts betrayed her by thinking that they looked really good together, but she pushed it away quickly. Thanks to yesterday's study session, she had gotten to know the blonde a bit better and all the nasty rumours the fanclub were telling about her were pretty much all false. Ino was heavily ashamed for her own actions towards the smaller blonde, who had done absolutely nothing besides incurring the jealousy of the fanclub-members. Ino stood up and dusted off her own purple trench-coat. "I dropped my phone and it fell under the car. I'm not sure who's car it is otherwise I'd ask them to move a bit" Ino said and Naruto shrugged. "Or you could just lift the car" she said as she walked to the front of the car. "No, no. Don't be ridi-" Ino started saying but trailed off with wide eyes and open mouth as Naruto seemingly effortlessly lifted the front of the car until both her arms were stretched out. Sasuke passed Ino to pick up the smartphone that laid under the car before retreating so Naruto could put the car back down.

"What?!" Ino voiced the thoughts of every gobsmacked passed-by, be it adults, students or parents with their kids. Some had even recorded it with their cellphones, which Sasuke had seen but couldn't care less about. "Is something wrong?" Naruto asked as she brushed off her hands. "You- you just lifted a car!" Ino said and Naruto tilted her head. "It's just a small city car. It doesn't take much" she said and Ino was just about to say something but stopped when Sasuke held her phone out to her. She looked stupefied up at the Uchiha who just shrugged. Really, he had gotten used to Naruto's insane strength and it would be unnatural if she wouldn't have it. It was part of Naruto and so it was normal to Sasuke, even if it wasn't to others. "Let's go before we're late" Naruto said as she put her hands back in her pockets.

It was during the second hour in the day that she found herself once again in Danzou's office, Sai having escorted her with a pitying look. Naruto took notice of the new desk that was thicker than the previous one and she wondered if she would be able to break it again. Danzou noticed her look and cleared his throat for her attention. "You know why you're here again" Danzou said and Naruto rolled with her eyes as she shifted her weight, knowing he would still sum it up. "Not only did you wrap the whole teacher's office in wrapping paper, you also attached a note of voice activator to the printers in every building and smashed a window with a baseball. And just this morning, you decided it was a good idea to lift up Umino Iruka's car" Danzou listed and Naruto looked bored out of the window behind the old man. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?" he asked, peeved with the lack of respect and attention. "Nope. I did all those things and I don't see the need to deny it" Naruto said and finally looked at Danzou with a blank look she had picked up in the Uchiha household. "Can we get this over with now? I have better things to do" she said and Danzou lifted his chin high in the air. "You know the drill" he said and Naruto didn't even sigh as the man stood up and she rolled her sock down. "What do you want me to write? I will not lift cars?" Naruto asked and didn't flinch as the can made contact with the back of her thigh. "I will tell you after I'm done" Danzou said and followed through with the next strike.

Naruto could feel her thigh throb and a small trail of blood seeping from one of the cuts that had broken the skin. With a blank face, she pulled up her thigh high over the red marks of the five cane strikes. She obviously noticed how her not even flinching, irritated the man and she got a small satisfaction out of it. "What do you wish for me to write, Danzou? I am using dirty connections to take over the position of headmaster from Sarutobi Hiruzen?" Naruto asked and was surprised by the hand making contacted with her cheek. Her head clicked to the side as her cheek burned with a stinging throb. Undoubtedly, the man's handprint would be visible in her skin. Danzou's hand closed around Naruto's wrist and squeezed with strength that made Naruto's bones protest. "Watch your words, girl" Danzou threatened as Naruto pulled her shoulders up, trying to get her wrist out of his grip. "Hmpf, just as stupid as your father" Danzou said and Naruto froze. "What the hell do you know of my father?!" she asked confused. Why would he know her father, of all people? And what had her father done to make him sound so hateful?

The sound of a door opening and closed in the office next to them, drew Danzou's attention away from the blonde. After a last squeeze, he released her. "A 1.000 times 'I shall have respect for my elders and properties that are not mine to touch'. I want the papers on my desk before lunch. Now get out of my sight, you ungrateful pig" he said and Naruto was quick to rush out of the office. As luck would have it, she bodily slammed into Sai, who took one look at her before dragging her to the nurse office. "You really shouldn't antagonize him" Sai said as he put Naruto down on one of the chairs in the back of the room that looked more like a hospital. Naruto glared at the ground in front of her as Sai gently tilted her chin to study the bruise forming on her cheek. "I can't, Sai. I need to, especially now" Naruto said and Sai frowned as he handed her an icepack to hold against her cheek. "What do you mean?" he asked as he moved on to her leg, where she had yet to pull up her sock. "He mentioned my father" Naruto said and didn't even hiss as Sai started disinfecting the small wounds caused by the cane. "I can't let that pass, Sai. No matter what" Naruto said with such conviction that Sai couldn't talk back. Why would someone like Danzou know her father, who was a government official hacker?

* * *

Thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Little side-note: If I am insulting someone with this story or with the things I've written, I'm sorry. That is not my intention.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this story.

* * *

Day 110.

Naruto's eyes were drawn away by her phone ringing next to her keyboard where her fingers were gliding over at lightning speed. With one hand, she picked up the brink and held it against her ear. "Uzumaki speaking" she said with her eyes once again glued to her large computer screen.

-Naru-chan! Me and Hinata are almost at your place. You ready to go shopping?-

Naruto chuckled short at Ino's excited voice and paused her typing. "Yeah, I'll be ready" she said and quickly finished up her code she had been working on.

-Good, we'll be there in five!-

Naruto laid down her phone after closing the call and shut down her computer before getting ready to meet up with Ino and Hinata to go shopping for Christmas. At the door, Naruto laced up her grey heels, her white coat around her shoulders. She had been home alone, with Itachi and Mikoto at work and Sasuke and Fugaku at the station, going over the details for Sasuke's internship over the holiday break. Mikoto and Fugaku had, to Sasuke's surprise, suggested them to have a celebration for their passing of the first mid-terms with their classmates they had met during one of their many study sessions. Naruto was all for it, while Sasuke… needed to get that forest out of his ass. But before that, Ino and Hinata had had a discussion with Naruto about the perfect dress for Christmas. Well, Ino had chatted for hours in a monologue while Naruto understood nothing of the names she said and Hinata was too silent to get a word in. Mikoto had been all for it and practically shoved Naruto into Ino's hands. Naruto met Hinata and Ino outside the Uchiha house and with the three of them, they went to the shopping street in town.

"First, let's start with that store" Ino said and practically dragged the two into the store she pointed at. Hinata and Naruto shared a look as Ino went through clothing rack after clothing rack while humming a mindless song. Luckily, Naruto never had trouble finding clothes and she soon found a simple black dress. Ino however, had different ideas. "Oh, no. That's not going to fly, Naruto. Uchiha-san warned me that you'd settle for the first thing you find" Ino said and returned the dress to the rack. "Try this one, and this one and this one" she said as she handed Naruto a couple of other dresses, each in a different colour. She did the same for Hinata, who had the same troubled look on her face as Naruto had. The first dress they fitted received for Hinata a 'meh', for Ino a 'big no' and for Naruto a 'good'. After the fourth dress, Naruto was getting tired of the disgusted look Ino send her.

"Jezus, you'd probably rock a garbage bag, if you pulled it on" she said and Hinata chuckled. They went to the next store without buying anything and continued on to the third. If Naruto thought shopping with Mikoto was tiring, she was tempted to swallow those words after the fifth store with Ino. "Oh my god" Ino said as Naruto stepped out of her dressing stall in the 17th dress she had tried on that day. "Wow" Hinata said and Naruto frowned. "Good or bad?" Naruto said nervous and Ino shook her head. "I don't know. I feel crazy jealous, so good. Very good" she said and Hinata nodded. "You look really beautiful, Naruto-san" she said and Naruto looked unsure. "Really? I don't look ridiculous or something?" she asked and Ino and Hinata shared a look. While Naruto was very open and outgoing, it was easy to notice that she was extremely insecure with everything that had to do with being remotely girly.

"Naruto, you look gorgeous. Trust me" Ino said and gave a kind smile. "Have more confidence. It's the most beautiful thing a woman can wear, as my mom says" she said and Naruto scratched the back of her head. "You should really take that dress" Hinata agreed and Naruto looked at them before nodding. Part of her was glad to be rid of the nightmare that was fitting dress after dress, while other part of her was extremely embarrassed by the compliments she had gotten from her first female friends. It was a while later that Hinata had found herself a light sky blue strapless satin dress, that was a simple as it was beautiful. Ino settled for a short purple sequin dress with 3/4th sleeves. Sadly, after that followed shoes and accessories. The shoes were surprisingly easy, at which Ino got a pair of purple glitter high heels and Hinata low silver heels. After that, followed accessories like handbags and jewellery. Only after they exited the make-up store, was Naruto able to heave a breath of relief. By then, it was almost time for the stores to close, so the three girls decided to go back to the Uchiha house and get everything ready for the party. Meaning, get some snacks on the table in the TV room and set up video games. Sasuke came home not too much later and Naruto got up to greet him.

"And? How did it go?" Naruto asked eager and Sasuke couldn't help but smile. "I'm starting after Christmas and during school periods, in the weekend as long as I keep up my grades" Sasuke said and Naruto grinned, knowing that on the inside, Sasuke was extremely excited about this chance. She held up her and Sasuke snorted as he clapped his hand against hers with a loud painful slap. A while after Sasuke, Ino, Hinata and Naruto had eaten dinner, the others arrived. Kiba held up a sack with bottles of vodka, while Chouji held up party sized bags of nachos. After a couple of video games, Ino came with the amazing idea to play twister, which Kiba pulled out of his ass. Naruto had no problem with it thanks to the flexibility gained by her yoga and Neji was a surprisingly strong opponent, even better than Lee. Sasuke was then again the best in karaoke, though Hinata was a very close second. It didn't take too long before the vodka came out. Naruto stuck to her passoa cocktail to make sure nobody got too drunk.

"Are you okay now?" Shikamaru asked out of the blue and Naruto frowned at his question. "What are you talking about?" she asked and Shikamaru glanced at her. "I'm talking about the lectures from Danzou" he said and raised a hand to his cheek to make the print of a hand. "It was quite obvious" he said and Naruto sipped from her glass. It didn't even surprise her anymore that the genius had figured it out. "I'm fine. There were some things that he said that hit me harder than his physical blows" Naruto said and Shikamaru looked at her. "Is that why you even took the blame for whatever those fangirls did?" he asked and Naruto remembered the time were during the exams, some of the girls in her class has sabotaged her chair to make it break as soon as she sat on it, or write answers on her desk. Funnily enough, she had rebuked that last one by simply pointing out not only the grammar mistakes, but also that it were the wrong answers and the wrong subject. But yes, even during the exams, Naruto had been called to Danzou's office for 'lectures' about things she hadn't done. But she had endured it in the hope that Danzou would slip something else about her father. No such luck there, which left her to hack.

"I need him to slip up again" Naruto said and Shikamaru frowned at her. "Slip up on what?" he questioned and Naruto looked at him. "Information on my dad" she said and Shikamaru gave her a long look, which she stubbornly answered. "Why don't you ask Uchiha for help. I'm sure he'd jump if you asked him" Shikamaru said, fully aware from Sasuke who now stood in hearing range. "Help with what?" he asked and Naruto froze as she looked up behind her. Sasuke was giving her a blank look, but she could tell the curiousness under it. "Nothing important" Naruto said and Shikamaru frowned lightly. "Naruto" he said and shut his mouth when blue eyes turned to him. "Nothing important, Shikamaru" she repeated and the brunet closed his eyes with a heavy sigh. "It's illegal, Naruto" he said and Sasuke narrowed his eyes as Naruto clicked with her tongue. "There is a lot that I do which is illegal" Naruto said and really it was true. Hacking was illegal in a lot of states.

"Naruto, what is it" Sasuke said and Naruto looked up at him before sending a light glare at Shikamaru. "Well, excuse me for not liking to see my friend get hurt because of stubbornness" he said and Sasuke's eyes snapped back to Naruto. "I'm not getting hurt" Naruto said and Shikamaru scoffed sarcastic. "Come with me for second" Sasuke cut him off as he grabbed the back of Naruto's shirt and gave it a sharp tug. Naruto clicked with her tongue as she knocked back her glass and stood up. While she was grateful for Shikamaru's worry, she hated that he had played her right into Sasuke's hands. Naruto followed Sasuke into the kitchen where it was quiet. "What was that about?" Sasuke asked as he leaned with his hip against the kitchen counter. "What was what about?" Naruto asked, playing ignorant as she moved around him to make herself a new glass. This time she poured in a little more passoa. "You know what I'm talking about, usuratonkachi. What is illegal?" Sasuke asked and Naruto snorted. "If you need to ask me that, should you really be doing an internship at a police station?" she joked half-heartedly, uselessly trying to avoid the subject. Her spine stiffened as Sasuke's hands landed onto the counter on each side of her hips.

"Naruto, don't try to talk your way out of this. Nara doesn't say things for the heck of it. What was illegal and how would you get hurt?" Sasuke asked again and Naruto looked at her hands on the bottle of orange juice and the glass of red-ish fruit liquor. "II told you before, Sasuke, I would handle it" Naruto said and Sasuke scoffed. "Yeah, well, you're clearly not handling it if even Shikamaru decided to interfere" he said and narrowed his eyes. "Does this have to do with Danzou and why you are limping every once in a while?" Sasuke asked, his voice a bit colder as the puzzle pieces connected. "Is that old fuck hurting you?" he asked, his hands clenching into fists on the island counter. Naruto turned around to look Sasuke in the eye, angry grey locking with blazing blue. "I told you I'd handle it. Don't get involved" Naruto hissed, admitting to Sasuke's guess in a round-about way. "Naruto, if he's hurting you, I can't just not get involved. He is not allowed to lay a hand on you" Sasuke said and Naruto had half a mind to lift her knee into his groin for being so close and so intriguing with that angry look that seemed to pin her in place. But she was not that petty that she had to take him out with a knee in the balls.

"Can't you just fucking trust me, Sasuke? Danzou said something about my dad" Naruto said and Sasuke's eyes widened momentarily. "Uncle Minato? Why would he do that?" he asked and Naruto huffed. "That's what I'm trying to find out. And for that reason, you can't interfere or tell this to anyone" Naruto said and Sasuke looked back down at her. "I can't do that" he said and Naruto narrowed her eyes. "I can't just ignore the fact that he's hurting you. Don't expect that of me" Sasuke said and Naruto gave a short but heavy sigh through her nose like a bull. "Sasuke, this is not something the Uchiha's need to get involved in. Think about it for a second. Why would Danzou of all people know my dad enough to hate him and call him stupid? If an Uchiha, even you, interferes, I'll lose my chance to get every piece of information I can get from him" Naruto said and Sasuke frowned at her. "What makes you think he has valuable information?" he asked and Naruto glanced away.

"I did some digging and found out some things. But I can't say it, Sasuke. Can't you just fucking trust me?" Naruto asked as she looked back up at Sasuke. "It him I can't trust" Sasuke said and Naruto sighed. "You don't need to trust him. In fact, it's better if you don't. But I can't involve any Uchiha in this because people might catch wind of this" Naruto said and reached up to cup Sasuke's cheek with both her hands. "Just fucking trust me, okay? If I can't handle it anymore, I'll tell you. But until now I've been able to handle it. I can take a bit of pain, Sasuke" Naruto said and squished Sasuke's cheeks together to get him out of his angry funk. "Whether I agree or not, you won't change your mind" Sasuke said and Naruto smiled. "Correct" she admitted and Sasuke sighed. "You're such a fucking stubborn bitch" he muttered and Naruto snorted. "Yup, I'm like a cockroach" she agreed and Sasuke shook his head. "I still don't agree with this and next time I see Danzou, I might just kill him" he said and Naruto rolled with her eyes. "Sadly, I don't care whether you agree or not. And if you kill him, you'll have to bury the body alone. Don't involve me" Naruto said and Sasuke shook his head but dropped the subject for now. It was still a little tense between them, but they returned to the party, each taking a corner of the room with their own thoughts.

Naruto looked at her own image in the mirror, frowning slightly. She felt completely different. Not that hard considering her hair that was normally always together, either pinned up or braided, was now pinned up and curled into a vintage pin up style with soft rolls and the rest hanging down her back in curl, pinned together in the form of a ponytail without actually being one. Her face would have been barely made up if it wouldn't have been for the burgundy red lips she sported. Her eyes were surrounded by thick black lashes while the crease was filled with a brown for depth, aiding the black wing tip that was lined with a gold, like the underside of her inner corner.

Hell, even her nails, toe and hand were coated glittery gold and burgundy to go with her outfit. She was slightly embarrassed that Itachi had been the one to paint her nails, but the oldest son was even better than Mikoto, so she got over it quickly enough. On request/demand of Mikoto, nobody had seen Naruto before she was completely done. Not even she had seen the dress. She had only done Naruto's hair and then she had left to get herself ready. Naruto found it weird, but didn't disobey the Uchiha matriarch. None of the men had complained either, so she wouldn't either. Naruto could still hear the blow-dryer in the bathroom, so she decided to go first. Lifting her dress and watching her step with her heels, she made her way down the stairs to the entrance hall where they were most likely waiting.

"Wow" Itachi said and Naruto looked up at him. There was that word again. "As in a good way or a bad way?" she asked nervous as Itachi looked her up and down. "Wow as in a 'I pity Sasuke' way" he said and Naruto frowned, not understanding what the oldest son was getting at. "I heard heel clicking!" Mikoto's voice came as two sets of heels approached them. One of high heels and one of dress shoes. "Fugaku! Grab the camera!" Mikoto said as soon as she caught sight of the blonde. Itachi gave a snort as Naruto scratched the back of her head. "Is it too much?" she asked and Mikoto step up to her and took her face in her hands., her dark blue half sparkling dress rustling. "Oh no, sweetie. It's perfect. I'm pretty jealous right now" Mikoto said honest and Naruto blushed slightly. "Sasuke is not going to know what hit him. Where is that child anyway?" Mikoto asked as Fugaku come back with the camera. "Styling his hair for the past fifteen minutes" Naruto supplied and both men gave a soft snicker.

It didn't take long before Sasuke made his way down the stairs, only to come to a stop at the doorframe of the entrance hall. Naruto self-consciously looked away as Sasuke was staring at her with wide eyes and an open mouth. The other Uchiha's smirked at their youngest reaction. "Close your mouth, Otouto" Itachi said as he closed Sasuke's mouth with a clap, shaking Sasuke out of his staring. "Good luck" Fugaku said as Mikoto resisted the urge to giggle like a school girl. Nobody could blame Sasuke when Naruto looked the way she did.

She was dressed in a burgundy red wrap dress that reached low onto the ground with long sleeves. And while the neckline did not give any cleavage, there was a split in one side of the dress that ran all the way up to Naruto's thigh. Even on high heels, the dress still maintained a small train. Her cut out lace up sandals were in the same burgundy as her dress. Her accessories were subtle but there in the form of her watch, the bracelet she had gotten from the Uchiha clan leader. In her ears were two ruby studs and two small golden feathers dangling down. Between the folds of her split, there sparkled a golden thigh chain with four chains coiling around her thigh while there was the hint of black leather around her neck, going under her collar. But what Sasuke had noticed right after he shook out of his staring, was the 2.5 carat gold engagement ring that was around Naruto's finger.

"Everyone ready to go?" Mikoto asked amused as the embarrassment between the teenagers started to affect Fugaku. "Yes" the man quickly replied as everyone pulled on their coats. "You two can ride along with Itachi" Fugaku said and Sasuke and Naruto gave a nod. "Shotgun" Naruto called and Itachi gave a soft chuckle as they stepped into his car. The car was filled with small talk which was mostly Naruto complaining about the one extra point Sasuke had gotten above her. On every single one of their exams, they had done the unthinkable and aced every subject with full marks. But Sasuke had done the impossible and corrected the teacher, which gave him a +1 and the single point needed to beat Naruto. Of course, this victory gave Sasuke one favour over Naruto that he could use whenever he wanted and that the blonde couldn't refuse. At the main Uchiha estate were a lot of cars but Itachi had no trouble finding a parking spot since he chose the street. Sasuke offered his hand to help Naruto out of the car, which she accepted. Arm in arm, the two followed after Itachi towards the mansion that was almost twice the size of Fugaku and Mikoto's house. The butler who had received Naruto's cupcakes before took their coats.

"Fuck, I'm nervous" Naruto muttered soft as Sasuke offered his arm again. "Why?" he asked curious and Naruto looked up at him. "I'm meeting your family, fucker. Your family is shit-ass big. There is at least one person tonight that I'm going to insult without fail" Naruto said and Sasuke scoffed as if he had no doubt about that. "Relax, usuratonkachi. Uchiha's can take an insult" Sasuke said and glanced away. "You look good, by the way" he said and Naruto's head shot back up at him, noticing his red tinted cheeks. "T-thanks. You do too" she said and she meant it. It was almost a sin to how good the deep red shirt fitted Sasuke under his black form-fitting three-piece suit, complete with black and gold striped tie, Uchiha patterned cufflinks and shiny black dress-shoes. "Really?" Sasuke said surprised and Naruto gave him a look between confusion and disgust. "Don't act so surprised. You know you're hot" Naruto said and Sasuke's blush returned. "I wouldn't say hot, but I'm not too bad. I just didn't think you'd… you know, that you were interested in that" Sasuke said and Naruto chuckled.

"Sasuke, I'm a woman. I know when I see a hot guy. Of course I look at those things. Don't act like you never look at a woman's ass or rack" she said and Sasuke huffed. "They don't measure up to you" he said without a pause and this time it was Naruto blushing. "How long does this hallway go on for?" Naruto asked to change the subject. Mikoto, Itachi and Fugaku, who had been listening in on their awkward flirting, chuckled lightly at them. "Not long more. I used to use this hallway for sprinting whenever I was here to train myself to be faster" Sasuke said and Naruto looked at him. "Wait, you trained to be faster than me?" she asked and Sasuke glanced away. "Wha- no" he said and Naruto smirked amused. "That was surprisingly see-through, Sasuke. And then to think you acted all arrogant saying that you didn't even break a sweat whenever we raced" Naruto said and Sasuke clicked with his tongue. "Can we stop about that already" he said and Naruto still had the fox-like grin on her face as she looked forward.

"Sure, sure. Whatever you say, sonic" she said and Mikoto and Itachi had to stifle their laughter behind their hand. "I hope you trip" Sasuke said and Naruto just gave him a sickly sweet smile. "I'm dragging you down with me" she said as she squeezed his arm for emphasis. "Kids" Fugaku called them to attention before entering the biggest room in the whole house. Naruto wasn't nervous anymore, thanks to the bickering with Sasuke. Still, the room full of people that were obviously Uchihas and that were definitely staring at them, made her lean closer into Sasuke's side mindlessly, as if hoping the raven's taller frame could hide her. "We're greeting Jii-chan first" Sasuke whispered and Naruto looked up at him. "Knock me out if I'm about to say something insulting" she said and Sasuke gave a nod. Fugaku and Mikoto got the greetings out of the way quickly while Itachi lingered a little longer.

"Jii-chan, good to see you well" Sasuke said as he reached out to give the oldest Uchiha a hug. Naruto was a bit surprised to see the head of the Uchiha clan, because he looked deceptively young. "That's the power of anti-aging cream and hair-dye for you" she muttered accidentally out loud, making both the Uchiha's look at her. "Oh shit" Naruto said and Sasuke's lip twitched. "Wow, not even five second and you've already started insulting someone. Good job there, usuratonkachi" he said and Naruto huffed. "Shouldn't you go train your sprinting in the hallways, Teme?" she asked and this time it was Sasuke's eye twitching. "Right, Jii-chan, I'm sorry to introduce you to my fiancée, Uzumaki Naruto" Sasuke said as he laid a hand on Naruto's lower back while looking at his grandfather.

"Nice to finally have a face with the millions of stories the little duck told me" the oldest Uchiha said, glancing at the way Sasuke's cheeks heated up while he reached out a hand, which Naruto took and might have accidentally used a bit too much force, judging by the widening of dark eyes. "Oops, sorry" Naruto said and pulled her hand back. "I tend to forget not to use too much power" she said guilty and Madara waved it off. "No worries. You are a relative of Tsunade and your mother was an Uzumaki, it's no surprise" he said and gave the blonde a small but genuine smile. "Thank you for the gifts you brought. I'm sorry I couldn't meet you back then, but I was busy" he said and Naruto reached up to scratch her neck in a nervous gesture. "No, you don't need to apologize. I selfishly decided to bring them that day. I'm sorry I didn't give a prior notice. I just hope they were to your taste" she said and Madara gave a short chuckle. "They were. Rumchata, if I'm correct" he said and Naruto nodded. "If you decide to make them again, feel free to drop some off" Madara said and Naruto smiled bright. "No problem. I'll make sure to at least give a head's up" she said, dropping all formalities. Madara seemed to relax together with her.

"That's better. You don't have to hold you to any formalities, child" he said and Sasuke scoffed. "I'm already surprised it took this long" he said and Naruto rolled with her eyes. "And you, my favourite grandson, how's that tattoo coming? You showed me a rough sketch of it last time we met" Madara said and Sasuke nodded. "Yeah, I had my first session a couple days ago, so the outlines are already inked. My next session is in two weeks" he said and Madara hummed. "Still sore?" he asked and Sasuke shook his head. "No, the first day was indeed sore, but it pretty much gone by now" he said and they made a little more small-talk about the mid-terms before leaving the others to talk with the elder Uchiha.

"That wasn't so bad, right" Sasuke said as he led Naruto to the snack and drink table the blonde's attention had been on. "He's cool. Like, not Jiraiya cool, but a lot more relaxed than I thought he would be" Naruto said and Sasuke shuddered. "Thank god he's nothing like Jiraiya" he said and Naruto chuckled. Sasuke handed her a glass of champagne while Naruto had already two different puff pastry appetizers in her hand. Sasuke gave her a look as she was chewing on the third one. "Really?" he asked and Naruto shrugged. "Look, if they weren't supposed to be eaten, they would be here" Naruto said and someone swung an arm around Sasuke's shoulders. "Now that's spoken!" the newcomer said as he reached to pick up a sausage pastry. "So, Sasuke, you going to introduce us?" the new Uchiha asked as he looked at Sasuke, who sighed heavily. "Naruto, irritating 'I take my camera to the toilet' guy. Obito, Uzumaki Naruto" Sasuke said and Naruto looked at the short haired Uchiha. "So unfriendly" Obita said before turning to Naruto with a bright smile that could rival her own. "Anyway, nice to meet you, princess. I'm Uchiha Obito this kid's uncle" he said and Naruto grimaced at the name.

"Uzumaki Naruto" she said and held out her hand. Obito was quick to accept it but regretted it when he felt her grip. "And I don't exactly like to be called princess" she said and moved her fingers so Obito's knuckles grated against each other, making him almost bend through his knees in pain. "But other than that, nice to meet you" Naruto said and released the raven's hand with a bright smile. "Okay, so no princess. Got it" he said as he shook his hand. "What did you do this time, Obito?" another voice came and the three looked up to find a curly haired Uchiha walking up to them with a disarming smile, Itachi in tow. "Why do you always assume that I did something?" Obito asked and Itachi huffed. "Because you always do" he said and Obito rolled with his eyes as the curly Uchiha smiled at Naruto. "I'm sorry if Obito said something to insult you. His mouth always works faster than his brain. I'm Uchiha Shisui" he said and Naruto smiled at him. "Uzumaki Naruto" she said and Shisui stepped in front of Sasuke. "So, is there anything you could share with us for black-mail material or just to make fun of our little nephew?" he asked eagerly, ignoring Sasuke's indignant sound.

"Hmm? Maybe that he takes at least fifteen minutes to style his hair, every morning?" Naruto said and Sasuke glared at her. "I do not" he said and Naruto raised an eyebrow at him. "Yeah, you do. Who do you think has to wake up your lazy ass and then wait half an hour for you to get ready to go to school? Whose fault do you think it we whenever we're late?" she asked and Sasuke huffed offended. "Because you always get fucking distracted by that pastry shop we pass on our way to school" he said and Naruto clicked with her tongue. "Hell no, none of that, duck-butt! First off, that shop is a legit excuse. Secondly, you can't put it all on me when you're the one who is being a pain in the ass, trying to decide which one he wants" Naruto said and Sasuke snorted. "Yeah, because I know that halfway through noon, you come begging me for food like some kind of zombie" he said and Naruto rolled with her eyes. "I'm not that bad" she said and Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, sure. Then you might want to stop eating those appetizers if you want to be convincing. It's pretty much empty" Sasuke said and Naruto looked down in confusion to find the serving tray left with three lone puff pastry squares.

"Why didn't you stop me?" Naruto hissed, feeling uneasy that she had practically emptied a tray on her own. "Yeah, last time I tried to stop you from eating, you practically broke my wrist and nose" Sasuke said and Naruto frowned. "With the amount of food you keep eating, I'd start to wonder where you keep putting it, but that's pretty visible" Sasuke said with a pretty pointed look and the four around him stared at him with a scandalized look. "Sasuke" Itachi hissed as Naruto's eyebrow twitched. "Oi, teme" Naruto said as she put one hand on her hip. "If you had even half as much dick in your pants as in your personality, you wouldn't need to use a cheerio as a fleshlight" Naruto said dry and the Uchiha's turned back to Sasuke. "Oh snap!" Obito said as Sasuke was staring at Naruto with wide eyes. "What's so funny here?" a new voice came and the three Uchiha's looked up while Naruto and Sasuke continued glaring at each other, looking down on the other in their own way and not backing down.

"Oh, Sasuke is getting dissed" Shisui said and looked back at the two who were still glaring at each other. "Though I'm starting to think it's their way of flirting" he said and Itachi sighed soft. "They're both so awkward" he said and Sasuke finally gave up with a typical Uchiha hum as he averted his eyes. "I never said it was a bad thing" he muttered and Naruto huffed. "Anyway, Naruto" Itachi said, gathering the blonde's attention to their newcomer. "Itachi Izuna. Uncle, Uzumaki Naruto" Itachi introduced them to each other and Naruto gave a bright smile at Madara's younger brother, forgetting about her round of insults with Sasuke. "Nice to meet you" Naruto said and Izuna gave a smile. "Likewise" he said and before dinner could even get started, Naruto had met just about every one of the big as Uchiha clan. When Madara called everyone to the table, Naruto heaved a soft sigh of relief. "Thank god. I'm starving" she said and Sasuke held his elbow out just enough for Naruto to slip her hand around. "After all the appetizers you ate?" Sasuke asked amused and Naruto looked at him. "Mikoto warned me that there would be a lot of food, so I didn't eat since this morning" she said and Sasuke gave a soft chuckle.

There was one long table, filled with subtle decorations to not let it look tacky. Obviously, the seatings were habitual, where Madara sat at the head of the table and his family from old to young around him. Which meant that Sasuke and Naruto sat closest to the door on the opposite side of Madara's head position. Sasuke slid Naruto's chair back and pushed it back forward once she sat down. There were only three kids younger than them, while Itachi, Shisui and Obito were closest to them. The food, which was a feast for an army, almost brought Naruto to tears. Between the main course and dessert, Naruto talked about her travels with Obito and Shisui eagerly listening and asking questions to which the blonde answered with wide arm motions that amused the others. Even the kids were making fun of her, but Naruto was too into her story telling to care. From across the table, the others were also vaguely interested as to why the other side of the table was so bright and laughing.

"Oh my god" Naruto said as she looked at the slice of log cake on her plate in front of her. "What?" Sasuke asked and Naruto chuckled. "This is so good, I'm actually crying" she said as she tried to focus her vision. When she looked up, she saw Obito in the same predicament and then both started laughing. They had found that they had a shitload in common that they were surprised by it themselves. The coffee, vodka and baileys cocktail went down as smoothly as the appetizers before the clan went back to talking with each other and some very few even dared to take a dance in the middle of the room. Naruto was playing a game with the youngest as she felt Sasuke tap her shoulder. "Hmm, what?" Naruto asked curious as Sasuke looked away from her as if he was shy. "Dance with me" Sasuke said as he looked back at her. Naruto looked at him with a confused frown, checking his complexion. There was a light tint on his cheeks that she wasn't sure was because of the alcohol he had consumed during the evening or because of the embarrassing question he had asked.

"Sasuke, are you drunk?" Naruto asked and Sasuke rolled with his eyes, one hand fake nonchalant in his pocket. "I'm not. Not yet. Just do one dance with me" he said and Naruto gave him a dry look. "No" she shot him down immediately and Sasuke gaped at her for a second. "I don't dance, Sasuke. The only one telling me I can dance, is Vodka. And I don't have nearly enough in my system to hear that little voice telling me to trust him" Naruto said and Sasuke almost snorted. "Really, you're going to make me use it?" he asked and Naruto frowned until it downed. "You wouldn't" she said, but the smirk on Sasuke's lips told her he totally would. "Really? Seriously?" she asked and the smirk was all she got. With a heavy sigh and knowing that she couldn't refuse, she let her head hang down slightly. "I'm not nearly drunk enough for this shit" she said and took Sasuke's out-held hand. "It's not that bad" Sasuke said as he laid his hand on the back of Naruto's shoulder.

"Yes. Yes, it is" Naruto said as she gave a nervous and uneasy look at her own hand on Sasuke's shoulder-blade. Sasuke just gave a soft snort before starting to move, their other hands clasped together next to them. Naruto had the urge to look down as Sasuke led her into a circle with the basic step-touch move. "So making you go drag to school when I win" Naruto mumbled as she recognized the song that came up, even when it was only instrumental. "Oh don't be such a baby, Usuratonkachi" Sasuke said as he pulled the blonde slightly closer to his body, his hand shifting from her shoulder to her lower back. Their rhythm was nicely in tune to the beat of the music as they swayed into a circle comfortably. It didn't take long before Naruto relaxed and mouthed along with the lyrics in her head. The song felt like someone was trying to tell her something, which she honestly couldn't exactly deny.

"Like a river flows, surely to the sea, darling so it goes, somethings are meant to be" Sasuke sang softly next to Naruto's ear, his voice barely coming above the music and the taking inside the room. The raven's hand was hot in her back, his touch burning through the fabric of her dress, just like where his body touched hers as they reduced the space between them mindlessly. One dance turned into a second one and a third one before Mikoto signalled their leave from across the room. With a soft smile, Sasuke broke the dance and escorted Naruto to Madara to say their goodbyes, knowing her feet were probably hurting. On their way back home, nothing was said until they said their goodnights. It hadn't been awkward, but they just hadn't known what to say. They didn't feel like something should have been said either.

Naruto's fingers flew over the keys, her eyes burning slightly uncomfortable from the lack of blinking as she focussed completely on her computer screen. Next to her, her phone was vibrating like mad on her desk. The first time, she had picked up, curious to who was calling her. She had been met by someone trying to get her to either meet him or have phone-sex for a price. That had been three days ago. The first two days, she had just ignored it. But now it was getting on her nerves and it had to stop. And if that 'stop' meant that she would lock down whatever site had her contact number and picture, that just couldn't be helped. And maybe, if at that, the information of every person that had tried to contact her, got published virally, well that was just collateral damage. Curious as to who had gotten her information with a rather badly altered picture onto the site, Naruto was tracing down the source. Apparently, whoever had posted it, had been too stupid to try and be sneaky. Which was lucky for Naruto who now had IP address and was close to getting a location and name. There was a knock on her door and Naruto glanced up.

"Yeah, come in" she called as she hid the tracking screen to reveal the background of one of her and Sasuke's first pictures after they had played in the mud. Well, Sasuke had pushed Naruto in the mud and Naruto had smeared it all over the raven as revenge. In the picture, her younger self had an arm slung over Sasuke's shoulder, showing a wide grin with a missing tooth and holding up a peace sigh while Sasuke had looked slightly pouting with a light blush under his mud streaked cheeks. But despite his reluctant face, his fist had been clenched in her bright orange shirt under her ugly ass denim jumpsuit. Even back then Sasuke had had his duckbutt, but less sharp and he always wore white shorts with a dark blue wide turtleneck shirt. "Fuck, where did you find that picture?" Sasuke asked as he grimaced at the screen while walking into the blonde's room. "For a long while. I took it from dad's laptop" Naruto said and looked at the raven who sat down on her bed like it was his own. "You're going to keep sitting here? The ball is almost going to drop, you know" Sasuke said and Naruto looked back at her screen without actually focussing on it.

"I know. I just don't care about it" she said and Sasuke frowned. "Why not? I thought that it was something right up your alley" he said and Naruto shrugged. "It used to be. Until it became a reminded that it was another year without my parents" Naruto said and Sasuke looked down, understanding her way of thinking even if he wasn't experiencing it. "You going to take that?" Sasuke asked to change the subject, jerking his chin at the brick almost vibrating though the white desk. Naruto shrugged as she tossed her phone towards the raven. "Be my guest" she said and Sasuke frowned before pressing the green horn and holding the phone against his ear. From the corner of her eye, Naruto watched how his eyes widened before they narrowed and darkened in a glare. Without saying anything, he closed the call again and clutched the phone in his hand. "Calm down and don't sprint off now, Sonic" Naruto said and Sasuke looked up at her. "I'm getting you a new phone and a new number" he said and Naruto rolled with her eyes. "You aren't doing anything like that, idiot. I told you not to get your knickers in a twist like that. I won't need a new phone and I won't need a new number. I've already pretty much handled it" Naruto said and Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Honestly, Sasuke. Who the hell do you think my father was?" she asked and Sasuke rested his elbows on his spread knees. "Namikaze Minato" he said and Naruto turned her chair to him. "Did you know what he did for job?" she asked and Sasuke frowned. "I recently found out, but what does that" he started but stopped when it downed. "You're a hacker" he said and Naruto snorted. "Not nearly as good as my dad was, but good enough to get around" she said and crossed her ankles on her chair. "But I'm trusting you to keep this a secret between us only" she said and Sasuke huffed. "Who would I tell?" he asked sarcastic and Naruto held out her pink. "Swear it, Sasuke" she said and Sasuke hooked his pink around hers without a second thought. "I swear that I won't tell anyone" he said, knowing just how dangerous hacking could be, especially in Naruto's case with her father being a government white collar hacker before he died. "So, what did you do?" he asked curious and Naruto shrugged. "Took the site down, deleted every trace of my information, tracked down every number that called me to publish their information on every social network site, and now I'm pretty much waiting for the search I started on the IP-address that was used to put my phone number on the site, to give me a location and name. But I already have my guess" Naruto said and Sasuke stared at her.

"Seriously? Then what do you have to do to be a good hacker?" he asked and Naruto snorted. It was a gamble she had taken by telling Sasuke about her hacking skills that she was busy polishing. "What I just did, is the least what I can do" she said and proceeded to answer whatever question Sasuke had as good as she could. She ended up sitting next to him on the bed, close enough for their knees to be touching. Especially when she swung her leg over his when she had been talking about something a little bit too excited. She hadn't really told anyone this before, not even Jiraiya or Tsunade, but she wanted to be like her father. She wanted to be a hacker that would be put in against bad-guys. And now that she finally had someone to talk to about it, everything came rushing out. Sasuke listened intently and interested, his eyes soft with fondness as she kept rattling off things about codes and systems where he could barely keep up with. In fact, he couldn't, but that didn't matter. He had enough with just watching her be so passionate about something. And if they ended up falling asleep like that, neither were going to complain or mention it. Naruto was glad that for once after almost ten years, new year wasn't accompanied by loneliness.

* * *

Thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Little side-note: If I am insulting someone with this story or with the things I've written, I'm sorry. That is not my intention.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this story.

* * *

Day 137.

"-ruto! Naruto! NARUTO!" Kiba practically yelled as he tried to wake the blonde up. When it didn't work, he shrugged at the Uchiha standing in the door to their classroom. Sasuke sighed heavily before walking up to the desk. He placed a hand next to the sleeping blonde and leaned down. "Oi, Usuratonkachi. If you don't wake up, Teuchi is going to put two menma's in your ramen" Sasuke said and suddenly, Naruto's head shot up. "I hate Menma, 'ttebayo!" she said loud and half-awake, blinking as she realized she was in class and was getting weird looks. She blinked as Kiba and Shikamaru snickered. As it downed n her and she was getting more awake, she looked over at the raven still practically hanging over her. "Fuck you, teme" she said and Sasuke smirked. "Gladly" he answered, which caused Naruto to blush fifty shades brighter in less than half a second.

"But in all seriousness, the music class needs a violin player" Sasuke cut her off before she could say something. "Aren't there people who play?" she asked and Sasuke sighed. "They broke their hand and the pianist is in the hospital with a surgery to their heart. If I'm forced to substitute, I'm dragging you down with me" he said and Naruto gave him a long hard stare. "I wouldn't eat any tomato sauce coming from me this week. You might never know what's in it" she said but still stood up. "That's just gross" Sasuke said with a grimace and Naruto scoffed. "You're telling me. I'm walking around with a tin can in my pocket, stuffed full off sanitary pads that feel like I'm wearing diapers" she said and the three guys grimaced. "TMI, fox, TMFI" Kiba said and shuddered.

"Actually, why is the music club so hell-bent on practicing lately?" Naruto asked and Sasuke looked at her as they walked out of the classroom, ignoring the hateful stares they got. "Because of the concert. Next month, there is a competition of orchestras. Our school isn't too bad, and we are always in the top three, but we aren't the best. That's why they practice so much" Sasuke explained and Naruto hummed. "Anyway, you're treating us to ramen tonight. With you waking me up with such a diabolical trick, I feel like eating it" she said and Sasuke rolled with his eyes. what else had he expected.

When they entered the music classroom on the second floor of the main building, the students and teacher looked up. Naruto grimaced slightly as she immediately noticed the pink hair, but relaxed again as Ino smiled at her. "Sasuke-san, you said you'd bring a violinist" Genma, the music teacher said lazily with a stick dangling from his lips and Sasuke almost rolled with his eyes. "She's good" he said and Genma's eyes travelled towards the blonde. "Really?" he asked suspicious and Naruto crossed her arms. "I'm alright" she said and Sasuke scoffed soft. "Then, play a bit so I can judge you" Genma said and Naruto shrugged before accepting the violin Ino held out. "What do you want me to play?" she asked and Genma shrugged. "Whatever you want" he said and Sasuke sat down behind the piano. "You need me?" he asked and Naruto shook her head. "Not really. But you can join in if you want" she said and positioned the violin between her shoulder and chin. Without a second of hesitation, she put her bow on the strings and let the notes of 'once upon a December' fly through the room. She closed her eyes as she noticed Sasuke set in with the piano, easily keeping up with her music as she mouthed along the original Russian lyrics. As soon as the last note died down in the silent room, Naruto slowly opened her eyes again. Sasuke and Naruto glanced at each other before looking back at the students who were stuck staring at them in shock and awe.

"I'm conflicted" Genma said and the two teens looked at him. "You both don't have any respect for the tempo, or dynamics. You're going off on your own and just expect the other to keep up. You're practically disregarding the composer" Genma said and snorted. "But you own the piece and you're not giving any room for disagreement" he said and Naruto looked at Sasuke in confusion, who just shrugged. "I don't know if it's bad or not, but this might just be what we need to take first place this year" Genma said and placed his hands in his hips. "You two think you can at least adjust yourself to the others?" he asked jokingly and Sasuke shrugged. "I can try. Though I'm not sure if it'll work. I chased away two of my private teacher, the last one crying" Naruto admitted and Sasuke snorted. "Naruto, was it? You can sit with the first violins" Genma said and the violin players eagerly made place for her so she could sit down.

Ino didn't sit far away from her, with her clarinet. But the same went for Sakura, with the flutes, who was lividly glaring at her. Naruto had a surprisingly difficult time to keep herself in tempo with the others. Especially when either she or Sasuke went off on their own, the other immediately followed. It was even worse at home where they were making their assignment of coming up with an original composition to end their time. It had been the club's idea and neither Naruto nor Sasuke saw a problem with it.

"What's wrong, Usuratonkachi? Not nervous, are we?" Sasuke asked amused as he stood in front of his fiancée. Naruto lazily opened her eyes to look up at the smug raven. "As if, teme. It's the opposite" she said and sat straight again. They were backstage, waiting for their turn to take the stage and play their music. Naruto was sitting on one of the heavy black equipment boxes, leaning back against the wall with her legs crossed. The students of the music club were all buzzing around, nervously chattering and dressed in their best. But also their darkest, since there was a dress-code of formal black and suit and tie. Most of them looked normal, uniform almost, while some others were not afraid to stand out. Ino, for example, was wearing a black fringe dress that seemed to come straight out of the 20's, complete with black vintage heels and black headband, which she used to curl her hair around. Sakura had gone a bit overboard in her way to stand out.

In an attempt to get Sasuke's attention, she wore a black mini dress with thin straps. It could barely be called a dress, since it didn't even reach the middle of her thighs. Her black platform pumps looked like they were actually killing weapons, so much that she couldn't even walk on them decently. But despite the fact that her outfit brought a lot of attention, the one person she wanted to look at her only had eyes for one person. One person who was dressed from head to toe in modesty, wearing almost the same as her fiancé. Both of them wore a black suit, though Sasuke had left his tie while Naruto had left her blazer. Unlike Sasuke's white button up, which had a few buttons undone, Naruto had a black bowtie around the collar of her white shirt. Contrary to Sasuke's black dress shoes, Naruto wore her barely there black stilettos. Naruto's hair was held back in a bun by two chopsticks, her eyes popping out with thick lashes, white to silver smokey eyeshadow on her lid and mint green under her eyes. The sound of music dying out and applause reached the backstage and all students shut up to look up. It was their turn to play now.

"You're not going to fall when you step on stage, right" Sasuke said jokingly as Naruto stepped off the box and turned around to open her violin case. "Let's hope not. And if I do, I'll find a way to drag you down with me" Naruto said and send Sasuke a smile as they joined the music club in their places. They congratulated the students from the other high school that left the stage, Naruto enthusiastically while the others were more reserved since that exact school had taken first place every single year before this. "Please welcome Konoha private institute" the announcer said in the microphone and the first students walked forward nervously. Naruto followed next to the other violin players before sitting down in her seat. With a grimace, she lowered the sheet stand a little before putting her music sheets on it in the correct order. She glanced over the crown, instantly making out where Mikoto and Fugaku sat, next to them Itachi and even Madara. Of course the Uchiha clan head wouldn't miss a concert of his favourite grandchild for all the gold in the world. Looking a bit further, she found their headmaster, Sarutobi Hiruzen with Danzou next to him. A sudden commotion that was barely hearable in the back of the room drew several heads to it, including Sasuke and Naruto's. The blonde's smile got a bit brighter at the sight of her godmother, Tsunade and Shizune, who was carrying a video camera. The genius doctor sent a smile back as she crossed her arms in front of her chest while Shizune gave a kind wave.

Genma cleared his throat to get everyone's attention and Naruto put her violin under her chin as the flutes started. Naruto kept her eyes on the sheet, to remind herself to follow the actual music instead of going off on her own. Still, she couldn't stop herself from letting it seep in tad. She couldn't help it. Somewhere over the rainbow effortlessly flowed into Air from Bach. Dynamite followed right after, which then blended into someone like you with a short pause in between. Genma gave a nod to Naruto, who stood up and walked up next to him. During the short pause that had been between the two song, Naruto had loosened her bowtie as it hung now down around her neck, her two top buttons undone. She glanced at Sasuke behind the piano at the side, who was staring back, giving a small nod. In the dead-silence of the dark orchestra hall, the lone high tones of Naruto's violin filled the space. Instantly, she knew she had gotten everyone's attention, their eyes now completely glued onto her, even of those little pests that had been running around while their parents desperately tried to calm them. She closed her eyes, letting her fingers do the work and her music convey her message. When she gave a slight pause, Sasuke effortlessly joined in.

Like with everything she did, Naruto poured all her feelings in what she did, closing off everything else except the music. And just like Naruto was, her music was all over the place and unpredictable, influencing everyone whether they wanted it or not. After the last note died down, Naruto took a deep breath before opening her eyes and lowering her violin. Genma signalled for the rest to stand up and bow. Only when Naruto lowered her head, did the room move again, applauding louder than before. A smile slipped on Naruto's lips as she felt glad to have entertained the crowd. The smile however froze when she felt a cold chill down her back. She glanced back up and let her eyes roam around the room, looking past the awed faces of the audience until they landed on yellow eyes on the second floor. The blonde narrowed her eyes, feeling like she should recognize the man, woman? She noticed the thin fake smile on pale lips and forced herself to look away from the predatory-like gaze. She turned around and joined up with the rest of her school, glancing at the raven in the back.

"Oh my god! That was so amazing!" Ino said as soon as they were backstage again. "You and Sasuke were soo good! Even better than at the practices!" she said and Naruto smiled at her. "Thanks. I was just trying to connect to them. I hope it worked" she said and Ino smiled. "Thank god I recorded it with my phone at the generals. Do you at least have a name now?" she asked as they put away their instruments. "Guren. Sasuke thought I was thinking of stupid names, so he named it that" Naruto said and felt a hand land on her lower back. "That's because you kept coming up with these long-ass tittles that had sounded like the longest porn tittle. Jiraiya rubbed off on you too much" Sasuke said and both blonde's looked up at him. "Oh-oh, looks like Sakura is on warpath again. I still don't get why she's acting like that" Ino said as she noticed the blazing glare they were getting from a certain pinkette. Both Naruto and Sasuke send a disinterested, detached look at Sakura. A look that only Uhiha's could master and give without blinking. Of course, this only seemed to piss the pinkette off even more, especially when Sasuke's hand was still on Naruto's lower back and Naruto was standing so close to Sasuke that when she had straightened up, there was barely any space between them, the fabrics of their clothes sliding together. Distance was something neither really cared much about anymore, after having slept in the same bed on new-years while ending up practically cuddling.

"What's her problem?" Sasuke asked and both blonde's shot him a dry look, which confused him slightly. "Bitch is mental as fuck about you. Don't fucking tell me you haven't noticed she's the president of the Uchiha Sasuke fanclub" Naruto said and Sasuke looked down on her. "I don't care about anyone other than you. If I don't keep my full attention on you, you'll fly off again" he said blunt, so blunt it made Ino blush while Sasuke's actual meaning shot over Naruto's head. "No, I won't. There is school, which I can't just leave behind without getting failed. I might go on a trip during vacation, though" Naruto said and trailed off as Sasuke sighed. "Oh, maybe I'll go to Ireland. I've heard that the ring of Kerry is pretty awesome" Naruto said, unaware of Sasuke's irritated look at his failed attempt at flirting. "Don't think you're going alone, dobe" Sasuke said and Naruto grinned up at him. "Of course not. Of course you'll be going with me" she said and Sasuke blinked at the brightness the blonde seemed to exclude.

"Also, it's not like I'll be able to get rid of you" Naruto said and Sasuke scoffed as he looked away, a light blush on his cheeks that was barely visible. "Damn straight" he said and glanced back as Ino trailed away, not wanting to intrude in their bubble, even though it made her slightly jealous. "Ne, Sasuke, did you notice him?" Naruto asked, suddenly softer and more serious, which drew Sasuke's attention back to her. "Who?" he asked and Naruto looked up at him. "Back when we were bowing, second floor, 11 o'clock. Black long hair, yellow eyes, bold purple make-up, pale face, androgynous" Naruto said and Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Hn. Don't know who they are though" he said and Naruto looked down again. "You think we should tell anyone?" she asked and Sasuke rubbed his thumb up and down on her lower back, feeling the fabric of her shirt move under his finger. "Not yet. At least not until we know they are actually a threat or not. If we tell them and he was just a passer-by, it'll be a pain in the ass to deal with and it'll be our fault" Sasuke said and Naruto looked up at him again. "I got it" she said and before she could say something else, she noticed something from the corner of her eye. "Oops, we got left behind" she said and Sasuke hummed as Naruto grabbed her case and swung it over one of her shoulders while they caught up with the group. They would have to wait a while longer for the judges to make their decision, which meant that they could go talk to their family.

"Oi, gaki!" a familiar voice called out and Naruto all but ran up to the owner, almost knocking her don with the way she flung around the blonde's neck. "Baa-chan!" she said happy as the older blonde smiled. "Good to see you again, Naruto" Tsunade said as she hugged the young blonde back. "How've you been?" she asked as she put Naruto back on her own feet. "Really good! My grades are awesome and I made a couple of good friends! I also have a couple of enemies, but that's thanks to Teme here and his freaking fan-club" Naruto said and jerked her thumb over her shoulder to where Sasuke stood one step away. Tsunade narrowed her eyes at the Uchiha while Naruto moved on to greet Shizune. "This is the first time we meet" Tsunade said with her hand in her hip, clearly a stance of power and trust in her own strength. Naruto had half the strength Tsunade possessed, which meant that she had no reason to do anything but be confident in her ability. It also meant that Sasuke needed to watch his words or he'd land in the hospital. Probably her hospital, which would not be all that good.

"Indeed it is. I apologize for the late greeting. I haven't gotten around to properly introduce myself" Sasuke said and held out his hand for the busty blonde to shake. "Uchiha Sasuke, Naruto's fiancé" Sasuke said and patted himself on the back for not wincing when he felt the pressure on his hand. "You introduce yourself with that tittle?" Tsunade asked and Sasuke held her gaze with a detachment that was known for Uchihas. "Indeed. I have no other reason to introduce myself as anything else. I am not ashamed to have Naruto as my future wife" Sasuke said and something seemed to shift in the genius doctor's eyes. "Hmpf, you better not" she said before releasing his hand. It took everything Sasuke had in him not to shake his hand to get feeling in it again. He felt like he had passed some kind of test, but wasn't going to start cheering about it. "Senju Tsunade" another voice came and the four of them looked up to see the Uchiha's approaching. It was obviously Madara who had spoken up, but there was a light smile on Mikoto's lips as she looked at the blonde doctor. "Madara" Tsunade said in greeting as she turned to the oldest Uchiha. "It has been since my grandfather's funeral. I hope you've been in good health" she said while Mikoto quickly fussed about Sasuke and then Naruto, congratulating both of them with their performance. It didn't take long before the adult were caught up in catching up, which left Naruto and Sasuke to look at each other with a raised eyebrow. It didn't need any words to convey their message to get away before things got awkward with children's stories.

"I need to go" Naruto said and handed Sasuke her violin case while she slipped into the hallway of the restroom when she had found them. Sasuke decided to lean against the wall, waiting for the blonde to return. What he didn't expect was someone suddenly standing in front of him. "Sasuke-kun, what a surprise to see you here" Sakura said and Sasuke gave her an unimpressed look. "At an event where our school in competing in and I've participated in?" he said cold and Sakura seemed a bit taken aback but pulled herself together again. "Haha, funny. I was just joking" Sakura said and took another step closer to him which made Sasuke want to back away. Sadly, he was already with his back against the wall, so there was no way out. "Ne, Sasuke-kun, you want to go somewhere, just the two of us?" Sakura asked as she circled her finger in the fabric of Sasuke's shirt on his chest as she looked up at him through her lashes. It was a useless effort, since Sasuke felt absolutely nothing. At this moment, he felt even more for the rats in the back alley behind the auditorium.

"We can go for a drink while we wait for the results. Or we can go somewhere you'd like" the pinkette said while biting on her lip. Another useless attempt as she got even closer, pressing her body up against the raven's. "If only you'd be a bit softer in certain places, harder in others, bigger in those. Have fuller lips and smell like bubblegum. Have brighter eyes and the ability to challenge me" Sasuke said void as he looked down on the shocked pinkette who was still plastered against his body in a way that made him want to wash himself a hundred times over to get it off of him. "Maybe then I'd consider looking at you" Sasuke said and didn't care he was being cruel. He was never a kind person and people tended to forget that. Sakura looked down, still not removing herself from his body. "Why are you so cold? You act so cold to me, when all I've done is try to keep other girls from bothering you. What does she have that I don't?" Sakura asked in anger, her head still down and her hand clenched in his shirt.

"Me" Sasuke said simple and down-right cruel. But it was the truth and he was not going to lie about it. He didn't want to, but Naruto had asked him to keep their engagement a secret so he would. "Is something wrong here?" Naruto's voice came from next to them and Sasuke immediately looked over to her. Her stance was exactly the same as Tsunade's before, seemingly relaxed but complete confidence in her power. But there was a hard, angry glare in her eyes that made Sasuke's heart skip a beat. Jealousy. It was quickly hidden as Sakura looked up to glare at her, stepping away from Sasuke. Naruto didn't back away as Sakura got in her face. "I warned you to know your place, whore" Sakura hissed but Sasuke had barely any ears for it, his mind going a mile an hour. Naruto was jealous? Because of what Sakua had been doing? What did that mean? Had he seen it wrong? No, no matter how fleeting it was, Sasuke was sure about what he had seen. Naruto was terrible at hiding her feelings. The crude words leaving Naruto's mouth in a foreign language, drew Sasuke's attention again. Sakura was blinking at the blonde before she clicked with her tongue and stomped away, stumbling all the while.

"Miststück" Naruto said and Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her. "Let's go back. I'm sure they'll announce the results soon" Naruto said as she took her violin case back and lifted it on her shoulder. Sasuke took a second to stare at her as she walked away before catching up. Whatever had made her jealous, he didn't want it. While it did make his heart skip at the knowledge that Naruto's feelings towards him weren't completely platonic, he didn't like the expression on her face. After all, she had absolutely nothing to be jealous about. To him, there was no-one else good enough to stand next to him. If it wasn't her, it was no use. Luckily, the I-don't-know-what-a-grudge-is blonde forgot about the incident rather quickly.

It was pure curiosity that caused her to do this. Curiosity and nothing else. Who was she kidding? Of course there was more behind this, but she wasn't too sure about really acknowledging it for what it was. It really was curiosity, but with a deeper result. She liked Sasuke, she was not going to deny that. She liked him enough to remember how his arms felt, wrapped around her. How her chest filled with warmth whenever he smiled at her. How she had watched his lips move more than she'd like to admit, wondering what they could possibly feel like on hers. But because she knew that she liked Sasuke, didn't mean that she was ready to marry him. Sadly enough, that didn't stop Naruto's curiosity to raise its ugly head when she had spotted a certain picture during a search for someone. Now she was distracted, her fingers hesitantly moving over the keys to type in her search. For the first time in ten years, Naruto was thinking about weddings. Correction, her wedding. Even worse, she was thinking about her wedding dress. What would it be? Which fabric, which style? Would she wear something wide, or rather something slim? Something long or a short dress? Would it be in a colour or just white? Naruto stared, with a small amount of dread, at the pictures spread over her screen. One thing she was sure off. It would never be a mermaid dress. No offence to anyone who liked that style, but Naruto liked to be able to walk. She didn't like short either, and there was no way she would be using purple in her dress. There was barely a knock on her door before it opened.

"Naruto, it's almost time fo- what are you doing?" Sasuke asked as he looked at the blonde trying to hide her screen behind her instead of just closing the window. Her music with no-one's here to sleep was still blasting through her speakers, filling the silence as she thought of what to say. "Can't you wait until I say enter?!" Naruto hissed smartly and Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "What? Were you watching porn or something?" he asked, giving a pointed look at the lube that was sitting on the ground next to Naruto's bed. The blonde's eyes widened as she noticed she had forgotten it the night before and her face reddened at an alarming speed. "Don't look!" she cried as she dove for the tube to hide it again. Sasuke was to going to tell her he had been able to hear her when he had come to check if she was already asleep, since that would bring them both to something very uncomfortable. Instead, he let his eyes travel to screen where he confirmed his earlier guess at the glimpse he had caught. Wedding dresses.

"What did you come here for?" Naruto snarled in embarrassment as she fumbled to put away the lube without letting anything fall out of the box. "It's almost time for dinner. What are we eating?" Sasuke asked and Naruto glanced on her watch. "Oh shit! I'll start right away" she said, already completely used to her routine that involved housekeeping. "It'll be something simple, so suck it up" Naruto said and Sasuke shrugged. They retreated into the kitchen, where Sasuke sat down at the counter, knowing that he would only get in the way now that she was hurrying. Instead, he took this time to let his eyes wander. Taking in her curves that were barely visible in the black tank top with orange short shorts. Remembering the sounds she had made the night before and the dirty images his mind had conjured up to help him beat one off, he couldn't stop his eyes from locking onto those tanned thighs that looked soft but were no doubt trained into hard muscles. Sasuke felt his mouth run dry at the image of those legs wrapped around his waist.

"Will you stop staring as if you're going to eat me?! It's almost done, so cut it out" Naruto said as she squirmed uneasy under Sasuke's hungry gaze. Sasuke licked his lips to moisturise them, his eyes ranking back up her body, all the way to where he could see her ears blushing bright red. "Do you really not like it?" Sasuke asked and Naruto froze in the middle of stirring in the cooking pot. She glanced over her shoulder at him, questioning if he was serious and seeing nothing but honest curiosity, if not a little heated. "I-I-I don't know" she stuttered as she looked away again, resuming her task of stirring with a red face. "I'm not used to it" she said and Sasuke got up. He noticed how she flinched slightly but didn't let it stop him. He stepped up behind the blonde, so close his chest was touching her back and he felt her freeze as he reached up to take out two plates. "What a shame. That's practically an insult" Sasuke said before leaning down, closer to her ear. "But that makes me happy, so you better get used to" he said and relished in the shudder that ran through his blonde. He backed off before taking it too far, kissing her cheek softly before taking a step back with the plates. Naruto looked back at him, a little surprised at the loss of heat in her back but caught herself and looked back at her work.

"Like hell I'm getting used to it" she said, just for the sake of a comeback as she added the last touches before putting the pot of pasta carbonara on the table. Naruto felt Sasuke's foot hook behind hers as they sat next to each other while they ate. Naruto glanced at him as they both continued eating and having small talk. It was five minutes into their footsie match that Naruto felt a bad vibe. As if they were being watched. She brushed it off rather quickly after looking around the kitchen. Yet after another five minutes, the feeling still wasn't gone. "What's wrong?" Sasuke asked worried as Naruto had stopped eating and had frozen mid-movement to frown. "Naruto?" Sasuke asked as he laid his hand on her knee to get her attention back to him. "Hu- what?" Naruto asked as she looked up at him. "What's wrong?" Sasuke asked again and Naruto frowned as she shook her head. "It's nothing. I'm probably just getting paranoia but I get the feeling we're being watched" Naruto said and Sasuke frowned harder as he looked around. "You're not the only one" he said and squeezed Naruto's knee lightly. "I noticed it about five minutes ago" he said and Naruto swallowed thickly. "I'm done" she said as she stood up with her half empty second plate in hand.

Sasuke said nothing as he helped her clean up the table. He didn't feel that hungry anymore either, after getting confirmed that he was not the only one who felt disgusting. It was like there were snakes running around the house, watching their every move and slithering about. Normally, Sasuke liked snakes, even had an interest in them. But not like this. He joined Naruto for washing the dishes and tried to distract her, without much success. They settled in the TV room and turned on the lights to feel more comfortable. For once, Sasuke wished he had taken his taser with him from the station. Even as internship student who worked at the station during the weekends, he still had to carry a taser and tonfa whenever he went on his rounds with one of the officers. He would feel a lot more comfortable if he at least had either of his self-defence weapons. Naruto had started a movie, a comedy one to avert their attention, with more success than Sasuke's attempts had had. That was until there was a loud crash from upstairs and Naruto actually jumped. Both teens didn't even need to look at each other before they were sprinting up the stairs to the location of the sound. Naruto gasped as she noticed her window smashed, but not broken through. Both Sasuke and Naruto moved to the window to see what caused the damage. They were shocked however to find someone familiar standing in the garden. The shock of pink hair was not difficult to look at without recognizing it.

"Sakura" Naruto said with wide eyes while Sasuke immediately reached for his phone. Dialling the speed-dial of the station, he pulled Naruto away from the window and the seemingly crazy woman standing down in their garden. "Yeah, Aogi, I need a team to get to my house, asap. There is someone who broke in on our property and caused damage" Sasuke said and the answer was immediate as Sasuke jogged out into the hallway while Naruto looked back through the window. She jumped back as another thick rock landed against the window that splintered all the way through. A couple of shards of glass landed on her floor and Naruto was quick to open the window. "Naruto!" Sasuke called out but Naruto had already jumped down, landing on her feet like a cat before rolling through. Sasuke cursed as he saw Sakura sprint away from the blonde who got back up as quick as she had landed. Using the door, Sasuke ran out into the garden after them, finding Naruto at the east side wall around their property. "Where did she go?" Sasuke asked and Naruto pointed up with a grimace. Sasuke frowned as he looked up. "That's impossible" he said and Naruto looked at him, anger in her eyes. "Are you saying that I imagined it?" she hissed and Sasuke shook his head.

"No, it's just impossible. Our security system doesn't even let a mouse enter without us knowing. There is no way she could get out undetected without at least the alarm going off after I turned on the second level of our security" Sasuke said and Naruto scoffed. "Well, I saw her jump over the wall while climbing up via a rope. I didn't even know the bitch was able to do sports without complaining about breaking a nail" Naruto said and Sasuke grabbed her hand. "We're getting back inside. Our men are on the way here" he said and Naruto nodded. "I need to check my computer" she said and Sasuke gave a confused look, but nodded anyway. Sasuke didn't move away from the blonde any further than her door until he noticed the beacon lights of the police. He frowned, not moving yet until he heard the alarm go off. Naruto started cursing as she jumped because of the sound, but realisation downed on her that Sasuke was right. You didn't just slip through this kind of security. "Sasuke! Naruto!" Fugaku's voice called out and Sasuke looked at Naruto, who nodded. "Just go idiot. I'll be fine" Naruto said, steadfast ignoring the throbbing in her ankle. In her haste, she had landed wrongly. Sasuke looked doubtful for a second before going downstairs to meet his father. "Situation?" Fugaku asked immediately as he saw his youngest son, holding out a holster with taser in it, which Sasuke gratefully took.

"Haruno Sakura entered our ground without setting off the alarm. At 18.45, Naruto brought up that we were being watched, which I felt too. Naruto's always been more sensitive to those things" Sasuke said as he locked the holster to his belt. "Hn" Fugaku agreed short, signalling for Sasuke to continue as they stood across from each other in the living room, Fugaku still in uniform. "We stopped eating and did the dishes before going to see a movie. Between 19.30 and 20, there was a crash upstairs, so we went to look. Haruno Sakura was standing under Naruto's window. Damage seems to be done by a stone or something else hard. It wasn't strong enough to break through the glass" Sasuke said and Fugaku narrowed his eyes. "I left the room to activate the barrier, leaving Naruto alone in her room. After a second object was thrown, Naruto jumped out of the window to chase after her. She followed her to the east side wall, where Haruno disappeared again, climbing the wall with a rope. Without triggering the alarm" Sasuke said, finishing his side of the story. "Without triggering the barrier?" Fugaku said disbelieving, as much as Sasuke had been.

"Chief! There are signs of footsteps at the east wall. Mud tracks are on the wall too" one of the officers said as he entered the house, confirming Sasuke and Naruto's story. "We've also found a couple of rocks under the Ojou-sama's room. They were from outside your grounds" he informed and Fugaku gave a nod. "Search the neighbourhood. She can't have gotten too far on foot" he said and the officer gave a nod before turning around, passing Itachi who walked inside with a confused yet dark look on his face. "What happened?" he asked and Fugaku and Sasuke looked at him before telling the story. Itachi didn't look surprised at the notion of the security system as Sasuke ro Fugaku did. "How's Naruto?" he asked and Sasuke looked at him across the table where they had decided to take a seat at. "She said she had to check her computer" he said and Itachi frowned. "Is there damage?" he asked and Sasuke shook his head. "On the surface, not likely. Nothing came through except a tiny amount of glass-shards. "What are you thinking caused the security system to fail?" Sasuke asked and both Uchiha's frowned. "Maybe it didn't fail, but glitched" Itachi said after a short silence and Sasuke and Fugaku frowned. "Glitch? Enough for her to sneak in and out without setting of the alarm?" the oldest Uchiha asked and Itachi looked at him.

"But nothing in the neighbourhood had a glitch, and the TV and lights still worked perfectly" Sasuke said and Itachi leaned back while he looked past his younger brother in thought. "A glitch can be caused by an outsider" Itachi said and the two other Uchiha's frowned. "He's right" a fourth voice said behind them and their heads shot up at the blonde who stood serious in the door-opening. Her blue eyes set in a determined way that they hadn't seen before. "Bypassing a security system is just a matter of codes and a good idea of how the system looks" she said and Sasuke frowned. "You mean?" he asked and Naruto looked at him. "Hn" she hummed, much like an Uchiha as she sat down next to him. "A hacker" she said and Itachi and Fugaku looked surprised before they leaned closer as she continued. "I found traces on the system. He got sloppy on his way out. Probably after trying to get into my computer and encountering my security" she said and Fugaku narrowed his eyes. "You are able to hack?" he asked and Naruto looked up at him. "I can. Not as good as my father, but I'm getting there" she said and Sasuke looked at her. He laid his hand on her knee and felt her hand land over it. the raven entwined their fingers in a bold move, but relaxed when Naruto gave a light squeeze.

"Right now, I'm running a scan to find the owner of the traces and then I'm going to give them a little visit" she said and Itachi hummed. "So, why would he get sloppy after running into your security on your computer?" he asked and Naruto leaned back. "Not to be arrogant, but my security is the best I've found out there. Even better than my dad's. His version was a basic. A very solid and damned hard to crack version. But I tweaked it enough to have several layers, each one more… vicious than the other" Naruto said and Fugaku leaned forward. "The rassengan?" he guessed and Naruto gave a nod, not at all surprised that the older Uchiha knew about her father's security system on his computers. "Indeed. But that's the first layer. You know how it works. The second layer is with a little something added, futon: rassengan. The third layer is a multitude of that, while the fourth makes the effect of the third layer at least four times stronger. The fifth layer is the worst one, rassenshuriken. Let's just say that it does as much damage as it takes, maybe even more. I don't know, since nobody ever got past the third layer. Oh no, sorry. The fourth layer, with the hacker that had to flee from it to avoid damaging his system" Naruto said and Sasuke frowned in confusion. "The rassengan is a security system, that once touched, shifts everything you had up until that point. It's not impossible to break, but extremely hard, considering that you have to start from scratch again and that's only after you're able to bring every code back to their original state to go back to where you started" Fugaku explained at the curious looks of both his sons.

"The bigger the power of the rassengan, the bigger the range. If you try to tap into the fourth level, for example, the codes that make up your own system get shuffled around too on various places" Naruto said and smirked. "Imagine that you have your papers of your case and someone shuffles not only the letters, but also the sentences and the page numbers. Let's not forget the other papers that you're carrying along in your office" Naruto said and Itachi grimaced. They stayed silent as they let the situation sink in. "Naruto" Fugaku spoke up first and the blonde looked up. "Can I count on you for the security system and to find out who hacked into our system?" he asked and Itachi and Sasuke frowned, but knew Naruto was their best chance against a hacker. "No problem" Naruto said and Fugaku looked at Sasuke, before passing over to Itachi. "Itachi, prepare a restraining order on that Haruno Sakura, for now" he said and Sasuke frowned. "What about me?" he asked as Itachi gave a nod. "I was going to say to keep an eye on Naruto and keep your taser on you at all times, but that'd be stupid since you weren't planning on anything else" he said and Sasuke tightened his grip on Naruto's hand.

"I can't promise not to taser that bitch down once I see her at school" he said through clenched teeth and Fugaku gave him a stern look. "Hold back" he ordered and Sasuke looked down. "For now, go to sleep. You have school tomorrow" the older Uchiha said and Sasuke and Naruto gave a reluctant nod. They walked up the stairs, only releasing hands when they entered Naruto's room. "Ché, an internet cafe, huh" Naruto said as she noticed her search showed the name of their local internet café. "Let's sleep in my room" Sasuke said and practically dragged the blonde away from the now fragile window. Naruto went without much complaining and watched how Sasuke put the taser on the nightstand before opening his closet to change into sleepwear. Naruto slipped under the covers, feeling too nervous to really react to Sasuke's scent all around her. The bed dipped behind her and the raven's arm immediately found its way around her waist, pulling her close. "Please. Just let me do this" Sasuke whispered against the nape of Naruto's neck when he noticed her tense up. He just needed her close to know that he could protect her. It wasn't that Naruto couldn't handle herself, but she was reckless and tended to forget that she was still a girl. Naruto soon relaxed against Sasuke, tangling her legs with the raven's to tell him she was okay with it. Sasuke tightened his grip, imprinting in his mind just how good her body fitted against his. Honestly, she was going to drive him absolutely bonkers one day.

* * *

Thank you for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Little side-note: If I am insulting someone with this story or with the things I've written, I'm sorry. That is not my intention.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this story.

* * *

Day 181.

Naruto frowned deeply at her computer screen in the darkness of her room. The information that was connected like a spider-web was disturbing, to say the least. There was no way this was just a coincidence, even she wasn't stupid enough to play it off as one. Most of the information concerning Danzou, she already knew. But there was no way she had expected the man to be connected to the hacker that had breached the Uchiha's security system and had gotten to level four of her own security. Just like Fugaku, Itachi and Sasuke, Naruto hadn't sat still. After she had gotten the location of the internet café, she hacked into the system to try and find more information. Luckily, she was bullheadedly persistent, which led to her getting information off the security footage from the restaurant across the street, specifying the time and location to the dot. After that she had run a face-scan and now had a name with the face. Yakushi Kabuto. Of course she had immediately investigated closer while she relayed the information she had to Sasuke, who did his own research at the police office. But that was where things had gotten tricky.

That Kabuto was slippery as a snake, having many aliases to which he did business. She had stumbled upon it on accident as she had recognized one of the names he used from the information she had gotten on Danzou. It had taken a couple of days before she had recognized it and it had made Naruto completely cold inside. She recognized the fact that the hacker was working for someone, who did business with Danzou. It was only yesterday that she found out who the man behind Kabuto was. It was a name that was very familiar to her, since Jiraiya had named him a couple of times with a bitterness in his voice as he told them how they had been friends before things happened. Things happened as in, Orochimaru becoming the biggest kingpin of the underworld. A retired information broker like Jiraiya had been torn between trying to save his friend or protecting the people important to him. And now Naruto was stuck to deal with him. Should she tell him?

Naruto send a glance at her phone. Orochimaru was not someone she could take on, on her own, not to mention Kabuto. But Jiraiya was extremely important to her, and she didn't want to see him get hurt again by bringing up the situation. The old information broker was however her best chance, if she got to share her information in exchange for his. She wasn't too shabby as broker either, since she had grown up around Jiraiya, the best in the business. She had a natural ability to let people let their guard down and let some information slip. Jiraiya had once told her she was practically a natural at it, but that didn't feel like a compliment. It wasn't an insult either, just something neither of them were too sure of if they wanted her to grow in it or not. But then again, Naruto had grown into it without even being aware of it. And while she was not yet as famous as Jiraiya was, she had a couple of people who had paid for her information. Naruto picked up her cellphone and pulled up her godfather's number, her finger hovering over the call-button. Her alarm ringing had her shaking out of her staring and doubting and with a sigh, Naruto turned it off. She would give the man a chance to decide for himself.

Taking out his book, she flipped it open on a random page. Jiraiya had a certain code, which they both used to encrypt their messages to each other when it was needed. Naruto with great reluctance, leafed through the porn book as she typed in the code. The message was short and to the point. 'Information on snake. Trade?' was all it said, but Naruto knew for sure Jiraiya would get the message. With a long sigh, she looked at her ceiling with the one question ghosting through her mind that she wanted to demand an answer from. Why did her father's name pop up in the spider-web? Was it because he was a hacker, or was it because of something else? Looking back at the screen, Naruto sighed before turning her computer off. One thing was for sure. This whole clusterfuck was going to stay her knowledge alone for a while. Orochimaru no doubt had spies everywhere, and possibly in the police force. If Naruto told Sasuke or Fugaku, Orochimaru would know, if he didn't already. No, it was better if she kept it to herself for now.

Rubbing her tired eyes, Naruto stepped out of her clothes before stepping into the shower and turning on the water. She felt her muscles relax under the too hot stream of water and rubbed her neck as she let her head hang down. What were her next steps? First one was pretty damned obvious. She would need more information without getting targeted any more than she already was. And for that, she needed to rile Danzou up. The man was smart, so standard pranks wouldn't cut it. But if she kept to pranks, only Danzou would be blamed for losing his temper with a little girl and spilling information that he wasn't supposed to. Of course, then there was Sakura, who had come to school after a week of absence. Naruto had done all she can to stop Sasuke from tasing her on the spot. Despite the restraining order, Sasuke and Sakura were still in the same class and she was still trying to seduce the raven, ignoring the court order that was above her head.

The bullying had upped a level, if that was even possible. Naruto had found death-threats in her locker, two times together with a dead animal like a rat or a bird. Her uniform had been completely destroyed one day after gym, which led her to walk around in her gym uniform which had than turned into punishment from Danzou. The same as with the dead animals. But Naruto was strong, she could take being bullied and being punished. With a sigh, she stepped out of the shower and proceeded to get dressed in her new uniform. She braided her hair into four boxer braids before she merged them into two before tying them off at her hips with two hair ties that held two small orange balls. Slipping an orange wristband around her wrist, she walked into her fiancé's room.

"Oi, Sasuke, get up" Naruto said as she shook his shoulder. Unsurprisingly, there was a minimum of reaction. With a sigh and in no mood for his bad mornings, she leaned closer to his ear. "GET UP!" she yelled into his ear and before she could defend herself, Sasuke had her onto her back on his bed, hovering over her while he pinned down her hands next to her head. Naruto blinked shocked for a moment before she deadpanned again as Sasuke seemed to wake up but didn't release her. "Didn't this happen before" she said and Sasuke hummed. "You'd think you'd learned your lesson when this happened the first time" he said, his voice rough from sleep. "You'd think that by now, you'd learn how to get up on your own in the morning" she retorted and Sasuke huffed as she pushed him away. Naruto went down to the kitchen first, yawning against her hand as she opened the fridge. With a shrug, she prepared two banana smoothies which were done as soon as Sasuke came down the stairs into the kitchen.

"What's the bracelet for?" Sasuke asked as he jerked his chin at the orange wristband on the blonde's wrist. "Self-injury awareness day. A friend I got to know in Germany a couple of years ago, was cutting herself because she was bullied" Naruto said and looked up at Sasuke. "She stopped when her mother found out and they're working on it. But god knows that it's not something you can easily stop. It's just not enough thought about and needs more attention. More understanding" Naruto said and Sasuke hummed. Of course Naruto was passionate about those things and it didn't surprise him. It also didn't surprise him as she talked him into wearing one of the wistbands with just explaining why she felt so passionate about it. He was a sucker when it came to her.

As they let for school, they walked next to each other in a relaxed manner, their hands brushing together yet nothing more. When they entered the school-grounds, their friends greeted them with a wave as they walked next to them. Sasuke was being more civilized with Neji, but since they were both dominant, it was still tense. Naruto often joked how Sasuke was unable to make friends because of the forest up his ass and Hinata tended to shyly agree with her that it was the same with Neji. Naruto stopped at her locker as Sasuke continued on next to the long haired raven. "Oi, Teme!" Naruto called out as she remembered something, Sasuke halting to look over his shoulder. "We need to go to the store after school! Fridge is empty, so think of what you want to eat and let me know" she said and Sasuke nodded before continuing back to his class. As soon as Naruto touched her locker, a chill ran down her spine that she recognized. With a sigh, she opened her locker, not all that surprised at the dead dove that greeted her. Taking out a hanky, she disposed of the animal outside in one of the bushes, which made her late to class. Really, where else could she put it?

Shimakaru and Kiba gave her a confused look as she dropped down in her seat and practically fell asleep that same second. Spending the whole night behind a computer without any rest wasn't exactly good for her sleeping rhythm. After lunch, Naruto had lessons in the computer classroom. It was then that she put her plan in motion, getting Danzou so angry with her that he would slip up. It was actually rather easy, considering that compared to everything else, the security system of the school was a joke and she got in without even trying. Her actions were rather simple. Turn all the computers on, turn all screens black and make a message. She put a timer on it before backing out of the system and making sure she left not a single trace. She leaned back in her chair, lazily acting as if she was making her assignment she had cleared ten minutes ago, when class had barely just begun. She ended up helping Kiba as she counted down. Right as she got to zero, the screens all turned black. "Wha?!" Hayate, their teacher exclaimed as the students looked confused. The attention was draw back to their won screen as a big and bold white text appeared on the screen, as if it was being typed at the exact same moment.

 _Danzou peeks on the boys in the dressing rooms. ROFL._

Silence dragged on before Kiba started laughing obnoxiously loud. Most of the other students started laughing too while Hayate tried to get the computers to work again. What many didn't know was that it was true. Danzou had camera's everywhere in the school and on his computer, he kept some of the footage to pick out new recruits for his disciplinary committee. Danzou was old school, as in women belong in the kitchen while men needed to be strong but submissive to those superior. It was also the reason that Naruto changed in a completely different way, revealing as little skin as possible. That old fuck was the last one she wanted to see her body. Finally, the screens turned back to normal after the whole system turned off and on again.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO, TO THE ASSISTANT HEADMASTER'S OFFICE! NOW!" Danzou's voice bellowed over the speakers and Naruto looked up, faking innocence as she stopped laughing. "What did I do now?" she asked and Kiba and Shikamaru were just as confused. Naruto stood up and made her way to the office, where she knocked on the door. Immediately after the first knock, the door flew open and she was roughly dragged inside, only to be thrown against a book-closet against the wall. Naruto winced, but didn't voice anything as Danzou's arm once again wrapped around her arm with bruising force. His eyes stood full of rage and Naruto had to swallow. It wasn't that she was scared, but she wondered how much she would get beaten up before she would have enough information.

"Do you have any idea what you just did, you useless bitch?!" Danzou hissed and raised his hand, obviously to smack her but was stopped by a hand wrapping around his wrist. "Let her go, Danzou" an old but warm voice said and both looked over at Hiruzen, the headmaster. With a click of his tongue, Danzou released Naruto and took a step back, all the while glaring at her. "Now, I first want you to apologize to Uzumaki-san for accusing her without proof, insulting and trying to assault her" Hiruzen said and Danzou looked absolutely disgusted with just the idea of apologizing to the blonde. The two elder man stared at each other, a silent battle of wills held before Danzou mumbled an apology that was about as meant as Naruto would say that she was a ninja with a demon fox sealed inside of her. "Now, Uzumaki-san, shall we go to my office?" Hiruzen asked and walked over to the door that connected the two offices. Naruto nodded and followed the headmaster into his office. As soon as they sat down on either side of the dark wooden desk, Hiruzen smiled.

"Now, I would like to ask a few questions, Uzumaki-san" he said and Naruto crossed her legs as unsuspiciously as possible, jerking her chin towards the corner of the room as if it was just a natural movement to move her braids. But with a pointed look, Hiruzen seemed to understand, glanced to the corner of his office without turning his head. "I suggest we change locations for that. I don't like to talk in a stuffy office" Hiruzen smoothly let the conversation flow as Naruto gave a nod. "How about we go for a walk?" he asked and Naruto thought about it. "Yeah, sure" she said and stood up. Hiruzen walked next to her as she wordlessly led them to a place she knew was least secured. Outside, at the front gates. "You were the one who created that chaos, weren't you?" Hiruzen asked soft and Naruto glanced at him.

"No need to lie. I knew your father very well" Hiruzen said and Naruto crossed her arms, ignoring the throb in her arm where a bruise was blooming. "Yeah well, not all people who knew my dad very well are good guys" she said and Hiruzen gave a soft laugh. "I understand that. But I know more than you at this point. Maybe we can help each other" he said and Naruto gave him a pointed look. "What makes you think that is my price?" she asked and Hiruzen tilted his head as he held his hands behind his back. "Information from a source who was closest to the confrontation between Danzou and Minato is not good enough?" he asked, but in his eyes sparkled something that Naruto knew to be certainty. He knew that that was what she wanted to know. "And what would I have to pay for that information?" she asked weary and Hiruzen smiled. "You don't need to worry about that. I'm not an information broker" he said and Naruto narrowed her eyes. "Yeah, well, what payment do you want then, because there is no way in hell that I'm going to believe you want to give me information so important just like that. If you did, you would have given it to me as soon as I entered the school" Naruto said and Hiruzen looked at her. She knew she had a point and he did too.

"I want your assistance" he said and Naruto raised an eyebrow. "My assistance? I'm guessing it's not something exactly legal, considering you already know what I do" she said and Hiruzen's smile answered her suspicions. Hiruzen knew she was the one who hacked into the system and that she was a hacker. "Your father was supposed to take over the school from me and become headmaster with my retirement" Hiruzen said and Naruto frowned. That was the first she'd heard of it. "Jiraiya was the one who guided him to hacking while I was the one who helped him to a place in the government. I have a lot of connections, you see" he said and Naruto crossed her arms she listened intently. "Then why don't you use those connections of yours for assistance instead of a high school student like me?" she asked sharp and Hiruzen gave her an amused smile. "Because you are your father's daughter. Jiraiya told me about how you are a natural broker and just now, you have proven that you are just as capable as your father" Hiruzen said and looked away into the distance. "Also, I don't know how many of my connections I can currently trust" he said and Naruto frowned harder.

"Then, why me?" she asked again and Hiruzen looked at her. He didn't have to look up or down since they were basically the same height. "Because we have a common goal" he said and Naruto's eyes widened as a name popped up in her head. "Orochimaru" she said soft and Hiruzen gave a nod. "Correct" he said and Naruto held the older man's gaze, noticing some regret in his eyes, but overall determination. "Okay" she said and let her arms fall next to her side. "What do you want me to do?" she asked and Hiruzen looked away in the distance again. "Listen to a little story I will tell you" he said and Naruto frowned lightly, but listened anyway as Hiruzen started his story about Orochimaru, Jiraiya and Tsunade had been his students when he had still been a tutor. How he had encouraged Orochimaru into business and chemistry, which had led to Orochimaru becoming what he was now. Obsessed with human experiments to the eternal young life, void of diseases. How they had tried to stop him before, together with Jiraiya and Minato, but that had ended with Minato and Kushina being forced to crash their car, which had killed them. Naruto was still reeling inside as that last was what kept going through her head. It hadn't been an accident, but someone had forced them to drive off the road. Someone who was without a doubt Orochimaru, which gave Naruto another reason to want the guy locked up for life. But that would be impossible if she failed. A hiss left her lips as she felt a pain shoot through her arm where Sasuke had grabbed her.

"Don't space out, dobe. You're going to let something burn" the raven said and Naruto looked back down on the two steaks she was cooking. "Right, sorry" she said and Sasuke frowned. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked for the fifth time since they left school. "I'm fine" she said and Sasuke narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Naruto" Sasuke said but Naruto smiled at him. "I'm fine. You don't need to worry" she said and jerked her chin at the fries he was forgetting about, jokingly pointing it out while she continued with the mushroom sauce. It didn't take long before they were eating in silence. After doing the dishes, they each retreated to their room. Naruto looked at the door separating her room from Sasuke's, trying to figure out if it was a good idea to let him on what she had running through her mind. With a sigh, she turned back to her screen, obviously wanting to postpone it for as long as she could. If only Sasuke wasn't so suspicious.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" was the first thing Sasuke said after he stormed into Naruto's room. The blonde, who had jumped at his rough entrance, looked over her shoulder at her fiancé. "What the hell?! Have you never fucking heard of knocking?!" she hissed and Sasuke closed the door behind him. "I don't care. Why the hell didn't you tell me?" he asked as he crossed his arms in front of his chest as he sat down on Naruto's bed. "Didn't tell you about what?" Naruto asked as she felt sweat gather in the back of her neck. "Don't play dumb. Nara told me about the death threats and the dead animals in your locker" Sasuke said and Naruto almost instantly relaxed. "Ah, that" she said and Sasuke's eyes widened slightly in anger. "Ah that? Is that all you have to say? Why didn't you tell me about it?!" he asked and Naruto looked at him.

"What could you have done about it?" she asked, getting a bit annoyed at the way he was talking to her. "I would have told them to stop" Sasuke said and Naruto huffed. "Yeah, why not? Defend the girl that they're jealous of because you give me so much attention. That'll calm them down" she said sarcastic and Sasuke frowned. "Why don't you trust me?" he asked and Naruto frowned too. "I do. why would you think I don't?" she asked and Sasuke uncrossed his arm to let them rest on his knees. "Then why won't you tell me anything?" he asked and Naruto's expression softened. "You don't tell me about the bullying, you didn't tell me about the threatening. I have no idea what's going on in your mind, except the things on the surface" Sasuke said and Naruto looked down.

"I am your fiancé, Naruto, but I'm also your friend. There is nothing wrong with relying on me" Sasuke said and the words made a small stab go through Naruto's chest. "I'm giving you distance so you can come to me on your own time, but it's been a week, Naruto. You can't expect me to stay silent when you're being threatened" Sasuke said and Naruto sighed as she got up. "It's just a few threats and a few dead animals, Sasuke. It's nothing I can't handle" she said as she sat down next to the raven and laid down on her back, covering her eyes with her arm. "I don't care if it's one or a thousand. It's too many. Naruto, why the hell are you so reluctant to lean on me?" Sasuke asked and Naruto frowned. "I'm not" she said and the Uchiha huffed. "Yes, you are" he said and Naruto removed her arm to send him a half glare.

"I just don't know if it's smart to share this information with you, that's all. There are things I'm not too clear about, and I don't want to speculate and bring anyone else in a situation where he is either in danger or has to take the blame for drawing hasty conclusions" Naruto said and Sasuke scoffed. "Hasty conclusions? Is this really coming from you, the do-before-I-think-idiot?" he asked and Naruto sighed. "Sasuke, I can't go over this lightly without thinking" she said and looked up at the ceiling. "Then tell me. I'm the smart one of us" Sasuke said and Naruto looked at him before sighing softly. "Have you heard of Orochimaru, Sasuke?" Naruto asked and the raven frowned. "Vaguely familiar. Someone must have mentioned it before or something. Why?" he asked and Naruto sighed as she closed her eyes. "Orochimaru is the guy that was saw at the concert. He's a kingpin from the underworld, one of the most dangerous ones out there, if not the most. He controls everything from weapon handles, loans, drugs, whores to even human experiments. He's not a normal crimelord" Naruto said and Sasuke put his chin on his fingers in a brooding position.

"Ridiculous. If he was, then there would be papers of him. Or at the very least leads to some of his crimes" Sasuke said and Naruto looked at him. "Unless he had a hacker by his side and his fingers deep into just about everything that has influence on the right system" she said and Sasuke looked at her. "A hacker? You don't mean?" he asked and Naruto nodded. "Yeah, Kabuto is Orochimaru's right hand man, he's a hacker and a spy. He's got a shitload of aliases and is pretty damned good at cleaning his tracks. If I had been any less persistent and creative, I wouldn't have found him to begin with" Naruto said and sat up. "What's worse, my dad, Jiraiya and our headmaster have tried to stop both Orochimaru and Kabuto, but that resulted in my parent's deaths" Naruto said and pushed her bang back tiredly as she leaned on her spread knees. "They didn't die in an accident, they were pushed off the road by Orochimaru, according to the last recoding of my dad's cellphone that I've been able to crack the code of. After that, since I was a target, Jiraiya took me across the country to get rid of everyone that was on my tail" Naruto said and looked at Sasuke.

While it felt good to get it off her chest, it also made it more real. As if she would have been able to chalk it up to paranoia and lucid dreaming. But Sasuke had always been able to make her talk, though she had to admit that she didn't put up too much of a fight at this moment. "Don't you get it, Sasuke? This guy is bad news. Really bad news. If we make one tiny little misstep, one slip up and they've got us. We can't tell anyone at the station, because Orochimaru might have spies there" Naruto said and Sasuke looked extremely put off by that possibility. "That's why I didn't tell you" Naruto said and looked in front of her at the wall that held her posters. "Now you'll constantly be thinking about who is a possible spy and that is a weakness Orochimaru will notice. We can't just do things without thinking it over a thousand times" Naruto said and Sasuke frowned. "You're off this case" he said after a tense silence and the blonde frowned. "What do you mean?" she asked confused and Sasuke looked at her. "You're off this case. I'm telling father that you've done your share and I'm getting you off this case. I'm not going to let you get hurt" Sasuke said and Naruto stared at him. "Excuse me?" she said and Sasuke reached into his pocket for his phone. "Oi, teme! What the hell are you thinking? Don't decide things on your own" Naruto said as she grabbed Sasuke's wrist to stop him.

"I am going to decide this, Naruto. I am your future husband and I'm not letting you get hurt. That's final. We'll be able to make do with what you told me now" Sasuke said firm and cold and Naruto grimaced at him. "Who the hell do you think you are to order me around like that and decide things for me without asking me how I feel about it?" she snarled and felt her temper rise. Was this how he would react every time she told him something? "I don't need to. You're too ignorant of your own limits to make judgements that will ensure your safety. You don't care about yourself, you only care about others not getting hurt. But I don't care about others if you're the one who is getting hurt" Sasuke said, also getting riled up by the defiance in his fiancée's blue eyes, no matter how stunning they currently looked. "I can take it!" Naruto said as she stood up in anger. "Don't think you can boss me around and tell me what I can take and what not! I know what I can handle and what not" she yelled, as if a dam had burst and she couldn't hold back her emotions anymore.

"You obviously don't" Sasuke hissed as he too stood up, towering over the blonde. "You're reckless and you don't think things through. Whenever there is someone who looks even remotely in trouble, you'd jump off a fucking bridge into the water if it made them feel better. You are so easily fooled that you'd even get hurt for an enemy. You're bullheaded, rash, irresponsible, idiotically courageous with a hero-complex. You have no regard for your own safety and so stupidly kind that you'll get taken advantage of all the time. You're loyal to a fault and so dependent on what others think of you. They force you into things that you don't want to do, but you do it anyway because you fear that they will think badly of you. But in the end, you're always the one getting hurt!" Sasuke said, practically screaming the last part. He had seen it happen, time after time. When Naruto had been shunned for the birthmarks on her cheeks, she had actually worn masks because the other kids told her to. He had beaten those bullies up and taken the scolding like a man. She had only taken off the mask when he had made fun of it and thrown it in a pond. He could remember many more instances like that, way too much for his liking.

"I hate all those traits of you because they drive me fucking crazy! Why the hell do you care about others so much?! I am not good enough?!" Sasuke yelled and noticed how Naruto's determination had faltered during his rant. "You are mine, Naruto. Is it really such a crime that I want to protect what is mine?" Sasuke asked and Naruto clenched her fists, obviously not knowing what she was currently feeling, but it was a whole lot. "Stop fucking thinking that you don't have any limits to what you can take. You're a girl, for god's sake" Sasuke said and realized that he had said the wrong thing when Naruto's glare came back. "That's it? Because I'm a girl?!" she hissed up at him, jabbing him in the chest. "Because I'm a girl, you think I'm weak and that I can't do anything, is that it?! You know how strong I am! You've seen me fight and you've fought me yourself!" Naruto said and Sasuke gritted his teeth. "I know that, but you're not almighty, Naruto!" he snapped back but Naruto held firm under his glare. "Neither are you! I am strong, Sasuke! I can take care of myself!" she said and Sasuke took a step closer to her.

"There is nothing wrong with letting me take care of you!" he said and Naruto grabbed his collar. "Of course there is! I can take care of myself, Sasuke! I don't need someone to hover around me like some kind of hero trying to save a damsel in distress! I'm not some weak pathetic girl that can't do anything for herself!" Naruto said and Sasuke's eye twitched. He grabbed her wrist in sweep her legs from under her body without a second of doubt. Naruto braced herself for the impact but barely had any time to defend herself against the raven before she was pinned to the ground with her arms together far above her head and Sasuke straddling her. "But you're still a girl" he hissed and Naruto felt her anger once again flare as other feelings raised their heads again. But most of the time, anger was so much easier to understand.

She placed her feet flat on the ground and moved to back the raven off her. Sasuke noticed it from the second she moved her leg and he shifted until he had forced her legs flat before he dug his knee into her thigh. Naruto continued to struggle, baffled over the fact that she couldn't get free at all. Sasuke's hands around her wrists were burning and his knee was a blunt force in her thigh, but she had no room to move. "Are you done now?" Sasuke asked cold as Naruto stopped struggling to catch her breath. She glared up at him, feeling a shiver run down her spine with the intensity he was looking at her. She felt her mouth go dry as she swallowed thickly. Her heart was pounding loudly in her chest as she ran her tongue over her lips nervously, feeling another shiver as dark eyes were glued to her lips. Her breathing hitched as Sasuke leaned in closer, his lips practically smashing against hers. He had held back just before their teeth would have clashed together, but the intensity was there even when Sasuke pulled back almost right after but still stayed close enough so she could feel his breathing ghosting over her lips.

As far as first kisses went, this was not how she imagined her first one to be. She had wanted to give, not have it stolen. And she certainly hadn't wanted it to be during a heated discussion. But then again, this was her and Sasuke. It didn't exactly surprise her either. Before she could stop to think about what she was doing, she reached back up again, closing her eyes as she pressed her lips against the raven's slightly chapped ones. The reaction was instantly as Sasuke moved his free hand to cup her cheek and pull her as close as possible while eagerly moving his lips against hers. This time when Naruto twisted her hands, Sasuke released his tight grip, shivering when her hands immediately moved to embrace him, one knotted in his hair and the other on his back between his shoulder-blades. Their lips moved together with uncoordinated inexperience, but they soon found out what felt natural and what didn't, adjusting to it effortlessly for more pleasure. Sasuke moved his knee off the blonde's thigh, forcing her knees to part without getting any resistance. In a bold move, Sasuke let his tongue dart out, licking the seam of her lips slowly until she parted them, eagerly giving him the opening to go further.

A moan left Naruto's lips as their tongue's met, sending a shiver up Sasuke's spine and his blood southward. The feeling of their tongues sliding together was foreign, but not unpleasant and Naruto found herself chasing for more. Her mind was cloudy in lust and she lifted her knee up against Sasuke's hip. Sasuke's hand going from where it had been in her hair to her hip felt like fire, scorching through her clothes and leaving nothing but ashes behind. Another moan left her throat as she felt his muscles ripple under her hand as Sasuke shifted above her. She clenched her fist in his shirt, dragging it up before releasing it and slipping her arm around his waist instead. Her fingers brushed against his rock hard abs before they landed on his back, revelling in the shake breath she had drawn from him. They broke apart, only to breath before connecting again, desperate for more. By then, they were both panting, yet had nowhere near enough to be satisfied.

Naruto used her grip on the raven to pull him closed, feeling him give easily as he lowered his body against hers. Naruto arched her back into the heat of the solid body above hers, forgetting completely about what they had been talking about before. The nagging voice in the back of her mind had finally shut up as she drowned in Sasuke. His body resting on top of her without pressing her down with his full weight, his lips sensually and hungry on hers, taking whatever he could get, his hand clutching desperately at her shirt, as if he was trying to hold back from something. She didn't want that. He didn't need to hold back. She wanted more. Much more. She wanted everything. She wanted him. With a start, she came back to herself, as if awaking from a daze. Breaking the kiss, she pushed him away and crawled back, out from under his tempting body. Sasuke blinked confused as he looked at her, both of them breathing hard as they stared at the other.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked in a rough, low voice. Had he done something wrong? Had he gone too far? No, she had been just as eager, hadn't she? He studied her dishevelled state, the alluring blush on her face, the averted dilated eyes that stood wide, her well-formed chest heaving up and down in quick pants, the high pitch breathy moans replaying in his head. "Y-you've made your point, okay" Naruto said, desperately trying to even out her breath. Her eyes stung as she kept them firmly on the ground in front of her as she pulled up her knees. "What?" Sasuke said confused and Naruto closed her eyes. "You've made your fucking point, okay?! I'm just a powerless girl who's weak to what people do to me! Are you happy now?!" Naruto snapped and Sasuke sat up on his knees. "Hey, that not-" "Leave!" Naruto hissed as she kept her eyes firmly closed, her hands trembling as she clenched them into fists. "Naruto" Sasuke said, trying to reach out to his fiancée. "Get out, Sasuke!" Naruto all but yelled, making Sasuke flinch back before looking down on the ground.

With a thick swallow, he got up off the ground. Without saying anything, he walked to the door, pausing to look at the blonde before sighing and closing the door behind him. He leaned against it and covered his eyes with his hand as he took a shaky breath. He had messed up and he had no idea how to fix it. As soon as the door was closed, Naruto opened her eyes to look at it, clenching her hand in her shirt above her heart. Why did something that felt so good, have to hurt so bad? Tears prickled in her eyes as they blurred her vision while she got up. A wet feeling against her upper-thigh made her shiver, feeling disgusted with herself that she had fallen so badly for his scheme to prove his point. She crawled under her blanket as she pushed her face into her pillow trying to mask her cries. Had it really been a scheme to convey his point? Had it really been only that or was she just over-reacting? Would Sasuke even go that far to prove his point? He hadn't said she was weak, but he had continuously hung on that she was a girl. Had she been too hasty with thinking Sasuke meant it in a bad way? Fuck, why the hell was she so confused? She didn't like to be confused. She didn't like any of the feelings going through her at this point. Nobody had ever told her about how this would feel or how she should deal with this.

Three knocks on her door shook the blonde awake, as she blearily blinked her stinging eyes open. "Naruto? It's time for breakfast, are you coming?" Itachi's soothing voice came and Naruto looked up. She wasn't hungry, but she wasn't going to waste food either. "I'll be there" she called back, flinching at how her own voice sounded. She got out of her bed, surprised that she had overslept and was quick to brush her teeth before going down the stairs, not even giving herself one glance in the mirror. In the dining-room where they were all seated for Sunday morning breakfast, Naruto's eyes immediately landed on Sasuke, noticing the black lines under his half-lidded eyes as if he hadn't slept the whole night. Everyone noticed in which shape the two teens were as they didn't even look at each other while Naruto sat down, mumbling a 'goodmorning'. Luckily, they didn't mention it as they started eating the breakfast pastires that were presented in the middle of the table. Neither Naruto nor Sasuke said a word, which left it to Mikoto and Itachi to fill the silence since Fugaku never talked much during his meal. But it was also unnerving for him to see their normally cheery blonde so down. It seemed like the room had gotten a few tints darker, even though that was all in their heads.

"I'm done" Sasuke said soft, his voice slightly fragile as he stood up. "Can I go?" he asked as he looked at his parents who nodded. Naruto looked hurt at her plate where a half-eaten cream horn was laying. There was a pregnant silence for the continuation for breakfast until a loud, sharp slap startled the three Uchiha. Their heads shot up at the blonde who was looking in front of her with a determined expression and burning cheeks. She reached out for the pastries in the middle and loaded up two more horns on her own before standing up. "Sorry, gotta go" she said vague before storing off behind Sasuke, to her own room. The three Uchiha's blinked at the hasty retreat before Fugaku heaved a sigh. "She's so much like Kushina. The same force of nature" he commented but it was good-hearted. "As long as they solve it" Itachi said as Mikoto smiled. "They kissed" she said and the two men stared at her. "Did Sasuke tell you?" Itachi asked and she gave her two boys a secretive smile. "Call it women's intuition. But they'll be fine. if there is anyone who's really bad at giving up, it's Naruto" she said and the two males heaved a sigh. They knew just how bad Naruto was with giving up. In fact, as far as they knew, she had never given up on anything before.

* * *

Thank you for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

Little side-note: If I am insulting someone with this story or with the things I've written, I'm sorry. That is not my intention.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this story.

* * *

Day 205.

"I still can't believe it" Kiba said and Naruto rolled with her eyes. "You better believe it. I had honestly thought they would be a little harder, but I guess not" Naruto said as they looked at the results of their mid-terms hanging up against the wall. Shikamaru send a dubious look at the blonde as he stood there with his hands in his pockets. "You do know that the teachers especially made an exam just for you and Uchiha, right?" he said and Kiba and Naruto looked at him. "Huh?" "Seriously?" they said at the same time and Shikamaru frowned. "Yeah, they had to. Both you and Sasuke kept correcting the teachers and solving whatever tests were given to you like it was an elementary school test. Every teacher had to create a separate exam on the same level as a college. They actually refer to you two as monsters" he said and Kiba's mouth dropped open as Naruto tilted her head.

"How do you know that?" she asked and Shikamaru shrugged. "Asuma came complaining to me that he had to remake two new exams. I think he was trying to make me take the same exam, but I promised him I'd disembowel him if he did. I guess he's going to complain again, now that you've gotten five extra points on top of a full score. So troublesome" he complained and Naruto looked back at the ranks with a smirk. "Heeh, so Sasuke and I had the same exams and I still beat him with four points. Oh, he's going to take this hard" she said and Kiba stared at her. "Can't you at least be a little more surprised about getting a college level exam?" he asked and Naruto shrugged. "Meh, I had Spartan classes from Baa-chan, so this is not really all that hard" she said and turned away from the rankings. "How did you do?" Ino asked as she and Hinata walked up to them. "How would you feel about seeing Sasuke come to school in full drag?" she asked and their eyes widened as they looked at the ranks above her head.

"Please do!" Kiba said and Naruto snorted. "I'm thinking he would actually be able to pull it off" Ino said and Hinata nodded. "Too troublesome" Shikamaru commented and they walked away from the announcement board. "Anyhow, where is Sasuke actually?" Ino asked as Neji joined them, silently fussing over Hinata while Chouji unnoticed slipped next to them, snacking on a bag of chips as always. "He's at the station, covering for an officer whose wife is in the hospital to give birth" Naruto said and they fell into light hatter as Kiba suggested to go celebrate their results. On the way, they picked up Lee and surprisingly, Sai. The pale teen had been bluntly flirting with Ino, who seemed interested. On request of Neji, they stopped at a neighbouring school to pick up his girlfriend Tenten.

They ended up at the local bowling centre, where Lee and Naruto quickly got into a competition between the both of them. Naruto ended up having to profusely apologize for breaking one of the bowling pins, but it was brushed off as a fault on their part since they had let a worn down pin stay. After bowling, the group went to a barbeque joint that Chouji recommended. Ino was staring intently at Naruto talking to Kiba next to her. The shorter blonde shot glance after glance at the taller blonde before sighing.

"Is something wrong, Ino?" she asked and Ino hummed. "There is something different about you" she said and narrowed her eyes as if searching for the answer on Naruto's face that drew into a frown. "What do you mean, something different?" she asked and Ino leaned a bit closer over the table. "Did you do _it_?" Ino asked and as if in a cliché rom-com movie, the table chose that moment to fall silent. They looked up to see Naruto snort before laughing, confusing them. "No, no. I still have my V-card, sweetie. At least I think so" she said and leaned a bit closer. "Do toys count?" she whispered and watched Ino's face brighten. "I-I don't know. Do they?" she asked and Naruto frowned. "Shikamaru?" she asked as she looked at the genius. "What?" he asked confused and Ino sighed as she had to repeat the question. She did not feel that comfortable with it either, especially not with the others listening to them. "Do sex-toys count as losing your virginity?" she asked and Shikamaru spluttered as some faces around the table turned bright red, mostly Hinata and Lee.

"D-don't ask me! You're the woman, aren't you" said and Naruto hummed in thought. "What do you think, Tenten, Hinata?" she asked and Hinata looked like she was about to faint while Tenten frowned. "I don't know. It's penetration, isn't it? Isn't losing your virginity when your hymen break?" she asked and Naruto frowned. "In a way, but hymen can break by a tampon or even sports, so I don't think that's actually a good way to judge it by" she said and some of the men looked uncomfortable. "Does it actually matter if you're a virgin or not?" Sai asked, brave, or stupid enough to join the conversation. "Idiot. A girl's first kiss and her loss of virginity is very important, even if they look like they don't care about it. It's all in our head, but it's real to us" Ino said and Naruto nodded. "Isn't it just masturbation? I mean, you can't exactly lose your virginity to yourself. Isn't it the same for an inanimate object?" Kiba asked and they stared at him.

"On this subject, you choose to say something smart" Naruto said and Kiba spluttered. "Hey, I can say smart things once in a while!" he said and the table laughed at him before falling back into a conversation that was luckily not anything connected to sex. But at least Naruto had successfully diverted Ino's attention away from her. A young waiter came with a new round of drink and send a smile to Naruto with a wink. "Oooh, he was flirting with you" Kiba said as he bumped the blonde's shoulder with his own. "Huh, really?" Naruto asked as Ino chuckled. "Totally, he's been staring at you this while time" she agreed and Naruto glanced over to where the young brunet was standing behind the bar again. "I didn't notice" she said and reached for her glass.

It didn't exactly matter either, as she wouldn't go in on his advances. She was engaged to Sasuke, so no matter how handsome Ino called the young waiter, it wasn't going to happen. She took a gulp from her soda and couldn't stop her mind from wandering to her fiancé. Since when was she so okay with their engagement? And more importantly, since when was she actually looking at things considering their wedding? There was one thing that was sure, and that was that she wanted Sasuke. She couldn't deny to herself that she liked him more than a crush. But then his words came back, calling her a girl and practically telling her she was weak. It still pissed her off and with a scowl, she downed her soda in one go, wishing the raven was there so she could haul her empty glass at his head and call him a dick. When she had gone to apologize for her behaviour and declare her promise to get stronger the next morning, Sasuke had just sighed and called her stupid. He had gotten angry, even if it was only simmering under the surface and well hidden behind a façade, Naruto had seen through it. The blonde placed her head in her hand, closing her eyes against the dizziness that had crept onto her.

"Naruto?" Kiba asked as he had been trying to talk to her for some time. "Hmm, what?" she asked slowly as she turned her head to look up at him. "You okay?" the brunet asked and Naruto frowned. Was she okay? No, she definitely wasn't. "No. I think I'm going home" Naruto said and moved to stand up. As soon as she moved, she stumbled, catching herself on the table but barely. "Hey, are you sure you'll get home alright?" Ino asked as Naruto raised herself unsteadily. "I can take you home if you want" an unfamiliar voice said next to their table and Naruto turned to look, blinking to get her blurry vision to focus. "No, I'll be fine" she said to the young waiter who had apparently been flirting with her. "No, I insist. I accidentally switched your order with one of the men sitting over there. It's the least I can do to help" he held on and Naruto shook her head. "No, it's okay" she said and felt his hand close around her arm. "Let me take you home. I have a car" he said and Naruto scowled, not at all swayed by his persistence. In fact, it was rather creepy.

"Back off. I said I didn't need it" Naruto hissed as she slapped his hand away. She was too out of it to notice the twitch in the waiter's eyebrow. "I'll walk with you" Kiba said as he stood up and Naruto waived it off. "No need, I swear" she said and Kiba frowned at her. "Besides, this is your chance to take Hinata home when Neji has to bring Tenten home. Don't be an idiot and let this chance slip by" Naruto whispered to Kiba, who's face turned slightly red. Naruto pulled on her blazer clumsily as the waiter reached out to help it on her back. "You sure you don't want me to take you home. I have a car and I can leave right away" he hung on and Naruto sighed. "I said I didn't need it. I'll get home just fine. This isn't the first time I got drunk" she said and gave a lopsided, tired smile at her friends. "Sorry, guys" she said but they waved it all off, looking worried as she stumbled out of the restaurant after putting her share of the bill on the table.

Naruto stumbled through the streets, noticing vaguely how she felt worse and worse with every step she took. With her hand against the wall for support she stumbled forward. Alarm-bells were going off inside her head, like there was something wrong. She was never one to doubt her instincts, so she grabbed her phone out of her pocket and pressed on the first button she could get her thumb on in her speed-dial. Holding her brick against her ear shakily, she felt like she might just sink through her knees with the energy it took to keep standing, let alone walk. Everything she was doing was pure stubbornness.

-Naruto? Is something wrong?-

Itachi. That was Itachi's voice. Thank god. "Itachi, something's wrong" she slurred as she felt herself stumble.

-You sound drunk. Where are you now?-

Naruto looked up to try and recognize where she was. "At the street where there is that cosy little café you once took your girlfriend to. The one close to the bowling and the yakiniku joint" Naruto mumbled as clear as she possibly could, trying to convey herself as good as possible.

-Okay, stay there. I'll come and get you, okay? Don't move from that spot, Naruto-

"Hn" Naruto hummed and closed the call. With a deep sigh, she let herself sink onto the ground against the wall of the little café that Itachi had told her about, which she had recognized the name of. She felt her head bob as her eyes threatened to fall closed. God, she felt so out of it. Not exactly drunk, but everything but clear. Should she just try to make herself puke in the hope it'll be better afterwards? The sound of a car stopping in front of her caught her attention. "Itachi? That's fast" she mumbled as she tried to look up. She felt her wrists being grabbed and looked up. This was not Itachi, unless he suddenly decided to split into three people, each a different statue.

"What did she say?" one of them asked and the one pulling Naruto onto her feet clicked with his tongue. "Doesn't matter. Open the door" he said and Naruto struggled against their grip. She didn't know them. "Come on, love. Don't resist us" the third one said, the young waiter, which she finally recognized. The sneer on his face send a shiver down Naruto's spine. She needed to get away from them. Now. Naruto started struggling earnestly, or to the best of her possibilities in the state she was in. She pushed and pulled, kicked and dug her heels into the ground. But her assailants were with three, stronger and sober. Still, that didn't make her give up. When her feet were lifted off the ground and her arms were stuck in a painful grip, she struggled harder, opening her mouth to scream but nothing coming out of it.

She knew she managed to get in a few hits and a few kicks, but there was barely any strength behind it. She was forced into the trunk of the car as the door closed with a finality. How sad was that this wasn't the first time this happened and that she wasn't even all that scared anymore? A little sleep wouldn't hurt, right? A bright light shone on her eyes that were covered by some kind of fabric. Naruto frowned. What had? Oh, right. She was kidnapped and what covered her eyes was probably a blindfold. Her head was pounding and she was sitting on something very uncomfortable with a gag in her mouth. When she tried to move, she noticed that she was tied to a chair. Her ankles were tied tightly to each a chair-leg, while her arms were tied behind her back, her right forearm resting on top of her other. Her shoulders were pulled back, tied together with her arms to keep her sitting up straight. The ropes cut into her chest where they crossed around her torso.

A cold chill went down her spine at the position the ropes were but she preferred to chalk it up to coincidence. Of course, she knew the ropes wouldn't give easily, but that didn't stop her from trying to get out of them. she moved her hands and bowed her fingers, noticing that she could at least do something with them, no matter how slow and drowsy it as. Now she had to figure out how to get out of the ropes and which ones she would do best to untie first. Thank god Jiraiya had thought her how to escape ropes. Though she would have liked not to have to use it. Before she could even start trying to untie her ropes, footsteps and loud boisterous voices approaching her. She heard a door opening, which meant that she was in a room and not in a big open room since the sound had been rather close.

"Ooh, seems like she's awake now" a voice said and Naruto had trouble recognizing it as the waiter from the restaurant. "Hmpf, at least she can entertain us now" a deeper voice said and Naruto frowned. She had never heard that one before. "I'm starting the camera" the third voice spoke up, a little higher than the two before her. Naruto felt someone behind her and tried not to back away. It really didn't feel good to have someone stand behind her while she was in this helpless position. But it wasn't like she could do much, since whatever they had given her, was still making it hard for her too move too much. She couldn't help but flinch when a hand landed on her head. "Oh come on, don't be so shy, sweetheart. We're not going to do anything bad" waiter boy said and the two others snickered. "We're just going to send a little message to someone" he said and let his hand slide down lower to her neck. "You should just sit back and relax. The faster he is, the less you will have to suffer" he said and Naruto frowned. He? Who was 'he'?

"I'd say smile for the camera, but I guess that's pretty impossible, isn't it" waiter boy said and Naruto almost wanted to roll with her eyes. "I wonder how long it will take him to find you, that little fiancé of yours" he said and it felt like Naruto just got drenched by ice-water. In fact, she probably had been, considering the way her clothes stuck to her body. Sasuke? They wanted Sasuke? Not that it was a surprise, really. Sasuke was the police chief's son, he was a good hostage for whatever they needed. But then why kidnap her? Naruto ignored her now shivering body as she turned her toward the waiter standing behind her, she presumed. Things would be so much easier if she could actually see. "Ooh, you're probably wondering why we need the little Uchiha, right?" he said amused and Naruto stiffened when she heard him step closer again. "The reason is simple, little lady"

"Hey" the deeper voice that Naruto dubbed as douche 1, spoke up and the waiter laughed. "I know, I know. You don't have to remind me" he said and Naruto frowned at his tone. Her body froze when she felt the first button of her shirt being popped open. She mumbled disagreeing into the fabric in her mouth as she struggled to get away while the second button followed soon. "Sit still" douche 1 said and Naruto felt a slap connect to her cheek. Her head spun a tiny bit, but she could still make out when her shirt ripped open and the cold air hit her stomach. She shivered as she tried to bend forward to hide herself from their eyes. She didn't need to see it to feel them staring at her. "Are they fake?" douche 2, probably with the camera, asked and Naruto felt herself being pulled back again. "Don't know. Don't care" douche 2 said and something ran over her chest, pulling open her shirt that was stuck between the ropes.

Naruto once again tried to get away feeling anger rise inside of her. Normal people would probably feel scared and helpless, but she just felt anger. Who the hell did they think they were to tie her up and touch her like this? She struggled harder against her bounds, not caring that her chin was roughly grabbed and lifted up in an aching angle that made it for her to swallow. "We told you not to struggle. For now, this is all we'll do. But unless your little white knight decides to show up late, we'll have to send a better reminder and we have no problem with doing that" waiter said and Naruto moved her leg away from the sharp cold that was definitely a blade. A small one, meaning a pocket knife. She felt it slip under her skirt that had been hiked up to her thighs and struggled to get away. Thank god it was only the back of the blade.

"Now now, stay calm and nothing will happen to you" waiter said as he placed his hands on Naruto's shoulders to hold her still. "Who are you trying to kid" douche 2 said and Naruto mumbled against her gag as she felt the fabric on the side of her panties snap under the blade of the pocketknife. Waiter laughed heartedly as if nothing out of the ordinary was happening. "You're right! Ne, little lady, do you know what will happen after this?" he asked amused and Naruto breathed hard to calm down as the second side of her panties snapped at her other hip. If her legs hadn't been tied up, she would have kicked him. "If your fiancé ends up taking a long time to find you, we'll have to send him a reminder, since this is just a warning. In that reminder, we'll get to have a little fun with you and get our hands on that soft skin of yours" waiter said and Naruto clenched her fists as she felt her panties being pulled away from her. She closed her legs as good as possible, bringing her knees together and ignoring the rope cutting into her ankles.

"And if he's here on time… well, you'll still be in trouble because we're going to rape you in front of him. How does that sound?" Waiter said and sighed dreamy. "Haah, I can't wait to see his face when he finds you and then has to watch you being violated and tainted by us" he said and Naruto shivered. There was something wrong with his head, no doubt. "Or he might just run away and leave her behind because she's dirty. It wouldn't surprise me from an Uchiha" douche 2 laughed and douche 1 snorted. "Either way, we get to have some fun and Orochimaru will pay us" he said and Naruto's body tensed at the name. Of course, it was that fucking snake. He had been trying to get the Uchiha family under his thumb since forever, but the Uchiha's were too stubborn. The Uchiha's were the only reason Orochimaru didn't have free-play. With Sasuke manipulated or at least shaken up by these events, it would give the kingpin a bit more playground. But like hell Naruto was going to let that happen. Nobody was going to hurt Sasuke. Nobody was going to control that bastard. She wouldn't allow it.

"Oh, look. She's started shaking. I guess she finally cracked" Douche 2 said and the other two laughed. "Let her say hi to the camera. Her expression will kick the Uchiha's ass into gear. Why don't you beg for him to come and save you. We might spare you if you do a good job" Douche 1 said and Naruto felt her blindfold and gag being removed. Without blinking, she opened her eyes to glare at douche 1 who stood in front of her, ignoring the camera rather close to her face. "Go to hell" she hissed out and watched their eyes widen in surprise that she still had the power to fight back. She felt a fist connect with her cheek and snap her head to the side. "Fucking bitch" douche 1 hissed and Naruto smirked as she looked back up at him. She had seen their faces now. Her blindfold was put back on as did her gag. "Don't worry, sweetheart. We'll break you before you go to one of our brothels and sell you like a breeding horse. You'll be our top-whore no problem" Waiter said and Naruto wanted to scoff at him. As if she was staying around for that. "Hey, I just got a text from that pinky. Seems like she wants out" Douche 2 said as they obviously walked back to the door. "Forget about her. She didn't do much anyway. But if she keeps bothering you, we can pick her up and put her in the black ro-" the conversation was cut off by the door closing, leaving the blonde alone with her thoughts.

Pinky? Who was that? The only thing she could think of was Sakura but… no, it might make sense. She did break in with the help of Kabuto, who is Orochimaru's right hand man. But that would mean that her jealousy went practically way past bat shit crazy if she assisted in this kidnapping. Or she was being manipulated, since they said that she wanted out. Whatever. Naruto didn't have time to think about that right now. She needed to get out of there before Sasuke could get any crazy ideas. She didn't need to be saved like a helpless child. When she had counter to twenty after the last footsteps faded, she started struggling again, ignoring how her body was shivering. That was currently the least of her worries. It took a while before she was able to loosen a small bit of the rope around her arms, the effects of the drug she had been given finally worked out almost completely. The rest of the ropes were made short work of and she removed her blindfold and gag, dropping them on the ground carelessly. Her ankles followed next as she looked around the room. They were at a love hotel, not exactly a surprise with what they had planned. At least in this kind of place, nobody would look up at the sounds of sex.

As she stood up, the first thing she did was roll her skirt back down, looking in disgust at her ripped panties on the ground before looking at her ripped shirt still sticking to her skin. Her eyes widened when she didn't find her necklace with Tsunade's crystal and her ring. Panic flooded her as she felt around her neck, only relaxing when her fingers found the necklace and pulled it from her back to the front again. She grabbed the ends of her shirt and tied them together in a tight knot. She would have to steal some clothes further inside. If she remembered correctly about her knowledge of seedy hotels in other countries, there were no cameras in the hallways, unless this was a high end. But by the looks of the room, it wasn't exactly the best. Taking her chance, she took a deep breath before slipping into the hallway. She was not stupid enough to use the front entrance, so she turned to the window in the back of the hallways. Judging the size, she would fit through it, so it would have to do. Looking back over her shoulder, she opened the window and crawled out of it. As she looked up at the sky, she judged it was late noon, which meant that she had been completely out of it for a long time.

She deducted her way down as quick as possible, using the drainpipe on the side of the building to get to the ground again. As she looked around, she cursed herself for not getting acquainted with this side of town. If she had, she might have known which direction she needed to go. As it was now, she trusted her gut and went down the street to her left. Feeling inside her pockets, she noticed that they hadn't found her secret pocket where she always put her wallet. Call her paranoia, but she didn't like the idea of someone going through her pockets and taking her wallet. In her current situation, that was just good though, so she was going to shove it in the face of whoever made fun of it. Honestly, those years spend travelling with Jiraiya had made her prepared for just about any kidnapping she needed to run from. She was going to need to thank that bastard, even if he had been ignoring her ever since she left that message about Orochimaru. Walking through the streets, she ignored the looks she got for her attire and drenched state as she slipped into the first dollar store she could find.

Her haul was made quick and almost effortlessly taken into the fitting-room. She thanked whatever god was out there for those packaged panties as she ripped open the package and pulled one on before dropping her wet uniform. Her outfit was made up out of a dark blue tunic with black legging, which would blend into the crowd easily. Her hair would be covered by a black hijab. She picked up the tags from her clothes as she stuffed her wallet into her messy bun after taking out the needed money. Honestly, long hair was so handy for some things. She made sure her headpiece was secure and would catch her wallet, if it fell because she had to run too much, before leaving the fitting-room and going to the cash register. She handed over the tags and the money, which had a tip as a bribe. The young woman behind the register gladly took the tip and let Naruto go without a fuss. Holding the small pale purse that she had bought for pretence over her shoulder, she slipped into the crowd, never looking back as it would be suspicious. The information he had gotten from the dollar store was that she was quite far from home. If she wasn't held back somewhere, she would make it back home by dinner. Hopefully, because she was starving but not stupid enough to stop to eat something.

She thought about taking a cab, but rejected the idea since she knew how corrupt some of them could be. They might as well drive her back to her captors if she chose the wrong one, which was too risky. A train were too many people even though it was faster. It was another risk that Orochimaru's men could be there. The bus was also a risk, but way easier to get off of. And while she could easily walk all the way back, she wouldn't be home by morning if she did, which was more dangerous since a search could be set up. The bus it was. Naruto sat down at the second bus stop she found and looked at the times of the buses going back home. She hoped fifteen minutes wasn't too long, but she'd take her chance. Her eyes scanned the crowd as she tried to formulate a plan to go back home. She couldn't go to the Uchiha house, since they were the goal. She couldn't involve her friends or her family in this. But sadly, she also didn't have anywhere else to go except maybe out of the country. Go to Russia, with Shion, or India with Gaara. They would help her, no doubt. But then an idea shot in her head. One she didn't like, but her current best option.

Shikamaru. He was a genius strategist and he would be able to understand the situation and help her out. Of course, she would tell him her situation and give him the option to back out. Hell, she knew she would practically beg him to back out even if she was the one asking him. But of all her friends, Shikamaru was the one who would be able to handle things in the most rational way with the least dangers. In the corner of her eye, she noticed a certain statue that had her shoulders and back tense. She forced her breathing to a normal speed as she watched douche 1 frantically looking around as he sped past the bus stop. When he was swallowed up by the crowd, she looked around for the other two. Her heart nearly stopped when she saw douche 2 on the other side of the road, a bus just stopping in front of her as he looked in her direction. She thanked whatever god was on her side as she stepped on the bus she needed. She paid the driver in cash that she had put in her purse before taking a seat close to the exit. Halfway her trip, she stepped off, knowing that the bus would take a different direction in a few stops. She had never planned a direct route to home, since that was what they would expect and which buses they would keep an eye on.

When she set foot in her hometown, it was already dark and she felt like her stomach was eating itself. As she walked, she kept her eyes open, noticing not only people in uniform looking around intently, but also police cars driving slowly down the streets as if they were looking for something. Or someone, since her disappearance would probably have caused a huge chaos, especially with Sasuke. She made her way to the Nara house and rang the doorbell, looking like she was just coming over for a visit instead of running away from a crimelord. The door opened a small bit later to reveal a worried Shikamaru, who frowned confused at the sight of a foreign woman on his porch.

"Who're you?" he asked and Naruto smiled. "Shika, can you let me in for a second?" she asked and the genius's eyes widened before he took a step to the side, obviously figuring out that there was a reason for the disguise. "Where were you?" he asked after he had closed the door. "Kidnapped" Naruto said as she followed her friend inside. "Kidnapped? Don't tell me it was that waiter" he said and Naruto smiled. "As expected, you noticed even before I did" she said and Shikamaru grimaced. "He was too persistent" he said and walked into what was obviously the living room, which held two girls who Naruto both knew. One of them had a lot of guts. "Who is that?" Ino asked confused as Naruto flopped down in the opposite sofa. "It's me" Naruto said while Shikamaru went to the open kitchen for something to drink. "Naruto?!" Ino said surprised as the pink-haired girl next to her looked up in shock. Naruto reached up for her headpiece after checking if all windows were covered. "Yeah, sorry if I worried you" Naruto said as she was stopped in the process of taking the hijab off when Ino flew around her neck, sobbing furiously. "I thought you were gone! I thought you were kidnapped" Ino said and Naruto gave a troubled smile as she patted the blonde's back while Shikamaru placed a glass of water on the table.

"I actually was" she admitted and Ino pulled away to wipe her tears. "What happened? Who kidnapped you and how did you get away?" Ino immediately asked and Shikamaru frowned. "Ino. Let her drink first" he said and Naruto thankfully reached out for the glass, her hand still trembling. She might look fine and normal, but inside she was shaken up. "I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry" Sakura suddenly cried as Naruto was halfway knocking back what felt like the purest water ever. Ino and Shikamaru looked at the pinkette who had puffy eyes and was obviously still crying. "Meh, you got out, I got out, forget it" Naruto said before putting her now empty glass down. "No, I can't forget it" Sakura said and Naruto aimed a glare at her. "Oh, so you want me to hold a grudge and make your life hell, the exact same way you made my life hell?" she asked and Sakura flinched back with wide eyes in fear. "Don't worry, I won't. I'm not really a grudge holding person. But you should know that there are teenagers who have killed themselves for less" Naruto said and Shikamaru looked at Naruto. "Can we leave that for later? First explain what the hell happened" he said and Naruto gave a nod. But even before she opened her mouth, her stomach beat her to it. With a guilty expression, she scratched the back of her neck.

"Sorry, I haven't eaten since yesterday evening" she said and was about to wave it off when Shikamaru pulled his phone out. "We were about to order pizza, what do you want?" he asked and Naruto already felt herself salivate. "Triple cheese crusted cheese pan pizza, large" Naruto said and they looked at her. "That's a lot of cheese" Ino said and Naruto huffed. "Okay, so cheese is my comfort food. Sue me" she said and Ino gave a light chuckle. Still, the tension was not even close to dying down. Shikamaru placed the order before sitting down on Naruto's other side. "My parents are out of town for their wedding anniversary until tomorrow evening. You can speak freely" Shikamaru said and Naruto gave a nod. "I think we might need to start with pinky's story" she said and looked over at Sakura, who looked like she was carrying the world on her shoulders.

"I would like to hear it to, since you haven't said anything since you came crying to my house, saying you did something criminal" Ino said and Sakura looked down. "We came to Shika's because you said we would need him, but you've only been crying ever since" Ino said and Naruto tapped Ino's thigh. "Sakura, just begin at the beginning. I won't judge. I might get angry and I might yell, but that's the least you can take" Naruto said and Sasuke gave a short nod. "I was jealous" she said and Shikamaru crossed her arms. "I was jealous of you because you were so close to Sasuke-kun and he was actually looking at you. I heard that when he was young, Sasuke-kun had a fanclub that didn't allow any of the girls to confess or approach him without permission" Sakura said and Naruto snorted. "Yeah, that was a blast back then. Hated my guts, those chicks" she agreed and Sakura looked up at her. "You went to school with him back then?" she asked and Naruto hummed.

"Yeah, we're childhood friends. He always bullied me thought. Things like pushing me into the mud, stealing my ice-cream, stepping on the back of my dress to make me fall, pulling my hair. All those petty tricks, really. But back then I was stupid and I wanted him to be my friend no matter what. Now I can't get rid of him, like some kind of duck that imprinted on me" Naruto joked and Shikamaru snorted. "Anyway, you brought the fanclub back up in high school because you were insecure and too scared to approach him, but didn't want anyone else to have the courage to do what you couldn't and thus get Sasuke's attention" Naruto said and Sakura's eyes widened before she looked down again and nodded.

"Yeah, it was pathetic. But I'm not exactly pretty and I have a huge forehead. It was the only thing I could do to give myself a chance" she said and Ino rolled with her eyes. "And everything went well, until you showed up. You were with Sasuke-kun all the time and he was talking to you and even smiling at you. It was all so natural" Sakura said and they froze as they heard a car come to an abrupt stop on the side of the street in front of the house. Naruto cursed vile as she jumped up and walked to the window, blue and red lights filtering through the splits in the shutters. They turned off a few second before there was a loud insistent ringing of the bell. "Should I?" Shikamaru asked as he looked at Naruto.

"Nara! Open up!" a loud voice came muffled through the door before Naruto could answer and the blonde frowned. "I contacted him" Shikamaru clarified as he stood up. Naruto clicked with her tongue as she bit on her thumb nail while Shikamaru went to open the door. "Fuck" she cursed before she heard heavy footsteps enter the living room and lock onto her. She barely had the time to brace herself before she was practically knocked down as Sasuke bodily slammed into her, holding her up with his arms around her and his head bowed next to hers. Sasuke's breathing was slightly uneven as he held her close against him to the point she could barely breath. When she placed her hand on his side, he tightened his grip, fearing that she would push him away. Naruto sighed soft before wrapping her arms around the raven in return, giving him the time to gather himself again. When he did, she flinched.

"Why didn't you contact me first?!" he snarled in her ear as he pulled away with a glare. "Because they were expecting that" Naruto said simple and Sasuke clicked with his tongue. "Did those fuckers do anything else?" he asked and Naruto's eyes widened before she looked down. "So you've already seen it" she said and Sasuke stayed silent as she shrugged. "They didn't do anything more than what was on that recording. It was just a bit of patting and unclothing and I was slapped a bit, that's all" Naruto said and Sasuke hissed. "I should kill them. Itachi can keep me out of jail anyway" he said and Naruto looked up at him. "You won't. We'll do it the legal way. Don't do anything stupid, okay" she said and but Sasuke didn't even blink. "They kidnapped you and touched you. Killing the is me going easy on them" he said and Naruto rolled with her eyes. "Are you a serial killer now, or what?" she said and but Sasuke didn't change so she heaved a sigh.

"Let's sit down. We were just getting to the story" she said and Sasuke hummed. As they sat down, Ino moved to sit next to Sakura, as did Shikamaru, recognizing that Sasuke was currently more like a rabid dog protecting its territory. It was obvious in the way he sat, wide-spread and imposing with one arm behind the blonde and a cold calculated look on his face. The police uniform and the taser in plain sight didn't help much either. But before they could resume their story again, the doorbell rang once again, this time for their pizza's. Naruto dove onto the pizza's like someone possessed, moaning in pleasure when she felt the hot cheese melt even more on her tongue. She shifted to sit on the floor as Sasuke subtly moved so she was seated protectively between his legs. Another blatant warning sigh to not touch Naruto.

"Okay, so where were we?" Naruto said as she had worked down her first slice. "Fanclub, jealousy, good relationship, jada, jada" Shikamaru said and Naruto nodded as she hummed around her mouthful. Sasuke reached forward for a slice that Naruto almost slapped his hand for, if she hadn't gotten Sasuke's warning look. Sasuke rested his free hand on Naruto's shoulder, seemingly innocent but with a clear possessive motive. Naruto was happy enough to stick to her eating to notice.

"Right, so we were at the fact that you and the fanclub bullied me, rather harshly with death-threats and dead animals" Naruto said and Sakura flinched under the cold glare she got from Sasuke. "Yeah well, after that, after Sasuke rejected me at the orchestra competition, a man approached me" Sakura said and Naruto hummed swallowing quickly. "Orochimaru" she said and the pinkette nodded. "Yeah, he said that if I helped him, I would get Sasuke. I was stupid" she said and Sasuke snorted cruelly, cutting back his comment as Naruto stuffed a slice of pizza in his mouth and gave him a stern glare. "I didn't know who he was, but he told me that he would help me if I helped him. With Kabuto, I broke in at your house and throw those rocks against your window like he said" Sakura said and Naruto nodded. So far, she had predicted it.

"I got a restraining order after that and he told me there was a group coming after Naruto. He told me that I had to distract Sasuke if he was there. But he wasn't so I watched from a distance. He said that they would only take you somewhere for a while. They said nothing about drugging you and dragging you into a car" Sakura said and Sasuke scoffed. "Or about trying to rape her" he said and Sakura's eyes widened. "It was just a bit of copping a feel" Naruto denied and Sasuke looked down on her. "They tied you to a chair and cut away your underwear after stripping you and touching you. They admitted that they were going to rape you in front of me to get me to comply. Don't turn this into nothing, when it definitely was something" he said and Naruto flinched as she looked away.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I didn't know! I swear I didn't!" Sakura cried as Ino looked shocked while Shikamaru was obviously already thinking with his fingers pressed together. "You better be sorry. The only reason you're still sitting there and I haven't hauled your ass to the office for human trafficking is because of Naruto. So you better not think of harming my fiancée in any way, or so god help me" Sasuke threatened and the two girl's eyes widened. "Fiancée?" Sakura repeated and Naruto stuffed another slice of pizza in her mouth. "You two are engaged?!" Ino cried as she looked ecstatic with the news. "Yes" Sasuke said and Ino's face split into a grin.

"When is the wedding? What kind of dress will you wear? Who are the bride's maids? What kind of venue will it be?" Ino immediately fired off her questions and Naruto was taken aback. "We are still planning" Sasuke answered smoothly as Shikamaru sighed. "To get back on track, the reason you came here was because you didn't want to get the target, Sasuke involved, which I did. But you came here for help, didn't you?" he said and Naruto looked at him, nodding once. "Yeah, but you can back out. This is dangerous as fuck and Orochimaru has already killed my parents. Please, say no" Naruto said and sounded like she was begging, which she was, as they could clearly see in her eyes.

"Hell no" Shikamaru said and Naruto seemed to brighten up. "You're too rash to leave alone. And even if you are a hacker, you're not exactly a strategist" Shikamaru said and Naruto looked down. "Shika, I… wait, you know I'm a hacker?" she asked as she looked back up again. Shikamaru just raised an eyebrow. "For now, we need to get you to a safe house" Sasuke said and Naruto shook her head. "No, I'm not going into hiding" she said firm and Sasuke glared at her. "No, it's indeed smarter. I'm not saying she needs to walk around with a billboard either. Just listen up, okay" Shikamaru said, raising his hands when he was on the receiving end of a death-glare.

* * *

Thank you for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

Little side-note: If I am insulting someone with this story or with the things I've written, I'm sorry. That is not my intention.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this story.

* * *

Day 219.

Naruto leafed through the seventh bridal catalogue she had been reading. After she had return to the Uchiha house from plotting with Shikamaru, she had brought up the wedding with Mikoto. The Uchiha mother had asked if she was sure and Naruto had openly agreed to it with everyone in the room. That was two weeks ago and since then, Mikoto had been trying to contain her enthusiasm. Naruto could tell how hard she was trying, even if it wasn't all that effective. Especially not since Ino and Hinata came around. The situation with Sakura had been explained and with Naruto's permission, the pinkette had been allowed to enter the house and the restraining order had been nullified.

"Remember, sweetheart, we have an appointment with the Uchiha's designer the day after tomorrow. You don't need to focus on these designs, okay? Oh and think about the invitations too" Mikoto said as she moved about the room while getting ready to leave for work. Ino, Sakura and Hinata were chuckling at her antics as Naruto mumbled that the cake was way more important. Things had gotten really going when Sasuke had declared that he wanted to marry Naruto as soon as possible right after she had openly agreed to it. They had agreed on after graduation since Mikoto had gotten all wedding-planner on them and Sasuke was honestly too scared to go against his mother when she got so enthusiastic. Naruto didn't care. After what had happened with her kidnapping, she had broken down as soon as she got home. Sasuke had just held her and soothed her through it all. The hands of those guys had felt so disgusting on her skin and the only thing she had been thinking about was Sasuke.

Realizing this, she had just given in, to marrying him and being with him. And if that made her weak, then she was fine with it. She had never thought another person's touch could be so filthy while Sasuke's was so clean. She didn't feel stronger than him and she didn't feel weaker than him. She felt equal and had always felt that. But the fact that Sasuke saw her and treated her as a girl while no-one else did, had scared her. She didn't know how she should tell Sasuke that she wanted to go further in not only marrying him. Sasuke had stated from the minute she agreed to the wedding that he wanted her in every way. And she felt the same, but at that point, Sasuke had been the one with the gift of conveying his feelings clearly.

"Just kiss him already" Ino said and Naruto looked up with a stupid sound. "You're getting married, sweetie. A little kiss is nothing" she said with a smirk and Naruto looked down again as she scratched the back of her head. "Yeah, well, last time, it got… heated" Naruto said and Sakura frowned. "What's so wrong about that?" she asked curious as she put her book on invitations down. She still hadn't really gotten over her crush on Sasuke, but she was now friends with Naruto. There was nothing bitter about her, since she said that she had known it from the start. That Sasuke had never looked at them like they were anything more than insects, but that he as so different with Naruto that she just knew that she couldn't come between it, engaged or not.

"Well, since I've already come this far with my V-card intact, I want to go the whole way. You know, the whole sex after marriage thing" Naruto said and Ino swooned. "That's so cute! You'll need sexy lingerie!" she said and Naruto grimaced. Those two sentences did not fit together. "Something that's easy to take off" Hinata spoke up and they stared at her. "Right! That's what I was thinking!" Ino said and Sakura looked at Naruto. "Where's the honeymoon going be to?" she asked and Naruto shrugged. "Sasuke wanted the Uchiha house at the ocean, so probably there" she said and they started another discussion about colours.

Despite Naruto saying that she wasn't too sure on some things, she didn't relent on the colours being orange and dark blue. Ino on the other hand had practically begged for her shop to take care of the flowers, which ended up in Naruto entrusting her with the bridal bouquet. In the end, Naruto had found a few invitations she would have to suggest to Sasuke before suggesting them to Mikoto, while the girls had been looking for bridesmaid dresses, since Naruto had asked them. They had agreed to search for orange dresses while Ino would look for navy flowers. Of course, everything would have to pass Mikoto, but nobody minded since everybody was infected by her enthusiasm. Naruto often forgot that she was currently in hiding until the last day of Easter break. The girls were escorted home by the youngest Uchiha officers when it started to get dark.

By the time Sasuke was home from work, where he had gotten a sever scolding for stealing his sempai's car, Naruto had presented a quiche, of all things. She brought up the invitations and snuck glanced towards the raven, Ino's words ghosting through her head. It really wouldn't be that hard. Just grab his face and smash. Well, not smash, but the same movement but slower. For the first time in her life, Naruto felt like a coward. Correction, she was a coward. Especially since she went to sleep without actually doing it. When she was looking at his sleeping face after waking up, she felt like a creep, which she also was. But she couldn't stop herself from reaching out and brushing the raven's bangs back. She could do it now. The whole wake your lover up with a kiss thing, but that felt somehow wrong. Or she was just too much of a coward. Ever since she had gotten kidnapped, Sasuke hadn't let her sleep alone, dragging her into his bed every evening. And she hadn't resisted, revelled in it instead whenever he wrapped his arms around her like a vice. Naruto sighed soft before taking her hand away and detangling herself from the raven.

"Sasuke, get up. It's morning" Naruto said as she softly shook his shoulder. It took Naruto dragging away the covers for him to actually get up. After breakfast and preparing lunch they left the house, back to school. Sasuke still wore his taser on his lower back and Naruto now had a baton strapped to her thigh. They were everything except in the clear, and yet, there was a relaxed atmosphere around them. Naruto gathered her courage and slowly slipped her into Sasuke's as they brushed together. Sasuke looked surprised for a second before he slotted their fingers together and gave a soft squeeze. "You sure?" he asked as he figured out what that move meant and Naruto looked up at him. "I'm a coward, okay. Don't make me say it right now, because I will probably scream it along with a long list of embarrassing things" she said and Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "That's new, you being a coward I mean" he said and Naruto sighed. "I know. You just make me that crazy, I guess" she said and this made Sasuke smile.

The smile stayed on his face as they walked into school and Naruto leaned a bit closer to him, weary of the glares directed at them. Sasuke walked her all the way to her classroom, where he was obviously reluctant to let her go. He raised his free hand to her cheek as he turned to him. Naruto smiled at him, which gave him the go-ahead to lean down and connect their lips. It was a short kiss, but it made their hearts race non the less. Especially with the memory of what their first kiss had been. Naruto wasn't too sure which kiss she liked more. "Finally!" Kiba cried as he approached them and the newly formed couple broke away from their third short kiss that had come in rapid succession. "But no matter how much this pleases me that there isn't going to be anymore awkward flirting, class is going to start and there is no way in hell I am not in on this gossip of marriage" Kiba said and Naruto chuckled as she released Sasuke's hand after a squeeze.

"Poor puggles, being left out of the loop" she said and Kiba scoffed. "You better not have any secrets. And god dammit I want to see the ring. Why are you not wearing it?" he asked as he searched her hands. "I don't want ring avulsion, since I live a very active lifestyle" Naruto said and glanced at Sasuke's retreating back before entering her classroom with Kiba. "Ring avulsion?" the brunet repeated and Naruto nodded. "Yep, it's the de-gloving of a finger. And yes, it's exactly what you think it is" Naruto said, smirking at Kiba's face when she uttered the words. "I like all ten of my fingers gloved and attached, thank you very much" she said as they sat down and she reached into her shirt. "But here's the ring" she said and Kiba's attention was immediately back.

Even before the second hour started, news of her and Sasuke's new relationship status was already completely over the school. The engagement, was of course a secret, except to the ones closest to them. During lunch, this was off course hot topic as they sat outside in their usual place. Between them bustled the talk about venues and dresses with Kiba being loudest. While outside their circle, everyone was staring as Sasuke who obviously sat with his arm around his fiancée. Naruto hoped everything would die down soon enough. They already had enough trouble with planning the wedding and trying to catch a crazy-ass crimelord who was after them, without getting caught by him. She really didn't need to jealousy that came from being with Sasuke.

Naruto was staring at the jar in her hand. She was a criminal. No doubt, she was a criminal. And she really should stop grinning like she currently was. But a laugh bubbled up in her chest as she rested the jar against her forehead as she laughed. For one reason or another, she had decided to go through her travel bag and what she had found was not what she expected. In fact, she had forgotten all about the fact that she even had it in the first place. Without knocking, her door opened and kept laughing.

"You okay?" Sasuke asked confused and Naruto turned her head to look up at him from where she was crouched. "I'm a criminal" she said and when Sasuke frowned, she flung the mason jar at him. The raven frowned at the jar before he recognized the insides. He looked back at the blonde to see her grinning like the Cheshire cat. "You smuggled drugs into the country?" he asked and Naruto stood up. "It was on accident, I swear. I had forgotten that I had it" she said and smirked. "But now that I know, I want to smoke it. Please tell me you know where some Tabaco and leaves are" she said and Sasuke looked from the jar back to her. "Father likes to smoke sometimes and he rolls them himself" he said and Naruto's grin widened. She reached into the secret pocket inside her bag again to retrieve her grinder, which had been a souvenir from Amsterdam. When Naruto was finished grinding the amount she wanted, putting the rest back in the jar in her bag, Sasuke handed her the Tabaco and the leaves.

"Okay, don't judge it. It's been rather long since I last rolled" Naruto said as she held up the finished product. "It's fine, no?" Sasuke said, trying to hide his interest. "I would have liked it a bit firmer, but it'll do" Naruto said and opened the window before lighting the joint. After two deep inhales, she held out the tip to Sasuke. "You want to try?" she asked and Sasuke leaned forward on the edge of her bed to take the joint. "Just take inhaled and hold it in for a bit" Naruto said and grimaced. "And don't slobber on the tip" she warned and Sasuke placed the tip between his lips. Naruto ended up sitting next to him as they leaned against the wall with an ashtray between them. When they were halfway through the joint, Naruto stood up and revived her computer from sleeping mode it had automatically gone into.

"What's up?" Sasuke asked as he took a last puff before passing it back to the blonde. "Just going to put on some music" Naruto said and Sasuke looked over her shoulder, feeling lightheaded. "I wanna be a hippy?" Sasuke said confused and Naruto snorted. "Just watch" she said and Sasuke leaned down on the desk close to his fiancée. Before he could stop it, his head was bobbing along with the three baldies on screen and Naruto started laughing at him, though she was doing the same. Starting a playlist, they sat back down on the bed. "Ne, Sasuke" Naruto spoke up as she passed the joint again. "Hn?" the raven hummed as he took a deep inhale.

"What if rocks are actually soft, but tense up when you touch them?" Naruto asked and Sasuke slowly lifted his eyes up before letting them travel down on her like she had just brought up one of the mysteries of the universe. If he had been any less affected by the weed, he would probably have brushed off that question from the second she asked it. But currently, he found it the most interesting thing in the world to have a discussion about. What was even more interesting was the way her lips moved, which he couldn't help stare at. Even as they got closer to his own as soon as he took the joint from between his lips to inhale. He could hear her inhale the smoke he exhaled, barely any space between their lips.

"Your eyes are red" she said before exhaling the smoke as she leaned back a little again. "So are yours" Sasuke said and they were. In a strangely fascinating way, her eyes were half lidded while her sclera was bright red, making the blue of her iris stand out even more. This time, when he took another puff, he leaned closer to her, moving his free hand to the back of her neck to pull her in. Naruto inhaled greedily when he exhaled the smoke into her mouth while they stared at each other. "Two more puffs" Naruto said as she took over the last of the joint. This time it was Sasuke who inhaled the smoke coming from Naruto's lips while playing with the hair in the back of her neck. When she put the roach away in the ashtray, which she put on her desk, Sasuke kept staring at her.

Without saying a word, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her in his lap. Not actually knowing who moved first, their lips connected leisurely as their eyes closed. Naruto raised her hand to braid into Sasuke's hair as the raven's did the same while moving their lips together. It didn't take long for their slow pace to gain intensity as the blonde shifted until she was straddling her fiancé, their tongues playfully sliding together. Sasuke's hands were burning through her shirt on her back, pressing her close to his body. She shivered as his hands moved, running his fingers up and down her spin before bravely slipping lower. Naruto hummed again Sasuke's lips as she let one of her hands slide down his side to stop on his waist, feeling his abs press into her palms through the fabric of his shirt. She couldn't stop the little sounds she was making, and frankly, she didn't want to.

Sasuke's hands were roaming up and down her body, alternating between her shoulders, her back, her lower back, her ass, her thighs or sometimes even running his fingers from her ankles, up to her knees where they were positioned next to his hips. It made her body burn and she could tell Sasuke enjoyed it too. He was trapped in his own blank mind, a state that was rather foreign to him. All he could think about was the supple skin under his hands, the curves of the body sitting on top of him, the pliant flesh under his fingers as he put a bit strength behind his grip. The small breathy gasps Naruto made were filling his mind, poisoning his system and he was already addicted to it. He would never get enough. The way she felt under his hands, the way her voice got raspy when she got aroused, the way her body moved against his. He relished in all of those, getting heady on the way she arched her back as he pulled on her hair to bare her neck to him.

"Sa-ah-suke" she half-moaned his name in a hoarse, raspy voice that shot to his groin. He wouldn't go all the way, since she asked it of him and trusted him. But that didn't mean that not every cell in his body was humming for more. For now, he would settle for heavily making out and sucking bruises into her neck. He made sure they were nice and bright, s everyone could see that she was spoken for and that they needed to back off from her. "Sasuke, you know" Naruto said as she tugged on his hair to get him away from softly biting her neck. "When I said that you had a small dick. I take it back" she panted and Sasuke stared at her with a smirked as he laughed softly. "Is that so?" he asked, slightly surprised that his own voice get could that deep and breathy. "I'm kind of worried that it won't fit" she said and Sasuke kissed her lips shortly. "Don't worry about that, I'll make it fit" he said and Naruto scoffed.

"That was so weird and so cliché" she said and Sasuke groped her ass with both hands, dragging her body up against his. "Just shut up, usuratonkachi. You're already driving me crazy enough" he said before silencing her again with his lips. In another bold move, Sasuke slid his hands under the blonde's top, feeling her tense up before relaxing again. Her skin felt hot against his hands and he swore to god he was only torturing himself. Sadly, he was still a teenage boy and he didn't want to stop yet. He shivered when he felt her hands slide under his own shirt, landing flat on his stomach. His skin felt like it was on fire, originated where her hands touched him. Sasuke trailed his own hands up her sides until his thumbs touched the underside of her bra. He could feel the goosebumps under the pads of his fingers as he caressed her skin right under the underwire. When Naruto didn't pull back but instead arched her back into him, he trailed his fingers over the rim of the cup, feeling her shiver.

"You okay?" Sasuke asked, knowing that they hadn't been that far and that last time someone had touched her there, it had been less than pleasant. "I'm fine" Naruto breathed before connecting their lips hungrily again. Sasuke was just about to do something he had been wishing to do ever since he noticed his attraction to the blonde, when someone knocked on the door. "Sasuke, Naruto, it's time for dinner" Itachi's voice came through the door and the two teens looked up in shock, breaking the kiss with their tongue still partly out of their mouth. "Fuck!" Naruto hissed as she stood up from Sasuke's lap. "We stink of weed. Father's going to notice" Sasuke said nervous and Naruto looked at him. "It's okay. We got febreze" she said as she ducked into the bathroom to retrieve the bottle of air-freshener and sprayed it directly onto her clothes.

"Change your pants" Sasuke said as he took over the bottle. "What? Why? Oh my fuck!" Naruto cursed as she noticed the small wet spot between her legs. Currently, she thought orange was such a shitty colour. Without even caring about Sasuke in her room, she changed into a black pants before they made their way out of the room. On their way down the stairs, Sasuke combed his fingers through Naruto's hair to make it look less… pulled on. They sat down at the table as Mikoto placed a pan with baked fish in the middle of the table. "Are you two okay?" Mikoto asked and Sasuke looked up. "We're fine. Just hungry" he said and Itachi narrowed his eyes. Naruto bit on her lip as he gave them a pointed look. One that told her he knew what they had been doing, apart from the making out.

"When did you return?" Sasuke asked as he let a good amount of mashed potatoes smack onto his plate. "Half an hour ago. We were a bit late" Itachi said and Sasuke suddenly stood up. "I'm getting the ketchup" he said and Fugaku and Mikoto blinked in confusion. Naruto almost had to laugh with the amount of ketchup that Sasuke put on his plate. She would have, hadn't she used almost the same amount. "The fish is well-baked, mom. What did you use?" Itachi asked as Sasuke reached for a second filet. Naruto this time, did indeed snort as she looked up at the older brother, who was crazy good at hiding his smirk.

Naruto felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and she lowered her violin to see what it was. With a frown, she picked up the call that was definitely from a private number. "Uzumaki speaking" she said as monotone as possible, which was already considered to be Uchiha level.

-Naruto, we're being hacked-

"Sasuke?" Naruto said surprised as she put down her violin on the piano before rushing out of the room. "What the hell happened? Being hacked where?" she asked as she jogged through the house to her room.

-At the station. The alarms are going off and the building went into a lockdown. We can't keep this line secured for much longer-

"The building in lockdown? Do you think it's that snake?" she asked and inside her mind cursed the house for being so big as she started running instead.

-Most likely-

Naruto finally entered her room and closed the door behind her and locked it. "Okay, I'm in my room and I'm going to help. Tell Oji-san that I'll have to hack into the system" Naruto said as she sat down on her desk chair. "What do you think the objective is?" she asked as she knelled her phone between her shoulder and ear while she started typing as fast as she could, which was considerably fast.

-No idea, but me, father and Itachi are all here. We don't know where mom is and you're home alone. We're all thinking along the same lines-

"Either me or Mikoto" Naruto realized and clicked with her tongue as Sasuke stayed silent, not denying her words. "Fuck. Okay, I'll figure something out" she said and opened another window to start a search on Mikoto's location.

-Naruto, please stay safe. Lock your room and turn on the alarm system to level three-

"I'll be fine, Sasuke. This is my playground, remember. It's a damned fortress if I'm in it" Naruto said overconfident to calm him down. In all honesty, she hoped that she could handle all three tasks at the same time. She had never tried something as big as that before.

-Naruto, I swear to god, if something ha-

The blonde clicked with her tongue when the connection was cut off and her phone landed on her desk with a loud clattering sound. She paused her typing for a bit to put on her one-sided headset, moving the microphone in from of her lips before she went back to typing. It didn't take long before she had located Mikoto and started tracking her. Hacking into the police system as not that hard either, since there was already a breach where she could slip through the cracks. The first thing she did was secure a line that she could communicate. "Yo! Can you hear me?" she asked as she heard rustling on the other side of the line.

-Who are you?-

"Huh? Oh! Shit, right" she said and quickly adjusted the sound. "Sorry, last time I had to secure a line, it wasn't with a friendly purpose. This better?" Naruto asked and kept letting her fingers fly over the keypad.

-Naruto? Is this line secure?-

"Yup, my type of secure, so don't worry" she said and glanced back at the tracking screen.

-Why did you sound deformed, and what less friendly purpose?-

"Ah, well, I needed to hide my identity. It has to do with Kyuubi and all that, but that's a story for another time. I'm tracking your mother down. She's currently in her atelier, but it's almost lunch, so she'll probably move then" Naruto said and just heard Sasuke frown.

-Tracking someone down is illegal, isn't it?-

Naruto gave a wistful smile to her computer screen that was full of screens with codes on them. "Sasuke, I'm a hacker. Everything I do is illegal. Using the government's system to track someone down isn't anything worse than what I've done before" Naruto said and glanced at the tracking screen again.

-What are you doing now? Father wants to know-

"Is he in the room? If so, don't put me on speaker and don't repeat my exact words. Code it in a way that your father will understand but not someone else. The security cameras and microphones are also hacked" she warned and Sasuke just hummed. "Currently, I'm gaining access to the security cameras in your mom's atelier and the buildings next to it. The security here is up high and I'm trying to retrace the bug to Kabuto to give him a little present. Also, what do you want for dinner tonight?" Naruto dropped the random question and knew it caught Sasuke of guard.

-Whatever is fine. Everything you make is delicious anyway-

Naruto chuckled as Sasuke relayed the information as coded as possible. "How's the situation there?" Naruto asked when the raven was finished.

-Dark. There's no light except for the emergency lights, the shutters are down and locked, the systems are supposed to be down, we're all in the same room for safety reasons. Not even the coffee machine works. Everyone is getting nervous because of that. How pathetic is that?-

Naruto barked a soft laugh and with a few click, she heard a little cheer in the background.

-Did you just?-

"I did" Naruto said and heard someone mumbled something close to him while some others cheered for coffee, which was followed by light.

-I see-

"It creeps me out that Itachi knew my move" Naruto said with a grimace and Sasuke snorted soft.

-Hey, this is Itachi we're talking about. It would surprise me if he hadn't figured it out-

"Yeah, but he could have taken a little longer" she complained and sighed. "But at least now I know that he's not there anymore and that he's closed the connection to the office. I'll get you out in no-time" Naruto said and started on the lock-down security. When she glanced at the screen of Mikoto's tracking, she smirked. "Bingo" she muttered and kept her eyes on it as she typed blindly. "Sasuke, prepare to send a team to Mikoto's atelier" Naruto said and heard Sasuke relay the information to his father.

-We're out. I'm coming home-

"'Kay. Be careful at least" Naruto said and the connection cut. An alarm warned her that someone was trying to hack into the security of Mikoto's atelier. Naruto wasted no time to track the hacker down and found him inside the building. She grabbed her phone and quickly dialled Mikoto's phone, holding it against her free ear as she tried to counter the hacker or at least delay him.

-Naruto, dear? What's wrong? I'm a bit busy right now-

"Kabuto is in your atelier. First floor, second meeting-room. A police team should be on their way now" Naruto said and Mikoto's tone immediately got serious.

-I got it. Be careful, sweetie-

"You too" Naruto said and knew that she must have heard the alarm going off. Naruto recorded everything on her computer before standing up. Stretching her neck and shaking her arms, she walked outside where the intruder had been detected. She found one guy, who could easily pass as two, with bulging muscles and a face with a crooked nose as if he had taken a too much hits on it. "Hmpf, looks like my target came out all on her own" he said, obviously bored. "I'll ask you to surrender once, I won't after that" Naruto said and the man sighed as he walked up to her. Clearly, he had his guard down, judging her by her appearance. She hated those kinds of guys.

"Don't pretend to be strong, little lady. Orochimaru wants you, so it's better to work along. I'm just getting paid here" he said and reached out for the blonde. Naruto grabbed his wrist and collar of his shirt before throwing him resolutely over her shoulder with a grunt. She could feel the ground vibrate from the impact and noticed the shocked expression the man had. "I warned you" she said and dodged the foot that came flying at her. "You bitch. I was trying to do this nicely" the man growled and Naruto took a fighting stance. When the man attacked, she noticed that he had a martial background, and she guessed boxing, maybe UFC. Still, Naruto was able to deflect and dodge each punch and kick, taking calculated defensive steps back. Yes, he had a boxing background but never took the trouble to study a proper kick and thinks it's fine enough as it is as long as it connects and has effect. The man stopped, clearly irritated that he was able to land a hit, but didn't get attacked either.

"I'm going to take you along anyway, but at least try to put up a good fight" he said and Naruto hummed as she shifted her stance. "You asked for it" she warned as she started bouncing on her feet. The man's eyes lit up in recognition at the bounce step and he smirked, thinking he had her beat already. "You're going to try boxing against me? I'll warn you that I'm an underground boxing champion" he gloated and Naruto smirked. "A champion that hasn't been able to land one hit on a little girl" she said and he scoffed.

"Okay, let's do this" he said and took on his stance. Naruto attacked first, going at him with a ferocity of a hurricane that he had barely time to block. There was surprise in his eyes, but also excitement. Well, with Naruto, there was part excitement too, but who was going to point that out? Naruto had to admit that the strikes to her arm were going to leave bruises, but she cancelled out every kick he tried to get in by kneeing his thigh every time he lifted his foot. He looked really put off by that and had stumbled every time her knee had dug into his muscles painfully.

"You don't pull your punches, do you" the man said and Naruto snorted. "Go hard or go home, you know" she answered before finally shaking a trick out of her sleeve. It didn't take long before she had him on the ground in a kimura lock, that incorporated a choke hold with her legs while the man's face cheek was pressed flat against the ground, his whole face red. He struggled, but didn't get very far as Naruto just tightened her hold. "The more you struggle, the worse it'll get. But since we're stuck anyway, I'll just as a few questions. You said you were getting paid, did Orochimaru hire you or do you work for him?" she asked and the man glanced as her.

"Hired. I don't want to kidnap little girls, but he has my daughter in one of his brothels" he said and Naruto frowned. "You gonna make fun of her and say that she's been played by a man with good looks?" he sneered and Naruto shook her head. "Why would I do that? I've seen how people work in brothels. They all end up there that way, at least most of them do. What's her name?" she asked and the man once again glanced at her, this time for a different reason. "Indra. Kunimaka Indra" he said and Naruto blinked. "Seriously?!" she asked and the man frowned. "You know her?" he asked and Naruto blinked in confusion.

"If you mean a tall brunet with green eyes and pale skin. Has a little brother called Mika and lost her mother at eight, then yes! I know her!" Naruto said and noticed how the man's eyes had widened. "Where is she?! Is she okay?! When did you see her?!" he asked and stopped struggling, but Naruto didn't release her hold yet. "In India. I was staying with one of my friends and she was working there as maid. We got along pretty well and she was really funny. She had her dark moments and she didn't need to tell me what happened, but apparently, my friend had seen her getting beaten up and had taken her in" Naruto said and the man looked so happy, he got tears in his eyes. "She has a scar in her face, on her cheek, but she's healthy, she's fed, she has a roof over her head and she's safe. But she's been through a whole lot, too much any girl needs to go through. She's a strong woman" Naruto said and the man turned his head as his shoulders shook.

"Naruto!" a familiar voice came and Naruto looked up to see Sasuke step out of the police car. "Are you kidding me?! You stole a car _again_?!" Naruto said as Sasuke ran up to them. "I got permission this time" Sasuke said as he stopped next to them and looked down with a raised eyebrow. "Care to explain why he's crying?" he asked and Naruto rolled with her eyes. "Because he just heard that he's daughter is safe and out of Orochimaru's clutches, can you blame him?" she asked and Sasuke sighed. "Honestly, usuratonkachi, you and talking with the enemy. Just knock them out and tie them up" Sasuke said and reached for his lower back to retrieve his handcuffs. "Anyway, he's going to have to come to the station and stand trial, manipulated or not. If he's smart, he'll give us all the information he's got" Sasuke said and cuffed the man's free hand before bending it on his back. Naruto finally released part of the choke and allowed Sasuke to finish cuffing the man.

"Sorry, old man, but it's really better if you go through the whole procedure. The more honest you are, the sooner you'll get free. I'll contact my friend to see if Indra can and wants to meet up with you. It's possible that she wouldn't want to because of how she feels, but that is something you will have to understand and give her time" Naruto said as she stood up, helping Sasuke haul the man onto his feet as he collected himself again. "Do you want me to relay a message?" she asked and the man looked at her. "Just tell her I love her no matter what and that I'm glad she's safe" he said and Naruto gave a nod. "Thank you" he said and Naruto grinned wide. "Ah, by the way, Sasuke, permission is no a licence" Naruto said with a dry look at her fiancé as they walked back to the police car. "Hn, it's all been taken care of. And even so, I don't want you of all people to lecture me about doing legal or illegal things" he said with a smirk and Naruto rolled her eyes.

"Now, get inside and lock the doors. And for fuck's sake, usuratonkachi, don't come outside next time someone breaks in. What if they have a knife or a gun, then what are you going to do?" Sasuke hissed as he glared at her, but it was pure worry. Naruto rolled with her eyes and stood on her tip toes to press her lisp shortly against his, cursing that he still had to lean down a bit. "Just go idiot. Dinner will be ready when you get back, so you better not be too reckless either" Naruto said and Sasuke seemed to calm down. He leaned down once again for another short peck before stepping behind the wheel and closing the door. Naruto watched as he started the engine and turned off the driveway, back to the station. She would have to pass by there tomorrow to allow them to put her security on their system, though Fugaku would most likely agree. If he didn't suggest it first anyway. Naruto walked back inside and to her room after brushing off the dirt. She sat down in her desk chair and noticed how Fugaku and Mikoto were talking in her atelier.

Curiously, she played back the recording to see Mikoto take down Kabuto with a stun baton like she had been going to the store for grocery shopping. The four officers and Fugaku had walked in on her holding Kabuto in a rear naked choke with the baton pressed into his neck in case he woke up again. Naruto couldn't stop laughing at the faces of the police offices. She liked it so much that she made a video of it, to later show Mikoto, Sasuke and Itachi. Their mother was a BAMF, and the Uchiha police force had gotten a new reminder never to fuck with an Uchiha woman. After making sure all her traces were gone and her system was completely secure, she closed her computer and went down to the kitchen to start dinner. She was humming the while she cooked and tensed up when arms slipped around her waist. She was just about ready to beat whoever it was up, as a chin landed on top of her head.

"It's just me" Sasuke said and Naruto relaxed. "You do know that that was crazy stupid to do right after what happened today, right?" Naruto asked as she continued to mash the potatoes. "I know, but I just couldn't resist" Sasuke said and leaned down to kiss her cheek. "You looked hot while you were fighting" he said and Naruto snorted with a smirk. "You didn't even see the best part" she said and turned so she could look up at him. "But I can show you in person, if that's what you're asking for" she said and Sasuke smirked back as he leaned down, connecting their lips shortly. "I'll take you up on that offer, although you never actually won from me in any of our matches before" he said and Naruto rolled with her eyes. "Also, I have a little gift for you, from father" Sasuke said as he allowed Naruto to turn back to their food.

"Hn? What is it?" she asked and Sasuke once again rested his chin on the top of her head. "Kabuto's laptop" he said and Naruto froze. "Seriously? He wants me to crack it?" she asked and Sasuke nodded. "Awesome! I'll do it" she said and pushed her hips back to get Sasuke to let go. The raven reached into the cabinet above them for plates as Naruto placed the cooking pot on the table. "So, what's for dinner?" Sasuke asked and Naruto smiled at him. "Broccoli mashed potato with bacon pieces. It's quick, it's easy, and it's delicious" she said and sat down. "And while we eat, I will tell you what a BAMF your mother is" she said and Sasuke scoffed as he took over the plate that Naruto had served him. "You don't have to tell me. She's my mother, remember. I stopped trying to defy her after she swung around knives while chopping up a dove" he said and Naruto laughed heartily.

* * *

Thank you for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

Little side-note: If I am insulting someone with this story or with the things I've written, I'm sorry. That is not my intention.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this story.

* * *

Day 236.

"No" Sasuke said resolute and Naruto frowned at him. "But why?" she asked and Sasuke stared at her with a dry look. "We are not having ramen on our wedding" he said and Naruto honestly looked hurt. "But why?! There is nothing wrong with ramen" she held on, as she had been doing for the past hour. "Do you really think mom will allow our wedding to have ramen?" Sasuke asked and Naruto opened her mouth but closed it again with a grimace. No, Mikoto would never allow their wedding to cater ramen.

"Even so, I think mom has gone for the comfort food theme. But for now, please focus on the cake, before you start drooling over something that doesn't exist and demand the pastry chef to create a ramen cake. Which is not going to happen, so put it out of your damned head" Sasuke said, not failing to notice how Naruto's face had lit up at the mention of ramen cake. "I know, I know" she said but still looked like she was going to try and make it herself. Sasuke sighed soft before swinging his arm over her shoulders and pulling her into his side.

"I'm serious, Usuratonkachi. The only reason we're doing this alone, is because mom is busy at work today. Don't make her take even more control by suggesting something stupid" he warned and Naruto rolled with her eyes as she curled her arm around his waist. "I know. I would still like to know what's going on with my own wedding instead of being left completely in the dark" she said and Sasuke hummed, still a bit distrusting. They walked into the bakery, the little bell above their heads tingling.

"Welcome, you must be Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto" the baker said friendly and Naruto's face immediately broke into a smile at the sight of the kind middle-aged woman. "Yes" Sasuke said as he guided Naruto inside with a hand in her lower-back. "Please come to the back so we can discuss the wedding cake" the baker said and the couple followed her into the back while another worker took over the shop. "It's a rarity to see people marry this young" she said as she pointed at a round table with three chairs around where Naruto and Sasuke took place at.

"Yes, but I don't feel like that is any of your business" Sasuke said and Naruto slapped his thigh under the table as he baker laughed heartedly. "You are an Uchiha alright" she said and placed a large plate in the middle of the table before sitting down. "Now, these are popular choices for wedding cakes, so we'll start with flavors first before we go to the design" she said and Naruto would be lying if she said she wasn't looking forward of stuffing her face with cake under the guise of 'tasting'.

"There is chocolate, carrot, red velvet, vanilla, pumpkin and lemon" the baker said and started a whole explanation to why they were so popular. Sadly, Naruto only caught the flavours and combinations while Sasuke couldn't care less. After half an hour of tasting cakes, which meant Naruto just enjoying the deliciousness of the cake, it was time to decide. For all Naruto had seemed open to the combinations that were possible, she had already made up her mind.

"How about a lemon blueberry cake? One with lemon curd and lemon butter-cream" she said because she knew that if it was her, it would be a sweet cake. But Sasuke didn't like sweets, so it was better to go for a neutral, less sweet cake. "I prefer that one" Sasuke agreed and the baker smiled. "Then, a lemon blueberry cake it is. Now, for the design. How many layers should there be and which shape?" she asked and Sasuke shrugged. "Standard is good enough" he said and they stared at him. Five seconds passed, in which Sasuke felt stupid, before they turned back to each other.

"I was thinking of simple four round layers, bottom and second from the top with white fondant and top and second from bottom navy blue. The white simple without any pattern and the blue with a quilt pattern" Naruto said and the baker hummed as she wrote it down and took a sketch paper that already held a four tier cake as outlines. "What about decoration?" she asked and Naruto frowned. "Just keep it simple. Two fondant roses against the top layer and two against the other blue layer. I'd say in orange, since our theme colours are orange and blue" Naruto said and the baker's hand flew over the paper in a quick sketch.

"The flower, bright orange, dark orange or more of a softer orange?" she asked and Naruto hummed. "We're having quite a lot of orange tints, but with the cake I'd like pastel orange. One that doesn't stand out too much, but also doesn't go up in the background" Naruto said and the baker smiled. "A subtle accent colour to brighten the harsh contrast of white and navy" she said and Naruto nodded. "What about edible pearls? Like a double rim on the white layers?" the baker suggested and Naruto's face brightened. "Like, on the bottom? I like that" Naruto said and turned to Sasuke when they were done.

"What do you think?" she asked and the raven raised an eyebrow. "Is it edible?" he asked and Naruto nodded. "Yup" she said and Sasuke hummed. "Then I'm okay with it" he said and Naruto snorted. After stepping out of the bakery, Sasuke and Naruto found the café where they would meet up with the others. After they received their ordered drinks, Sasuke turned his full attention back to Naruto.

"So, I've been meaning to ask" he started and Naruto hummed curious as she sipped from her lemon juice. "What did you mean by 'kyuubi'?" Sasuke asked and Naruto tensed at the name. "What do you mean?" she asked as she looked up at him, her expression carefully hidden, she hoped. "Don't play stupid" Sasuke said and Naruto raised an eyebrow. "You mentioned it as your identity and a story for another time. This is another time" Sasuke said and Naruto narrowed her eyes. "But not another place, so watch what you say" Naruto said and sighed soft.

"I'll tell you when we're alone, okay?" she asked as she gave a pointed glance at the waiter a bit further, who was looking at her. She was weary around waiters after what happened last time. Sasuke send a glare at the teenager as he entwined his fingers with Naruto's on the table, an obvious statement. "We'll talk about this later" Sasuke agreed and Naruto almost snorted. A hand landed on her shoulder and she startled as they both looked up.

"I hope Sasuke wasn't too much of a pain in the ass to decide the cake with" Itachi said with a smile as Shisui grinned behind him. "Nah, he was quite most of the time" Naruto said as the two Uchihas joined them at their table. "So, what kind of cake is it?" Shisui asked curious and Naruto smiled. "A wedding cake" she said and Itachi gave a light chuckle as Shisui rolled with his eyes. "Sasuke?" Shisui asked instead and Sasuke frowned. "I don't know. I wasn't paying attention. Isn't it fine as long as it's edible?" he asked and they heard the sound of heels on the floor.

"Uchiha, Sasuke, I hope I heard that wrong and you didn't leave the whole cake planning to Naruto alone" Mikoto said as she sent a stern look at her youngest son. "It's okay, otherwise we would have had a standard cake" Naruto said with badly hidden amusement. "Standard? What is that?" Itachi asked and Mikoto said down. "Nothing. There is no standard wedding cake. There are some that are more commonly used because it's an all-pleaser you can't go wrong with, but there is no standard" she said and Itachi and Shisui snorted as Sasuke looked away.

"I chose a lemon blueberry cake, in the colours of the theme" Naruto said and Mikoto smiled. "That's good. Not too sweet and not heavy" she said and Sasuke scoffed. "It didn't sound like a hard choice to make even after scarfing down all the testers and asked more of the red velvet and the chocolate because you 'weren't too sure'" Sasuke said and Naruto leaned back in her seat. "What? You're going to blame me for eating free cake, when all you did was sit there and eat without even once giving your opinion?" she said and Sasuke huffed. "I don't like sweets" he said and the blonde smirk.

"I didn't hear you complaining when you stuffed your face with the samples" she said and Sasuke lightly kicked her ankle under the table. "I'm so sorry we're late!" Ino's voice came and the amused Uchiha's looked up to see the tall blonde walk up to their table, flanked by Hinata and Sakura. "Oh no, that's okay, dear. But shall we go? We don't need to wait for Obito. We still need to go _that_ store too" Mikoto said and the girls' faces brightened as Naruto's fell. "Do I have to?" she asked and they smiled at her. "Of course you have to, sweetie" Mikoto said sweetly and Naruto sighed as she stood up.

"Morituri te salutant" she said and Itachi and Sasuke couldn't help but snort. "Huh, what was that?" Ino asked and Sakura gave a smile. "Nothing important, right?" she said and Ino just shrugged as she hooked her arm in Naruto's to drag her away. "Help me" Naruto mouthed at Sasuke with a pleading look, but the raven just smirked. "Ché, traitor" Naruto mumbled and Mikoto chuckled. "Oh come on, Naruto. It's not that bad" she said and Naruto gave a slightly pained look. "I still remember last time it happened" she said and Mikoto waved it off.

"By the way, Naruto, I love the outfit" Ino said and Sakura eagerly nodded. "Yeah, especially the shoes" she said and Naruto glanced down on her attire that consisted out of a badly ripped boyfriend jeans, a dark grey bodysuit that showed a sliver of her hips above her waistband, her barely there black stilettos and a black and white plaid shirt tied around her waist. "Girl, the shoes are clouds to walk on" Naruto said and Mikoto smiled. "Then we'll just have to find the right wedding shoes that you'll say the same about" she said and gone was Naruto's smile.

She was in for a long, long day and it was only noon. In the dress store, Naruto was barraged by questions as soon as the workers found out she was the one getting married. More than once, she was compared to twilight, which made her shudder, but she bit through it. She had seen all the dreaded movies and read all the cursed books, because at one point, she simply had nothing better to do. And there was small part of her, the little girl small part, that just watched it because of the romance. For the most part, she watched it for the shirtless wolf-boy. Who was going to blame her, really? Not the girls in the dressing-rooms that were still gushing over him.

"Ugh, my chest is too flat for this" Sakura complained as they stepped out of the fitting rooms. All three of them wore a bright orange short sweetheart cocktail dress. "Hmm, it's not the best. The previous one was better" Mikoto said and Naruto leaned back against the bench she was seated on, her knees spread in a very un-lady like way. "How easy would it be if there was one simple dress that they could adjust to fit their style" Naruto said with her eyes closed. She had been sitting there for an hour and a half already.

"That's it!" all the girls, except for Hinata cried at the same time. It shocked Naruto so bad, her head shot back up to them as they excitedly talked while a worker came to see what was wrong. She was quickly send to the back of the store to look for the dresses they were talking about and Naruto raised an eyebrow but said nothing if it helped them to get out of there sooner. Luckily, it did. After fitting the convertible pastel orange maxi dress, they were out of the store with their brides-maid's dresses and bright happy smiles.

"And now our shoes" Sakura said and Naruto's smile dropped. Right, another brain-damaging store. This time, Naruto was forced to look around for her own shoes, which was slightly boring. But a text from her fiancé saying he was just about ready to blow his companions to the moon, made her feel better about her own situation. Until her own companions sat her down on a chair and brought her one sparkly pump after another, each one more sparkly and higher than the last one. Hinata, god bless the girl, came with the pair that had Naruto take a pause. The reaction was instantly, no matter how small her pause had been.

Naruto walked out of the store with the most expensive pair of shoes she had ever bought. And a pair of bridal shoes, that had gone from the wedding budget her parents had saved up for her, which partly paid for the wedding. The fact that Naruto had given out a lot of money for shoes herself, was saying something about the shoes. What came after that however, was more embarrassing than she had ever thought it could be. Especially with the girls' envious looks whenever she pushed open the curtain. She was honestly happy when the big house came in view and she was able to just fall down on her bed, not caring about the bags at her foot-end.

"You're home late" Sasuke said as he leaned in the door-opening between her room and the bathroom. "Hell. I've seen hell" Naruto groaned and turned her head. "Let's not do too much for dinner. I'm in desperate need for comfort food in the form of cheese" Naruto said and Sasuke sat down next to her, brushing her fringe out of her eyes. "Is cool. I'll eat whatever you cook anyway" he said and leaned down to place a kiss on her whiskered cheek. "Where's mom?" he asked and Naruto closed her eyes as she sat onto her knees. "She said she still had something to do" Naruto said and stretched her arms above her head.

"I liked your boyish style better" Sasuke said as his fingers followed the curve of her waist. "Less lechers staring after you" he said and Naruto snorted as she let her hands hang next to her side, sitting up on her spread knees with her feet dangling off the end of her bed. "You think your mother will survive that?" she asked amused as Sasuke's fingers kept moving up and down her side. "She will" he said before he reached up to pull her head down so he could connect their lips. "Sadly, I'm getting quite fond of this style" she said as she smiled against her fiancé's lips.

"Is that so?" Sasuke asked and Naruto chuckled as their lips pressed against each other. With deft fingers, he made short work of the knot holding the plaid shirt around the blonde's waist before pushing her down on her back. As innocent as it had started out, it didn't say that way as Sasuke slipped his tongue between his fiancée's lips and demanded entrance. They continued to stay there, making out languidly until their stomachs reminded them of the time. It was pretty much the only reason why they moved to the kitchen. They had been perfectly alright with just continuing to lay there.

"So, what are we eating?" Sasuke asked as he sat in at the island to watch the blonde cook, something he had gotten used to doing. "The easiest recipe in the Italian kitchen. Something even you can't fuck up" Naruto said and send a smirk over her shoulder at Sasuke's dry interjection. "Pasta cacio e pepe" Naruto said and started moving around the kitchen. "It's honestly the simplest dish I know besides egg over rice and an omelette" she said and Sasuke curiously got up and closer, careful not to get in the way. "Rasp that cheese for me, will you" Naruto said and Sasuke turned to wash his hands first. It really didn't take long before Naruto filled two deep plates with their dinner.

"That's it?" Sasuke asked and Naruto smiled at him. "Even you can't fuck it up, right?" she asked and handed him his plate before they moved to the TV room. "The simplest pasta made in the right way is the best dish you could ever eat" Naruto said and they settled in the sofa. She could tell Sasuke was dying to ask something, so she breached the subject after she had cleared her plate. "You wanted to know about Kyuubi, right?" she said and Sasuke looked at her. "You're going to talk about it?" he asked and Naruto heaved a sigh. "Not that I want to, it's not exactly something I'm proud of. But you deserve to know" she said and crossed her legs under her as Sasuke turned the TV lower before turning towards her to give her his full attention.

"Tell me, what do you know of the hacker culture?" Naruto asked and Sasuke frowned but could understand why she would open with that question. "Hackers are people who challenge and overcome the limitations of software systems. They create programs and do it mostly for the playfulness of things, to brag about what their programs can do. But on the other hand, are crackers. Crackers exploit the weaknesses of security systems or other systems with a malicious intent" Sasuke said and Naruto hummed.

"Pretty textbook, but not wrong" she said and sighed soft. "There is a very fine line between hacking and cracking. And it's one I'm ashamed to admit that I've crossed more than once" Naruto said and crossed her arms in front of her chest as Sasuke looked slightly surprised. "Don't look so surprised, I told you everything I did was illegal. Hacking is illegal, but depending on white hat hacking, artistic hacking and all those types, cracking is what is actually illegal because of the intent. Hacking, in no matter which form, is a breach of privacy, even white hats" Naruto said and looked at the TV screen without really seeing it.

"Depending on how deep you are in the hacking world, most have a trademark and or a name. Something to hide their identity. Some white hats don't, but every other hacker I've met has" Naruto said and Sasuke hummed short, indicating that he was listening. "There are types of hackers. White hats and black hats, which are pretty obvious, the opposite. Non-malicious and malicious. But there are also grey hats, who hack to point out flaws in systems and shit. Then there is also organized crime gangs, which is also pretty obvious and Elite hackers" Naruto said and Sasuke nodded.

"A ranking system, so to speak?" he asked and Naruto nodded. "Pretty much. When you start out, you don't belong to any of those types. Slowly, you need to start making a name for yourself. You start going a direction and hackers will pick it up and if you're any good, they'll talk about you. That's how the hacking network works. You can't specifically find it on the internet, unless you are a hacker and able to crack the codes on forums" Naruto said and gave a soft smile. "Now, you're going to feel me coming and you'll already be able to guess, but shut up until the end okay" she said and Sasuke nodded.

"In the hacking network, there is one group of elites. They don't belong to any real type. They can be malicious and at that point can be counted as a gang. But at the same time, they can also go into the grey zone or event he white zone. Things is, nobody can box them in since they have too much control over their systems and programs. They're the best of the best and only when you've dug deep enough or accidentally encountered them, do you know about them. They're called the jinchuuriki" Naruto said and Sasuke's expression changed as he pressed his lips together. "You should kiss the ground that you're getting this information, but anyhow. There are nine of them in total. Ichibi, Nibi, Sanbi, Yonbi, Gobi, Rokubi, Sanbi and Kyuubi" Naruto said and saw Sasuke close his eyes.

"You said you were not as good as your father, the yellow flash" Sasuke said and Naruto gave him an uncomfortable smile. "Technically, I wasn't lying. I'm not as good as he was, but I'm not bad either. I don't fit in any of the hacker categories like my dad did, but if you count only skill, I've long surpassed my dad" she said and scratched the back of her head. "I'm sorry? Because technically, we're information brokers too" she said and Sasuke's eyes snapped open. He stared at the blonde as she pulled her shoulders up in a 'What do you do about it?' kind of way. "Does father know?" he asked and Naruto shook her head.

"Nope, you're the only one, besides the other jinchuuriki's, of course. Not even Jiraiya knows, though I expect him to have a hunch, if not more" she admitted and Sasuke, for once, gave a long deep sigh. "Anything else I need to know before we get married? Some kind of spy-work? Maybe an adopted kid running around?" he asked and Naruto snorted. "Nah, not that I can currently think of. Ah, no. I've pretty much gambled together a million that I've distributed on several bank accounts and invested in several stocks, which has it raised to, last time I check, six million is the highest. And last year, I gifted a million to a charity organization that distributed help in third world countries" Naruto said and Sasuke stared at her.

"That's all I can think of right now" she said and Sasuke heaved a soft sigh. "Okay, I'll keep it for myself. As long as you don't keep any secrets anymore" Sasuke said and Naruto looked at him. "Fine. There can be things that you don't know about me yet, but I'll tell you about it when you ask, if you do the same" she said and Sasuke nodded. "So, how does your dress look?" Sasuke asked and Naruto barked a laugh. "Ha! Nice try! But I don't want to die yet, fuck you very much" Naruto said and it turned into a wrestle math in the sofa. "T-Time!" Naruto panted as she was stuck in a hold between Sasuke's legs. "You giving up, Usuratonkachi?" the raven taunted with a smirk and Naruto glared at him.

"As if, Teme!" she said before struggling to her knees. When she was finally there, she grabbed Sasuke's shirt and saw his eyes widen when she lifted his back of the couch. "Crazy bitch" he hissed as he shifted his hold, his back coming back onto the couch. The TV room was filled with the creaking of the couch, breathy laughs, insults and occasional grunts of pain until they were broken up by Fugaku, who raised an eyebrow at their position. Naruto looked up at him and grinned. "Joga" was the only answer she had to give before she and Sasuke started to detangle themselves. They glanced at each other's dishevelled state before laughing, Fugaku shaking his head at them with a light smile as he walked out of the room. Sasuke laid back on the couch and patted his chest as invitation, which Naruto took, laying down on her stomach while using his chest as pillow while they turned the sound back up.

"Well, fuck me sideways" Naruto said as she sat in Hiruzen's office. The old man looked up in confusion as Naruto stared at the screen of her father's laptop. "You cracked it?" Hiruzen asked and Naruto scoffed. "Of course I did. My reputation isn't empty, you know" she said and continued to let her fingers fly over the keys. "You said I could do with this whatever I wanted, didn't you?" Naruto asked suspicious and Hiruzen rested his chin on his entwined fingers. "Actually" he started and Naruto rolled with her eyes. Typical. She of all people should know just how the world worked.

"I have a suggestion that might interest you. If it doesn't, I won't ask again" Hiruzen said and Naruto glanced in his direction without actually moving her head. She didn't answer, knowing she'd give him the advantage with it. "Someone from the government contacted me. Utatane Koharu, if you recognize the name" he said and Naruto's fingers paused in her typing on the laptop. "What of her?" she asked and crossed her ankles on top of his desk frown where she sat across from him, silently daring him to say anything.

"She has heard about you and is offering you a job to replace your father in the hacker team" Hiruzen said, shortly glancing at her feet before looking back up at her eyes that were glued to the screen. "Is that so? I wonder what would be in it for her" she said and blew a nice big bubble of her bubblegum. "I wonder" Hiruzen said after the bubble popped. Naruto let the silence settle as she mulled the thought over. Her working for the government had been her goal. It hadn't always been for the same reasons as her first intentions had been more malicious for forcing her father to keep investigating on Orochimaru, who then killed him, which she hadn't known at the time. But at that time, everything was better than blaming herself because she had pleaded for them to come home as soon as possible. Currently, she wanted to join the government in honour of her father and because it would make things a lot easier.

"What would this job exactly? And don't play dumb, you have too long fingers not to know about it" Naruto said as she shortly looked up at him, seeing an amused glint in his crinkled eyes. "You're exactly like your father" he said and leaned back in his chair. "Being a government hacker is not the same as a freelancer, yet it's not all that different either. You come in to the office when there is an assignment your superior gives you, but you can also choose to work at it from your own home. The team is independent, and while it does get paid by the government, it doesn't belong to it. Do you understand?" he asked and Naruto hummed. "Sort of like an organized secret team that works for the government, but can't be associated with it" Naruto said and looked up at the old man again. "Correct" he said and Naruto hummed as she turned back to the screen.

"What if I refuse? I quite like my status as jinchuuriki" Naruto said and there was a knock on the door. "Enter" Hiruzen said and Naruto all but glared at him as she turned the screen black with a simple tap. "You called for me, headmaster?" Kakashi asked and Hiruzen smiled. "That was an hour ago, so you're on time, for once" he said and Kakashi glanced at the blonde but said nothing as he closed the door behind him. "About team Ro, I'm sure Kakashi can answer the questions you have" Hiruzen said and Naruto looked at the silver-haired teacher. "Side-job, huh" she realized and Kakashi gave a one eyed smile. "You could call it that. So, what are you doing here?" Kakashi asked and Naruto rolled with her eyes as she turned on the screen again.

"Don't play dumb if you've already answered the question" she said as she started typing again, her fingers hitting the keys on a fast speed while her expression was blank, her eyes following the codes she typed out. "You… you cracked it?" Kakashi asked, obviously surprised. "Needed only a couple of days" she said and felt Kakashi come closer. "How did you do it? I've tried for years without success" he said as he looked over her shoulder. "It's pretty easy when you've got the right program" Naruto said and Kakashi frowned. "Name?" he asked and Naruto glanced at him, not sure if she should say it. Kakashi seemed to notice her thoughts and there glinted some approval in his eyes.

"Sukea" Kakashi said and Naruto blew another bubble. "Kyuubi" she answered as soon after the bobble popped, watching the man's eye widen. She took satisfaction in that, until she heard a small alarm go off on the computer. With a curse she turned towards it, just like Kakahsi did, once again coming closer to look over her shoulder. "Stupid mother fuckers" Naruto said as she smirked, her fingers once again flying over the keys with an ever faster speed. "Seems like my previous warning wasn't enough for them" she said and currently, felt quite malicious. What whit the wedding coming closer and closer, it wasn't anything someone could blame her for. Not to mention that she was pent up. Sleeping in the same room as her fiancé did give her way less openings to help herself.

"What's happening?" Kakashi asked as he followed the codes appearing and disappearing as soon as Naruto started to work on them. "Someone put a bug on it, that if it was cracked, the information would be send to Orochimaru. Sadly, they should have been smarter and have known that if there was someone who could crack my dad's code, that they could easily stop this too" Naruto said and Kakashi frowned. "Can't that be what he is counting on?" he asked and Naruto smirked. "Might be, but it doesn't matter either way. I send them a warning before, I personally contacted them to back the fuck off. They could have de-activated the bug but they haven't which is the same as picking a fight with me. Not exactly smart since I'm currently stressed and irritated and I'm honestly really bad at holding back" she said and opened a new screen while countering the bug easily.

"I'll just send them a little gift that will… well, it'll destroy their system, if they're lucky. If they aren't, it might cause they computers and hardware to short-circuit" Naruto said and shrugged. "The harder you fight it, the more damage it does, so it's up to them, really" Naruto said and Kakashi's expression didn't change. "That's vicious" he said and Naruto shrugged. "Yeah well, they kidnaped me, threatened to rape me, manipulated one of my friends, tried to kidnap me again, and tried to kidnap Mikoto while locking up the Uchiha police station. Excuse me for taking of my kid gloves" she said and felt her eyes harden.

"Then I'm not even talking about the fact that he drove my parents of a bridge, made me an orphan and made me live on the run without an actual home to return to. He's lucky I'm not taking this any further" she said and Kakashi placed a hand on her shoulder. "I never said it was bad" he said and Naruto glanced up at him shortly. "Minato was my guide in hacking when my father killed himself because he was accused of being a spy, which caused me to turn to cracking" he said and Naruto snorted. "Yeah, sounds like my dad alright" she said and smirked again.

"Take a good look at how a Jinchuuriki works. Not many get this opportunity" she said and let her avatar of a nine tailed fox pop up on the screen. It didn't take long before the fox disappeared, seemingly running deeper into the screen after something. "What was that?" Kakashi asked and Naruto cracked her fingers. "A tailed beast. Did you know that the jinchuuriki were all perfect strangers who all got the same idea and that it was pure coincidence that nobody had the same favourite number or animal?" Naruto asked and smirked.

"While our programs work differently, mine is an attacking type. It follows the smallest trace back to its origins and destroys it from the inside out. Nothing can stop it, not even other jinchuuriki's programs. And it's really throughout. It turns everything, to the slightest digit and pixel, completely useless. A bit extreme but I was ten when I made this. At that age, there was nothing I wanted to do more than draw attention. What better way to do that than destroy everything else? Luckily, I'm less malicious now and I pretty much don't use my bijuu again. In fact, I hate to use it since it's that irreversibly cruel" Naruto said and watched as the fox seemingly came running back.

"You used that to crack through Minato's defence?" Kakashi asked and Naruto shook out of her daze, not really having watched how much she told. "Yeah, it was the fastest way and the reason it took so long was because I needed to select what I wanted gone" she said and turned off the laptop for the day. "So, team Ro, huh" she said and Kakashi looked at her. "We'll gladly welcome you" he said and Naruto gave a small smile. "Then, you're getting a jinchuuriki, just like Suna" Naruto said and Kakashi gave an even smaller smile. "We'll have to pass by the office as soon as possible to go over the information that's on Minato's system" he said and Naruto nodded. "I'm pretty much free, as long as Mikoto doesn't drag me off somewhere for something wedding-y" Naruto said and Kakashi gave a nod.

Apparently, soon was that exact weekend. Kakashi had picked her up with his car and driven her to an unsuspicious small office building. Naruto walked inside after the silver haired man and curiously looked around. She could tell it was all from the government, with men and women walking around in full suit. She stood out like a sore thumb with her trusted orange capri pants, black long sleeved T-shirt vest mix and her barely there black heels that were already her favourite shoes, besides her chucks that were dying on her. Kakashi didn't wear any suit either, but still had an eyepatch and a mouth-mask on. Naruto didn't ask why, it wasn't her position to do so. Instead, she followed him through the building, where they were obviously getting a lot of looks. Or at least she was.

"It's here" Kakashi said as he stopped in front of a white door on the second floor at the end of the hallway. Without knocking, he opened the door and walked inside. Naruto didn't know what to expect. But somehow, she wasn't let down as the room was filled with two white tables where each six people could sit at, four on the left, four on the right and two on the heads of the table. There was a coffee machine and a big whiteboard glued to the wall which held rather funny cartoons. "Oi, Kakashi, why did you take a student here?" a familiar voice and Naruto's head shot away from the cartoons to the direction. Her face fell as she recognized the curious people in the room all staring at her.

"Just how many teachers are part-time hackers?" Naruto asked out loud as she recognized not only Genma, the music teacher, but also Gai. "I would like to introduce our newest team member, Uzumaki Naruto. Also known as Kyuubi" Kakashi said and someone chocked in their coffee as others openly gaped. "No!" Genma said and Naruto rolled with her eyes. "Anyway, Naruto, Genma and Gai, you already know. From left to right, Raido, Aoba, Hayate, Kotetsu and Izumo, Yugao and lastly, Tenzo" Kakashi said and they all stared at her. Except Gai, who was once again sprouting shit about youth. The purple haired woman was the first one to approach the woman.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Uzuki Yugao. Looks like I'm not the only woman on the team anymore, thank god" she said as she held out her hand with a friendly smile. "Uzumaki Naruto. It must really stink of the testosterone in here" Naruto answered as she shook the woman's hand. "You have no idea, with Gai and all that" she said and Naruto send a dubious look in the direction of the green clothed man. "Does he own anything else besides those green clothes? The leprechauns might be gearing up to sue him" Naruto said and there was a small soft laugh from next to the woman.

"Sadly, that's a no. Yamato Tenzo, nice to meet you" the brunet man with tired eyes said and Naruto shook his hand. "I'm Gekko Hayate" the sick-looking man next to Yugao said and Naruto gave him a friendly smile as she shook his hand. "So, kyuubi, huh" Genma said as he smirked at her. "I knew there was something with you" he said and Naruto scoffed. "Yeah, like hell you did" she said and he ruffled up her hair. "Watch your tone, little brat" he said and someone grabbed his wrist.

"Cut it out, Gen. You're bullying her already" the man said and turned to Naruto with a smile. "I'm Namiashi Raido, and if there's anything I can help you with, don't hesitate to ask" he said and held out his hand for Naruto to shake. Aoba, Kotetsu and Izumo followed and Naruto couldn't help but laugh at the two lasts antics. No wonder Kakashi pointed them out like a duo. "Now that the introductions are out of the way, this little brat here managed to unlock Sensei's laptop" Kakashi said and suddenly everyone was eager to see what was on it. Naruto didn't blame them, but she also didn't warn them for what she had found. They sat her down at the table and immediately told her that that would be her working space to put her own laptop and stuff. "So, what's on it?" Genma asked and Naruto turned on the laptop.

"A bunch of stuff, really. All things I'd rather not have known" Naruto said filed through the system. "In fact, I think the world is better off with all this destroyed" she admitted and opened the file she needed. The screen loaded with different documents, making the eyes of the hackers around her widen. "That's" Raido said and Kakashi clicked with his tongue. "That's insane. Are those all of Orochimaru's experiments?" Aoba asked and Naruto crossed her arms in front of her chest with a grim expression. "Every experiment until my dad's death, complete with their workings, results, test subject, components, recipes. Like this, for example" Naruto said and clicked open a document that showed a picture of a mutilated man.

"Reconstruction of the Nazi's experiments" Naruto said and opened another file. "Project artichoke, Unit 371, radiation" Naruto summed up as she opened the files. "Those are the ones that were kept unlocked because their workings and results are known. But it's these ones, that I'm reluctant to open" Naruto said as she opened another file. A complete encrypted black and green screen appeared, small digits flickering and seemingly moving all over the screen. "It's not the only one like this, in fact, more than half are like this. My first thought is completely new experiments, all created by Orochimaru" Naruto said and looked back at the pale faces of the hackers.

"Personally, I don't want to know. I'd say just burn this laptop down until not even ashes remain without someone ever seeing what's on this" she said and turned back to the screen. "But it's something my dad risked his life for. It's not something to go this light over" she said and Kakashi placed a hand on her shoulder. "No, I'm from the same opinion. Some things are better off being destroyed before they're even seen. If this information falls into the wrong hands, insanity isn't far away" he said and Naruto looked up at him.

"But if Orochimaru has these experiments, and they're a success, he might also have something to cure it" Gai said and they looked at him. "But you can't give it to the government to send it to a laboratory. They'll want all the files and that's exactly where they shouldn't be" Raido said and Kotetsu huffed. "Those guys are already so focussed on their research and cures against everything" he said and Izumo nodded. "It's not hard to link these experiments with their own research and go off the deep end. Then all of this will be used against humanity" he said and they stared at the screen. "What do we do now, Sempai?" Yamato asked as he looked up at Kakashi. The silver-haired man looked down at the screen with a troubled look in his eye.

"Call Ibiki and Shikaku" Kakashi said and Kotetsu and Izumo nodded. "I think I need to sit down for a second" Hayate said and Naruto almost wanted to scoff. "Imagine opening these files in the middle of the night after watching a horror movie" she said and they looked at her with a grimace. This images were already bad enough to see in full light, let alone see them in the dark after watching a horror. A while later, the door opened and the hackers looked up at the intruders. Naruto was slightly surprised by the sight of a tall buff man with large scars on his face. The second man that walked in had Naruto do a double take with the similarities between him and Shikamaru. Both men were looking at Naruto, a calculating glint in their eyes.

"Ibiki, Shikaku, this is Uzuzmaki Naruto, the new member of team Ro" Kakashi said and Shikamaru's older doubleganger's eyes lit up in recognition. "So this is my son's mystery friend" he said and Naruto wanted to ask who, but it was really a dead ringer, so she just shut up. "Nara Shikaku is head of the intelligence department, while Ibiki Morino is the head of the torture and interrogation department, meaning our infiltrators and spies. Naruto is the hacker known as Kyuubi" Kakashi explained and the two men gave a short nod at Naruto, which she answered.

"So, what did you need us for?" Ibiki asked and Kakashi started explaining. During the explanation, the two men remained stoic, not showing any emotion on their face, except Shikaku's boredom that reminded Naruto of his son. After Kakashi's explanation of the situation, the laptop was once again the centre of attention. "Decrypt it and secure it in a safe for now. You can always encode it again" Shikaku said and Ibiki gave a nog in agreement. "I'll send over a safe from my department that you can code in your own way. For now, it's better if we see once what kind of thing is behind that encryption so we know what we're dealing with and Minato's sacrifice won't have been for naught" he said and the hackers gave a nod.

"Okay, we'll split up the encrypted files. Hayate, can you put your invisibility program on the safe later?" Kakashi asked and the sick looking brunet gave a nod. "This stays absolute secret between us. Outside of this room, that laptop never existed" Shikaku said and the hackers once again set to work as Naruto send through the encrypted files with her fox avatar. Kotetsu and Izumo fussed over how cute it was, while Gai sprouted one thing or another about youth while Genma gave her a smirk. "Really? A fox?" he asked, hinting at the symbolism behind the animal, to which Naruto rolled with her eyes. Would it be bad to flip a teacher of and insult him if they weren't even in school? Naruto decided that she didn't care and did so anyway, earning a few hearty laughs.

* * *

Thank you for Reading! :)


	11. Chapter 11

Little side-note: If I am insulting someone with this story or with the things I've written, I'm sorry. That is not my intention.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this story.

* * *

Day 283.

For hours, Naruto had already been sitting still. For hours, two people had been moving around her like buzzing bees. Equally as annoying, to be honest. But Naruto was not allowed to complain. "We're done" the make-up artist said as she moved back. The bride's maids and Mikoto immediately moved closer to take a good look. Naruto opened her eyes and looked straight into the mirror held up in front of her. If she hadn't been sitting there for hours, she wouldn't have thought that that much make-up had gone on her face.

Her eyes had a glittery champagne colour with a darker crease, a smooth wingtip and thick lashes that were not fake, to the make-up artist's envy. Her lips had a light pinkish gloss that looked as if she had just been kissed. Her cheeks were slightly rosy, but didn't draw any attention. She wondered why she had to stay still for so many hours, but didn't voice it. Her hair had been curled before being pinned up in a twisted and curled chignon.

"You look gorgeous" Sakura and Ino said and Mikoto clapped in her hands. "Now, the dress" she said and Naruto looked slightly troubled as she stepped off the high chair she had been sitting in. "Don't look so troubled, sweetie. Last time you fitted it, it was perfect and it'll still be the same" Mikoto said as Hinata, Ino and Sakura sat down, more than curious to see the dress. Naruto walked behind the screen that was spread out to let Mikoto help her with putting on the dress. "Naruto! The shoes!" Ino called and Mikoto looked up.

"Right, the choo's" she said and took over the box from the teller blonde. Naruto, still in her bathrobe, sat down on the chair behind the screen and changed her indoor slippers for the ivory jimmy choo fayme high heels. "How are you feeling?" Mikoto asked and Naruto glanced at her she stepped into the circle that was her dress. "Nervous and a bit sad" Naruto admitted and Mikoto gave a concerned frown.

"Sad? I thought you said you wanted this?" she asked, not a single ounce off accusation in her voice, only worry. "That's not it. It's just, I wish that mom and dad could have been here, but that's impossible, so I'm just a bit sad about that" Naruto said and felt goosebums break out over her skin where the dress slid against. "Oh sweetie" Mikoto said with sadness in her voice. "But it's okay. I've got Ero-sennin and baa-chan, and from tomorrow on, I'll you and uncle Fugaku. I'm just building a new family. And I still have my friends" Naruto said and smiled.

"Oh dear, you're making me cry" Mikoto said as she blinked fast while adjusting Naruto's dress in the right placed. "What?! Oh, shit, I'm sorry. That wasn't my intention" Naruto said nervous and Mikoto laughed. "It's okay, Naruto. You just said something to make this old lady very happy" she said and stood straight again. She did a one up of the blonde, who waited expectantly before Mikoto smiled. "You look perfect" she said and Naruto heaved a soft sigh. Shooing her from behind the screen, the three bride's maids gasped. It stayed silent while they studied her from top to bottom.

The sheath dress had a lace halter strap that ran into a sweetheart neckline. The back of the dress was cut out to resemble a Victorian frame, sheer lace filling up her sides and lower back until it reached her tailbone. In a V above her tailbone, the sheer lace flowed into the lower part of the dress that was made out of crepe satin. The dress ended in a chapel train, which could be secured with a wrist loop.

"Oh my god" Ino said after a tense silence where Naruto had to refrain from wringing her hands together. "You look really good, Naruto" Hinata said and Sakura huffed. "I wish I could be a little less jealous, but I guess that's part of the whole wedding thing, isn't it" she said but with a smile on her face. "Is that good, or is that bad?" Naruto asked and Sakura chuckled. "It's good. I pity Sasuke-kun" she said and Mikoto laughed. "He's not going to know what hit him. Let's hope he doesn't faint on the spot" she said and Naruto snorted.

"That would be something he won't ever live down" she said and Mikoto looked at the girls. "Time for us to gear up. Naruto, sweetie, don't forget the earrings and the bracelet" Mikoto said as she vaguely waved at the vanity table where the make-up artist and hairdresser were cleaning up. They had worked on the bride's maids first, since it would take less time. Naruto opened the box to reveal a simple silver bangle with a spiral engraved in the front. Next to it, were diamond and pearl drop earrings, but somehow both things were familiar. Naruto didn't know how long she'd been standing there, staring at it, as a hand landed on her shoulder.

"It was your mothers" Mikoto said and Naruto looked up at her. "The bangle is passed down from generation to generation, something old. While the earrings were hers, the ones she wore on her own wedding, something borrowed" Mikoto said and Naruto looked back down on the jewellery. "I'm not going to cry" she said, but her voice still broke as she reached out for the bangle first, putting it on her wrist. After she had put on the earrings, she was blinking fast not to let the tears drop.

"So, how do we look?" Ino asked to avert Naruto's attention. It worked wonders as the blonde turned around. All three bride's maids wore the same dress, but in a different style. Sakura had gone for the one shoulder drape with smooth silver pumps. Ino had chosen the cross back with a bow in the back and sparkly silver platform heels. Hinata had gone for the backless style with low silver strappy heels that weren't too high. Mikoto looked spectacular in a dark blue chiffon dress with nude heels. Naruto excitedly held up her two thumbs with a grin.

"Oh right! the veil!" Mikoto said as she went back behind the screen for the veil. The girls chuckled at her as Naruto smiled. She could feel her nerves disappear by just letting their antics get to her. "The photographer should be he- He's here" Mikoto said as she looked at the door when there was a knock. "I'll do it" Hinata said as she held out her hand for the veil. Mikoto gave her a smile before leaving the job to her so she could go open the door. The first pictures with the bride's maids were taken surprisingly smoothly, though Naruto had enough by the fourteenth picture. Though if she had to be honest, she would much rather continue to take the same picture over and over again as long as she didn't have to wait for her godfather, right before she had to walk down the aisle. God how corny that sounded.

"You okay?" Sakura asked as she noticed how Naruto was looking around. She was a bit unsure herself, and that showed not only on her face, but also Ino's and Hinata's. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just hoping that that old pervert will be on time, instead of making a grand entrance hours later" Naruto said and heard a scoff behind her. "Is that how you greet your godfather? Hmpf, maybe I should just go back to Germany. I left those lovely ladies waiting for me" a low, but clear voice came from behind her and Naruto brightened up at the familiarity of it. Pushing it down, she turned around with an annoyed expression.

"You're late, Ero-sennin" she said and the long haired middle aged man, who was grinning at her. Naruto raised her eyebrow at him as he took her in with a stern expression. "Impossible!" he suddenly said as he turned around. The girls looked surprised at him as he held his head down. "I told myself I wouldn't cry" Jiraiya said and Naruto snorted as the girls smiled. "Really, old man?" Naruto asked as she walked closer to him and patted his back. Jiraiya soon recovered and turned to Naruto, once again serious, but a glint in his eyes that was caught between fondness and worry. "Are you sure about this?" he asked and Naruto looked up at him.

"I am. I wouldn't have said yes otherwise" she said and Jiraiya smiled. "Then that's good" he said and leaned down to give her a hug and almost break her ribs with that. "Now, don't we have somewhere to walk to" he said and right at that moment the music started. "Oh shit" Sakura cursed as she turned to the direction they had to go out. "It's because you're late, you old pervert" Naruto said and Jiraiya smiled. "I forgot my shoes. I don't think I would have left this place with my balls still in-tact if I had showed up with my geta's" he said and Naruto smiled. "No, you wouldn't have" she agreed and watched Ino leave after Hinata.

"Don't fall" Jiraiya warned as he held out his hand and Naruto scoffed as she moved her veil over her face. "I'll drag you down with me and put the blame on you" she said with a smirk and made sure to keep her bouquet made of white flowers with hints of pastel blue and pastel orange firmly in place as the two of them started walking. "You nervous?" Jiraiya asked and Naruto shrugged. "Not anymore" she said and finally took a first look around the ceremony venue outside. Next to the aisle were on each side rows of white chairs with white pillows. The aisle was decorated with white flower pieces the ones at the start, bigger than the ones next to the chair rows. The square wooden arch at the end of the aisle with draped with white drapes and pastel and white flowers. While everything was simplistic and white, Naruto loved it.

"Oh god" Naruto cursed as the crowd rose and turned to look at her. Jiraiya snorted as he walked next to her down the aisle, following Ino. "You could have just said you wanted the register and no celebration" he said soft and Naruto scoffed. "I couldn't. Mikoto was too excited and I didn't have the heart to tell her" she said and her eyes landed on the people she knew. Her friends at the front, together with Tsunade and Shizune. To her surprise, she saw a familiar red head between the crowd and another white haired man sticking out above them.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me" Naruto muttered and Jiraiya glanced in the direction she was looking at without turning her head. "For now, focus on your future slave in front of you. You can greet them later" he said and Naruto scoffed. "I know that" she said and looked back in front of as they stopped walking. Jiraiya lifted her veil before turning to her husband-to-be. "Sasuke" Jiraiya said and Naruto raised an eyebrow at the raven, who was staring at her with wide eyes and thin lips.

"Sasuke" Jiraiya repeated amused and finally the raven seemed to shake out of it. The three Uchiha's behind Sasuke snickered quietly as Sasuke gave a nod at the old man before taking over Naruto's hand. Jiraiya went to join Tsunade as Naruto stepped in front of Sasuke. As the wedding officiant started droning up his script to welcome the guests, Naruto took the time to take in Sasuke. She had to admit that he looked good in a navy blue three-piece suit with white shirt and white tie. The boutonniere was made up out of a peach rose and forget me nots together with some small white flowers. Naruto and Sasuke turned to the officiant as he made an end to the script.

"Do you, Uchiha Sasuke, take Uzumaki Naruto to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the officiant asked and Sasuke squeezed the blonde's hand. "I do" he said and the older man turned to Naruto. "And do you, Uzumaki Naruto, take Uchiha Sasuke to be your lawfully wedded husband?" he asked and Naruto squeezed back. "I do" she said and Itachi stepped forward with the rings on a soft white pillow. Sasuke took Naruto's ring first, holding up her hand.

"With this ring, I give you my heart. I promise from this day forward, you shall not walk alone. May my heart be your shelter and my arms your home" Sasuke said as he slid the gold diamond wedding band on top of her engagement ring. Naruto picked up the even gold wedding band and lifted up Sasuke's hand. She repeated the vow as she slid on the ring before smiling up at him. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" the officiant said and Sasuke reached up slowly with both his hands to cup the blonde's cheeks before _slowly_ leaning down.

Naruto huffed and lifted her dress enough to kick out her the tip of her foot against his shin. Flinching as if to grab his abused shin, their lips connected under the sound of applause. Naruto chuckled soft as Obito holler behind Sasuke. Well, Kiba and Lee were not far behind as Sasuke captured Naruto's lips languidly, taking his time before recapturing them again. He pulled back and stood straight again, caressing her cheeks with both his thumbs and a soft happy smile.

"I present to you, Mr and Mrs Uchiha" the officiator said and the applause broke out again as Sasuke placed Naruto's hand in the crook of his arm. As they walked back down the aisle, now to the opposite side, white flower petals were thrown over them. Naruto caught sight of soap bubbles and looked over in the general direction to see a familiar lopsided smile. As soon as they were out of sight, Sasuke turned to his newly wed wife and proceeded to decently kiss her. Naruto released a surprised sound at the suddenness of it, but was quick to wrap her arms around the raven's shoulders and kiss back. They didn't know how long they stood there, embracing each other with their lips connected, but they didn't care either. Someone cleared their throat behind them, breaking them up. The newly-wed couple turned to the photograph who had an apologetic smile.

"We should better get to the wedding pictures and group pictures now that we still have daylight" she said and Sasuke nodded as he caught his breath. "Yeah, sure. What do you want us to do?" Naruto asked as she bend down to pick up her train so moving would be easier. The bridal pictures were quickly taken, just like the bridesmaid pictures. Sadly, the group photos weren't that quick. The Uchiha was a big family and they all stopped to have a little chat. Their friends were the same, but a lot quicker concerning the picture.

"Naruto" a familiar voice said and Naruto's face lit up with a grin. "Gaara!" she said as the redhead smiled at her, accepting her hug one-handedly. "Sasuke, this is Gaara, he's one of my oldest friends" Naruto said and the redhead gave a nod at Sasuke. "Treat her well. She deserves that" he said as Naruto turned to Tenmari and Kankuro, hugging each of them. Next was another familiar face, that stuck out with head and almost shoulders.

"Yo, chicky, you ready to get freaky?" the dark skinned man rapped badly and Naruto smirked as she bumped her fist against his. "Always and anywhere, dattebayo" she answered and turned to look at Sasuke again. "This is Killer B, don't mind his rapping" she warned and Sasuke barely held back his grimace as the man greeted him with indeed a bad rap. Naruto complimented him for at least figuring out that B wasn't a hand giving person like Gaara was, but a fist umping person. Next was Utakatu, who showed up in a yukata and couldn't help but be sassy as always, which in turn made Naruto comment on his single-ness compared to her married-ness. After every had passed and the cocktail hour was done, Naruto and Sasuke moved to the reception-room.

"You ready to go, Mrs Uchiha?" Sasuke asked and Naruto smirked. "If it's for the food, hell yeah. The dance, not so much, Mr Uchiha" she said and Sasuke gave a soft chuckle. "Please welcome, Mr and Mrs Uchiha" Madara introduced them and Sasuke entwined his fingers with Naruto's as they walking into the brightly lit, oval ballroom with round tables surrounding a large square dancefloor. Next to the door was a bar and a buffet, which was for later, as the couple first had to suffer through the opening's dance. Naruto smiled uneasy as the first notes of Mandy more's only hope set in and Sasuke led her into a basic Viennese waltz across the dancefloor. Naruto was glad to be able to sit down in the middle of the head table with the groomsmen on Sasuke's side and the bride's maids on her side.

Her biggest dilemma was choosing between spaghetti meatballs, mac and cheese, chicken parmesan or pasta alfredo for dinner. She settled for the alfredo, knowing that her meatball spaghetti was way better, or that might have just been her ego talking. During the night, besides the time period where she danced with her friends, Sasuke hadn't been able to keep his hands off her, always touching her one way or another. The cake, Naruto absolutely loved, as she had two pieces of it. It was ten minutes before the end of the reception that Mikoto and the three bride's maids ushered Naruto back into the room they had been allowed to use to change. Naruto was confused, but went along with it.

"Did you see?" Naruto asked as she was helped out of her dress, which she didn't exactly felt sad about to take off. "See what?" Sakura asked and Naruto looked at her. "Shikamaru and Tenmari" she said and smiled. "I knew it was a good choice to put those two next to each other" Naruto said and Ino looked up. "You mean that dirty blonde friend of yours, who came with the red-head?" she asked and lapsed into a monologue about how she could see their relationship coming. Naruto grimaced slightly at white lace underwear, but pulled it on without complaint. It wasn't as if there was anything else.

A mint green lace and tulle dress was laced up in her back, the thick straps fitting comfortably on her shoulders. Her hair was let down before her bangs were loosely braided back into a half up half down bun that was held in place by a bronze subtle hair comb. Stepping back in her faymes, she was once again ushered out of the room and with a heartily goodbye, all but shoved into the back of a car together with her husband who was dressed in extremely casual suit.

Naruto looked around the suite she was in and sighed. "They're batshit" she commented and Sasuke scoffed. "You only figured that out right now, usuratonkachi?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. Obviously, she was talking about the small cottage in a Hawaiian resort that was their honeymoon destination for a five days. The cottage was small and had a small kitchenette in the corner, no TV, no internet, a bathroom with a bath for two and a shower.

But most importantly was the canopy bed against the wall, lithered with red rose petals and champagne with two glasses on the nightstand. The cottage stood on top of the water and had a terrace that Naruto was definitely going to use for sunbathing. She was not returning without a tan to brag. With a sigh, she gave up on trying to figure out how they had gotten even here everything ready.

"Oi, Sasuke, can you untie me" she said and Sasuke hummed as he stopped placing small kisses on her neck. He stood back on his heels and studied the knot before finally figuring out how he was supposed to untie the lace. His fingertips brushed her back as he opened the dress. "Okay, I'm just going to straight out ask this. Are we going to keep this real traditional and do our wedding night properly, or do you want to go to sleep?" Naruto asked, feeling her nerves tight strung. Sasuke scoffed as he trailed over the back of the lacy bra with his fingertips.

"So unsexy" he commented and Naruto sighed as she turned around. "You want to do it or not?" she asked as she looked up at him. "I do" Sasuke said and was about to say that if she didn't want to, that he could wait. But that was completely unnecessary as Naruto stood on the tips of her toes and had pulled him down, connecting their lips with an eagerness that spoke of restrained want as if she'd been holding back from voicing her desire to take that last step. The reaction was instantaneous as Sasuke wrapped his arms around his wife, pulling her again his body and answering the kiss with just as much hunger.

The months of restraining himself while being worked up, was slowly soothed as he realized that they would not be disturbed. Naruto came to the same realization but their eagerness didn't fade. Sasuke reached up to Naruto's hair, taking out the comb so he could run his hands through her locks. Her hands burned against his skin through the thin green shit he wore and he wanted nothing more than to feel them against his bare skin. As if she could read his mind, she pushed the beige blazer off his shoulders to fall onto the ground. His shirt followed soon, as did Naruto's dress.

Naruto chuckled as they tumbled onto the bed, the rose petals flying up with their weight crashing down on the uber soft matrass. She was silenced again by Sasuke's mouth as he laid on top of her, pressing her into the matrass with his weight. His hands on her body felt like heaven, in contrast with the humid air hanging in the cottage. With surprisingly steady hands, she managed to unbutton and zip down Sasuke's pants before the raven pulled back.

"Wait" he said as he stood up. Naruto was confused and maybe a tad bit hurt as she looked at him. "What?" she asked as he opened their luggage that had been delivered early. "Condoms. I'm willing to bet my left nut that mom put some in here" he said and stood back up with a box in his hand. Naruto smirked as she reached to take her shoes off letting them fall to the floor with a thud as Sasuke kicked off his own shoes. He placed the box on the nightstand after putting a package on the corner. Naruto grabbed his belt-loop and used it as a lever to pull him closer. While Sasuke wanted to tease her for being so eager, he was in no position to talk.

After shedding his pants he let his hands roam her body, taking in the suppleness of her skin. While they had already gone as far as lying in underwear together, they had never taken it further than a handjob and fingering. Still, Sasuke was never going to get enough of feeling Naruto against him. A soft sound escaped Naruto's lips as Sasuke palmed one of her breasts above her bra.

"Take it off" Naruto said and Sasuke didn't need to be told twice as his hand moved to the back to snap open the closing. The piece landed on the floor, forgotten as Sasuke rolled her onto her back again, bending down to her neck. Naruto braided her fingers through his hair as his lips brushed over her skin, kissing down a path to her chest. Supporting himself on his elbows on each side of her waist, he was able to use his hands to play with the mounds as his mouth closed around one of her hardened nubs. Naruto closed her eyes to focus on the sensation.

While not completely pleasurable, it was enough to send a tingle down her spine. Especially when his teeth scraped over her nipple as he sucked on it. Her breathing shortened as her excitement became evident in her all lace panties, as if it hadn't before. Sasuke glanced up at her as he let one of his hands travel between her legs, caressing her thighs towards her core not to scare her off. He felt the wetness seeping through the fabric and couldn't hold back the shiver that send down his spine, knowing that she was just as excited as he was and that he was the one responsible for it. Naruto's legs twitched under his stomach as he gently rubbed his finger up and down over her slit.

"Sa-ah-suke" she panted and Sasuke raised his head from where he had been practically buried between her boobs. "Can I take it off?" Sasuke asked and Naruto nodded eagerly, lifting her hips to help him. Blue eyes, blown wide with lust looked at him as he took off his own boxershorts and send them to the ground together with her underwear. Sasuke leaned back down over her and claimed her lips, dominating the kiss as she gasped into his mouth when his finger once again brushed he core, this time without the fabric between it. Sliding his fingers between the folds, he wetted his digits, alternating between sliding and circling her clit.

He knew what to do because she wasn't afraid to tell him what she wanted and what felt good. She was also an open person who never bothered to hide or muffle the noises she was making, which also told Sasuke what she wanted like a language only the two of them spoke. Without any doubt, her slid in his first digit, feeling her walls easily accept it. After a few slow pumps of his finger, Naruto let out a whine, stating that it wasn't enough. Sasuke slipped in a second finger and upped his pace. He finally broke away from the kiss in favour of hearing her sound as he leaned down to take her nipple in his mouth again.

"Oh fuck! Sasuke, stop" Naruto panted and Sasuke paused, looking up at her. "What's wrong?" he asked and Naruto shook with her head. "Gonna cum" she panted and Sasuke smirked. "That's sort of the point, babe" he said and moved his hand again. "Ah! Fuck, Sasuke!" Naruto moaned as she clutched his shoulders. A higher, hoarse moan left her mouth as she curled up as much as possible, her walls constricting around his fingers as her juices dripped onto his hand. Sasuke pulled his fingers out of her entrance and brought them up to his mouth. Naruto looked up at him with dazed eyes as he licked his fingers with a satisfied expression.

"Fuck, you going to continue or not?" Naruto asked as she lifted one knee, effectively putting herself on display. Sasuke reached for the condom on the nightstand and opened the wrapper before putting it on. If he'd have any less self-control, he would have came from the sigh before him and the minimum of friction alone. But he had nothing if not a will of steel. Naruto spread her knees as wide as she could as Sasuke laid in between them, pressing their lips together. Naruto's hair was beginning to get sweaty, just like Sasuke's own, but neither cared. Guiding himself with his hand, Sasuke carefully brought his hips forward. Naruto closed her eyes as she felt Sasuke sink into her, inch before inch, stretching her open with a slight painful twinge, but not enough to comment about.

"I'm in. You okay?" Sasuke asked as he brushed Naruto's bangs back, his breathing short from reigning in his desire to ram into her pliant body. Her walls around him, even with the rubber separating them, felt more intense than he had expected. Naruto wrapped her legs around Sasuke's waist and smirked. "I will be when you start moving. Or are you afraid you'll come early?" she asked and Sasuke knew an empty taunt when he heard one.

Yet he couldn't call her out on it as he grabbed her thigh and rolled his hips back. Naruto hummed in his neck as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She gasped when he slid back in place, rubbing her walls in a way she hadn't experienced before. Sasuke set up a pace, knowing that he indeed wasn't going to last much longer. Their skin slid together damp with sweat as Naruto panted into Sasuke's neck and Sasuke into the blonde's neck.

"Fuck! Sa-ah!-suke, I'm gonna! Again" Naruto moaned as she dug her nails into his back. "Yeah? Me too" Sasuke panted as he used his free hand to reach between them and thumb her clit. Naruto cried out as she moved her hips together with him, making his hips stutter. His name died down on her lips in favour of a drawn out moan as she reached her climax, the twitching of the walls around him sending Sasuke right after her with a grunt. Moving his tired hips, Sasuke rode out their orgasm as he desperately fought to get his breathing back.

After gaining something resembling his ground, he sat back on his heels and held the rim of the rubber before carefully pulling out of his wife, who hissed slightly. After tying and throwing away the used condom, Sasuke laid down in the bed besides the blonde. Naruto rolled over onto her side to lazily kiss him, which he answered eagerly, but spend.

"You want champagne?" Sasuke asked after breaking apart again and Naruto couldn't help but laugh, though she agreed. Before they fell asleep, Naruto found enjoyment in tracing his freshly healed shoulder tattoo. Sasuke was surprised to wake up to an empty bed, but soon found his wife in the ocean under their cottage, swimming around in a hot pink bikini. Sasuke wasted no time with joining her for a swim at 4 in the morning. They ended up going for another round before going for breakfast, though Naruto complained about being tender.

Sasuke couldn't help but frown at the sigh before him. The cab that had been waiting for them after their landing back home, didn't take them home, but instead somewhere else. With a confused frown, Naruto stepped out of the cab as the driver put their luggage next to the door of the Mediterranean styled house, complete with double garage, covered balcony, two floors, and outside lights, lighting up the dark sand coloured exterior.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Naruto asked and Sasuke looked at her. Honestly, they had only been five days in Hawaii, how did she even become so dark? It was even more obvious with the crocheted shorts and the white and black palmtree crop top. "Probably not" Sasuke said as his eyes lingered on the bellybutton ring with a silver S dangling from it. Naruto caught his look and scoffed before walking up to the front door. Sasuke's eyes were glued to the way her hips swayed without the help of her white flip flop sandals, her head covered by a white summer hat and giant sunglasses. She was still in a vacation mood, and would probably continue to be until school would start again. At least for her. Sasuke glanced back and noticed the look the cab-driver was giving his wife.

"Keep the change" Sasuke said brusque as he threw some money through the open window before walking off after the blonde, possessively laying his hand on her lower back. At the door, they found a note that was coded. "Have fun in your new house. You'll find the keys if you think. Madara" Naruto decoded quick before Sasuke even got the chance to study it. "I knew it" Naruto said as she turned to Sasuke. "Reach up for that flowerpot" she said and frowningly, Sasuke did so. His fingers touched two keys, which he took down as he landed back on his heels.

"Christ, he is crazy" Sasuke said and handed the key to Naruto to open the door. What met them was even crazier, as they stepped into the foyer. In silence, they walked through the house, studying every room going from the dining room, to the kitchen, to the family room, the master bedroom on the opposite side of the family room. The master bedroom was connected to a large bathroom and then to a large walk in closet. The house was squared around a small courtyard, while the master bedroom and family room gave out in the backyard.

There was a breakfast nook attached to the kitchen, a covered patio between the master bedroom and the family room and a library next to the foyer with the living room on the other side. And that was all only the main floor. On the second floor were two bedrooms, a bar or loft, a game room, a theatre room and a balcony that was attached to the game room. Naruto and Sasuke both ended up back in the master bedroom's walk in closet, which was filled with their clothes.

"Holy fuck" Naruto said and Sasuke looked around. "I'd say this is almost 50000 square foot in total. We need to thank Ojii-chan for this" Sasuke said and Naruto stared at him. "This is not a wedding gift! This is throwing with money!" she said and Sasuke just kissed her to shut her up before she could begin to rant. "Just accept it for what it is, Naruto. Ojii-chan gave us a house as a wedding gift. The least we can do is thank him and not start an ungrateful rant about how this is throwing away money" Sasuke said and Naruto stared at him before sighing. Honestly, Uchihas.

"Did you check the garage?" she asked and Sasuke frowned. "There is another gift, from your parents this time" Naruto said and Sasuke curiously walked to the garage where he found a pitch black Alfa Romeo Giulia with a dark blue bow around it. Sasuke was smitten with the car as Naruto sighed and went to really discover the house that was apparently now theirs. The design was the same in every room, forming a nice smooth transition from room to room. The main theme was obviously metatherian and the colours were primarily beige and dark brown. It was completely furnished and high tech what considered technology, yet still maintained that rustic sphere.

Naruto would be lying if she said she didn't like it. In fact, she loved it and would probably have bought something like this herself if she had known about it. Maybe telling Mikoto about her dream-house hadn't been that good of an idea, since Naruto wasn't exactly used to receiving kindness like this. All through the house were strategically placed Uchiha crests, while Naruto had noticed that some of her new clothes held the same crest. Sasuke's piano had been placed upstairs in the game room, together with her violin, which was also a comfort.

Looking in the kitchen at the fine china and pots and pans, Naruto realized that the whole Uchiha family must have pitched together for the house and the furniture and all the rest. Still, that the costs were split, didn't help with making Naruto feel any better about herself. The least she could, was invite them over for a dinner to thank them. But not that day, when she and Sasuke were still getting used to not only the house, but also their new relationship status and coming back from their Hawaiian honeymoon.

"What do you want to eat tonight? Want me to cook something or just delivery?" Naruto asked and turned around to face her husband, who shrugged in answer. "Whatever. I'm fine with anything you choose" he said and Naruto nodded. "Then I'm making meatball spaghetti. I've been wanting to make it since the wedding" she said and Sasuke smiled. "How about we take a hot bath tonight? The bath is big enough for us both" Sasuke said and Naruto scoffed. "The bath is big enough for us and three others. What are you trying to say?" she said and Sasuke wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "I'm trying to say that we should get to know our house" he said and Naruto rolled with her eyes.

"Honestly, we just got back and found out that we have a castle and you have a car. Let me at least get used to the idea first before you start living out your fantasy of having sex on every surface" Naruto said and rolled with her eyes. "I swear, I'm surrounded by perverts" she said and Sasuke didn't deny it. He woke up the next morning to an empty big bed, slightly disoriented with his new environment. With a yawn, he sat up and looked. It didn't take him long to figure out where his companion was as he walked into the kitchen. Naruto was always in the kitchen. Whether it was to eat or to cook, didn't make any difference. This time it was to cook as Sasuke recognized the smell of eggs.

"Oh wow, you managed to get up on your own" Naruto joked as she smirked over her shoulder. "Scrambled eggs with a side of sarcasm, huh" Sasuke commented as he sat down at the kitchen island in the warm, red-ish wood with a beige marble countertop. The red wood of the kitchen island stood out against the beiger wood of the fridge and ovens behind him and the sink and working counter in front of him. But in a strange way, it worked. "You want some sass drizzled over the top, or will you be good with your eggs plain?" Naruto asked and Sasuke rolled with his eyes. Naruto chuckled as placed a plate in front of him as she sat down opposite of him with her own.

"Say, Sasuke, do you know if any of your family members have an allergy or something?" Naruto asked and Sasuke frowned at her. "I don't know. I'm sure mom knows. Why?" he asked and Naruto looked up at him as she put the salt shaker down. "Because I want to invite them over to thank them" she said and Sasuke looked up at her. "You don't need to do that" he said and Naruto frowned. "Sasuke, don't be an ass. They gave us a mansion as wedding gift. If I have to accept it, the least we can do is invite them over for dinner whenever they have time" she said and Sasuke shook his head lightly.

"I'm not being an ass, Naruto. I'm being realistic. The Uchiha's are not used to that kind of thing. For you, it will be an act of gratefulness, but the meaning it has will go completely over their head" Sasuke said and moved his eggs over his plate. "Remember, we're a family with a stick up our ass. A thanks like that will be useless and they won't understand it. If you really want to do something like thank them, you're better off with baking something and then delivering it like you did with Ojii-chan at your birthday. Giving a gift as thanks is something everyone understands, and it's still some of you put in it, since it's not just some card or something" he reasoned and Naruto sighed.

"Honestly, the Uchiha's are so troublesome" she said and Sasuke smirked. "You're one too now" he said and gave a pointed look at the wedding band and engagement ring that dangled from a separate necklace than her crystal. Naruto rolled with her eyes as she stood up, ready to start the dishes. "Honestly, though. I still need to know if there are any allergies in your family" she said and Sasuke shrugged. "I'll ask mom" he said and Naruto hummed. "Oh, and ask her when they have time to come over. Don't look like that. There is nothing wrong with inviting your parents over for dinner in your new house" she said, not even having to look back to see Sasuke's bland look.

"They're free this weekend" Sasuke said after a while and Naruto nodded. "Then, I'll have to look up some recipes, to see what we can serve them" she said and started thinking about it. A little while later, Naruto was baking a couple of brownie batches. And if there just happened to be baileys mixed into it, who was going to complain? Certainly not Naruto or Sasuke, who snacked on the rest of the batches after they delivered the ones intended as a thank you gift. When it was almost time for dinner, Sasuke went looking for his wife, still not exactly used to the house. He found her in the upstairs gaming room behind her special computer corner. He noticed no codes on her screen and was slightly amused by his own confusion. She wasn't always with her nose in codes, so his confusion shouldn't have been there in the first place.

"What're you doing?" he asked and Naruto looked up at him. "Stocks" she said and Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Really?" he asked and Naruto hummed. "I'm looking for something new to invest in" she said and Sasuke got closer, interested. As an Uchiha, he quite a bit about these things, he liked to think. "What about this one? Medicine always tend to do good" Sasuke said and Naruto glanced at him. "Yeah, but they are working together with Orochimaru. I'm not going to invest in that" she said and Sasuke frowned. "That's disturbing" he said and Naruto looked grim.

"You haven't even heard half of it" she muttered and Sasuke looked at her. "Can't tell. Government silenced me" Naruto said and closed off her computer. "Anyway, what do you want to eat?" she asked as she stood up. "Sausage" Sasuke said and Naruto hummed in thought as they walked back to the kitchen. "Then, sausage with carrot mashed potato" she said and looked at Sasuke. "I'm leaving the sausage to you" she said and Sasuke hummed. Thanks to Naruto he was more used to cooking, and frankly, he really enjoyed helping her in the kitchen, even if he didn't say it out loud or showed it.

* * *

Thank you for Reading! :)


	12. Chapter 12

Little side-note: If I am insulting someone with this story or with the things I've written, I'm sorry. That is not my intention.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this story.

* * *

Day 396.

Naruto was confused, to say the least. Not only was this the first time she had been called out work while in school, it had been Genma to call her out. Those two things were a first, but she could understand them. Shikamaru sitting next to her in the back of Genma's sad excuse of a car was another thing. She suspected Shikaku had some say in it, but for the love of her life, couldn't figure out what. It looked like Shikamaru was thinking in the same direction, looking at his grim expression that had replaced his usually bored out of his mind standard.

Naruto also suspected that Shikamaru had already figured out more than she had. Which didn't exactly piss her off, since Shikamaru was a genius and it'd probably be a disappointment to himself if he couldn't. Genma parked his car at a familiar building and Naruto glanced at Shikamaru before getting out. Many workers looked up to see two high school students walk through the hallways.

"I&T department?" Naruto asked as she recognized the hallway there were in, mainly because of the grey suits every I&T worked seemed to wear. "Maah, there is something they need your help with" Genma said and Naruto frowned as Shikamaru glanced at her. "Why would they need my help? I'm just a hacker" she said and Genma scoffed.

"Yeah, one of the most elite hackers walking this earth, with a knack for information broking that borders on espionage" he said and Naruto gave him a blank look. "That depends on how you look at it. I never actively try to pry the information from my targets. They all tell me on their own" she said and Genma looked amused over his shoulder. "That's not what Jiraiya told us after he followed you when you broke in in a Russian big shot villa for certain documents" he said and Naruto narrowed her eyes.

"What are you trying to say?" she asked and Genma waved it off. "Despite that we're hackers, we've all had our fair share of espionage. But for this assignment, we'll be needing you because of your skill" he said and knocked on the last door in the hallway, no doubt Ibiki's office. "Then what about me?" Shikamaru asked and Genma looked at him. "Ask your old man about that" he said simple and opened the door when invited in. Unlike like what Naruto had expected, Ibiki's office was open and welcoming. So much, that it actually surprised her visibly. Genma snorted at the confused blonde who then scowled at him.

"Take a seat, if you will" Ibiki said as he pointed at the two silver one-person sofa's in front of his desk. "I'll be going again. They need me upstairs" Genma said and the bald man gave a nod before the door closed behind the part-time teacher. "I'm sure you two have already figured out one thing or another as to why you were called in" Ibiki said and Naruto rested her arms on the armrests as she crossed her legs. "Espionage, I take it. An in and out undercover because the needed information can't be gained the normal way, meaning through hacking or interrogation" Naruto said and Ibiki nodded. "Correct" he said and Shikamaru frowned lightly.

"Does this have to do with Kabuto?" he asked and Naruto looked at him. "Also correct. He accidentally let slip a piece of information which he didn't even realize Shikaku could get a hint out" Ibiki said and Naruto looked back at him. "So, you want me to infiltrate whatever this is and get the needed information? Don't you have actual trained people for that?" she asked and Ibiki rested his entwined hands around his upper-lip as he supported his elbows on his desk.

"Indeed, but the current assignment can't be done by our regulars. One, because we do not possess that many women in our ranks. Secondly, the women we have do not possess the skill needed to infiltrate our current target. Thirdly, you are an elite hacker, who has a repertoire on the, let's call it hands on approach" Ibiki said and Naruto stayed silent against that. She really should have known better than to actually break in some of her past target's properties. Back in those days, she had been so hotheaded and barely made it by winging it and on something called sheer luck.

"What is this skill?" she asked instead, steering clear from the remark of her past break-ins. "Music" Ibiki said and Naruto blinked. "Hold up" Shikamaru said and they looked at him. "Why am I here?" he asked and Ibiki crossed his arms on his desk. "Because Shikaku pushed you forward to assist Uzu- Uchiha" Ibiki said and Naruto looked at him, still not used to hearing her last name. "Just Naruto is fine, don't bother with the whole last name thing" she said and Ibiki looked at her before giving a nod of acknowledgement before turning back to Shikamaru.

"Me? My old man wants me to help Naruto infiltrate some place? I'm probably the laziest guy you'll ever meet, and you expect me to do something like assisting an infiltration?" Shikamaru asked confused and Ibiki gave another nod. "It was your father who brought up your name, for several reasons. You are able to think of quick and good plans on the fly, you're observant and you know Naruto best, which makes it easier for you two to work together. It's the safest bet and your father knew this, which is why he suggested you even if he wasn't comfortable with it" he explained and Shikamaru mulled it over before sighing deeply. "So troublesome" he said which was in his case basically giving in and agreeing.

"What's the assignment?" Naruto asked, a bit uneasy about having Shikamaru dragged into it, even if it was his father's suggestion. "Orochimaru's top investor is having a party on his yacht in a week" Ibiki said and Shikamaru looked up at him. "So you want us to infiltrate that party and get information on Orochimaru?" he guessed and Ibiki nodded. "His information should be on his system, and that is what we need. Which is where Naruto comes in" he said and Naruto crossed her arms. "You want me to hack into the system on the yacht during the party and get the information to send through immediately without the possibility of losing the stuck out in the open" Naruto guessed and Ibiki once again gave a nod.

"Then what does it have to do with music?" Naruto asked and Shikamaru frowned. "More importantly, how do we get in that party. I'm guessing it's VIP only" he said and Ibiki smirked. "That's where the music comes in" he said and Naruto sighed. "You want us to pose as musicians in order to get in" Shikamaru guessed and Ibiki once again nodded, pleased by their intelligence. "I don't know if you know this, but never once in my life have I held an instrument. Not even a recorder" Shikamaru said and Ibiki looked at Naruto. "I've heard that the little lady has more than enough skill for two. You just have to say that you are her date" he said and Naruto scoffed at the praise. "I just hope we're going to be in disguise" she said and Ibiki nodded.

"Of course. You will be getting assistance of Kakashi, Shikaku and me behind the scenes while we will also take care of your disguises" he said and Naruto leaned back in her chair. "Can I at least inform Sasuke? He gets antsy when there is something going on" she said and Ibiki gave a nod. "As long as he doesn't interfere or knows too much. The Uchiha corps is informed of the government's process against Orochimaru, so he would know of it eventually" Ibiki agreed and Naruto gave a nod, followed by a long sigh she shared with Shikamaru. So troublesome.

"Funny, how make-up can give you a completely new face" Naruto said and Shikamaru glanced at her. He was still not used to the long curvy black locks falling around her face, or the dark coloured lenses in her eyes. Her face had lost her whiskers and had gotten a bit slimmer, if that even was possible. The power of make-up was scary indeed, but that wasn't the only thing.

From the second Naruto had put on the dramatic red salsa dress, Naruto's personality had shifted slightly. She stood straighter, with more sex-appeal as if that was even necessary with the cleavage the halter dress showed. They were walking up to the yacht that was docked at the yacht club. It was obvious which one they had to be at, since there were light shining and there were people mingling about under the company of classic music.

"This is such a pain" Shikamaru said and Naruto snorted. "We'll do this as fast as possible" she said and Shikamaru sighed. "They're all going to have a stick up their ass and talk politics, aren't they?" he asked and Naruto glanced at him. "More like brag about themselves every opportunity they get, whether you give them or not" she said and Shikamaru grimaced. Right as they moved to step onto the walk on to the yacht, a bouncer in a black suit stopped them. "Invitation" he said and Naruto reached into her black clutch to take out the invitation that had been hacked its way into her possession. The bouncer gave a nod before returning the invitation and letting them pass.

"That was one" Shikamaru said under his breath and Naruto hummed. "Let's hope everything goes this smooth" she said and Shikamaru grimaced again. "I doubt it" he said and Naruto snorted. "As long as we don't end up getting drunk or drugged, we should be fine" she said and they stepped onto the boat. Some people looked up curiously at their arrival as Naruto obviously drew all the attention. Shikamaru himself got some attention too, though he too was disguised with another face painted up with his hair stuck under a black wig and a goatee glued on his chin. Of course Naruto had laughed at him and took a picture to send to Temari. Of course Naruto knew about Shikamaru and Temari flirting, since Gaara was even worse than an old fishwife when it came to sharing gossip with her.

It didn't take long before they found their way to the buffet table where dozens of bottles wine were displayed. Naruto picked out a wine she was familiar with from her time in France, which she knew to be tasty. They pretended to hold a conversation until their target appeared next to them, already pretty drunk out of his mind.

"Hmm? I can't remember inviting you. Who are you?" the man asked and Naruto blinked fast, acting surprised as if she was struck by his good looks. She had to admit that he looked very good, but next to Sasuke, everyone just turned 'meh'. "Oh, I'm so sorry. My apologies for not introducing myself sooner" Naruto said, laying on a thick Spanish accent as she shifted her wineglass from hand and before holding it out. "Roana Zermeno" she said her cover name and the man took her hand, bringing it up to his lips as he held eye contact. "What a beautiful name for a beautiful lady" he said and Naruto held back a gag. Shikamaru turned away seemingly uninterested as the man gave him no attention.

"But you still didn't tell me who you are. You see, this is a VIP party, which means that you must have some talent" the older man pried and Naruto gave a smile. "Oh my, I wouldn't exactly call it a talent. But my forte is music, especially violin" she said and the man clapped his hands. "Oh my! Then surely, you wouldn't mind to play us a little something" he said and Naruto gave a shy smile as she turned down her chin. "If you would allow me, it would be my pleasure" she said and the man's eyes got a certain glint to it as Naruto strategically held her wrist in front of her body, effectively putting her chest on attention. Honestly, men were so disgustingly easy to play sometimes.

"I would like for you to hear me play and judge me. A man of your standing should have heard quite a bit and I was actually hoping on some… guidance a keen ear like you could give me" she said, laying on the praise thick to stroke his ego. It worked perfectly as she was walked to the stage by him, his hand on her back. She already wanted to wash it off with bleach. The crowd looked up at her as she accepted the violin that was held out when she asked for it, the violinist's eyes stuck on her chest. This was why she was self-conscious about it. She had a rack on her, so what?

Using her anger at being stared at like a piece of meat, she placed the violin under her chin and started playing, putting down the first notes of 'chaconne' with a strength that made it bounce through the room and off the walls. Closing her eyes, she recalled the notes and let her hands do the rest. Who cared if it didn't sound exactly like the piece was supposed to. While she was playing it, she owned it and nobody could tell her any different. When the last tone died down, she lowered her violin and opened her heavy made up eyes. The room was silently staring at her until the applause broke out. Naruto made a bow before straightening up and smiling as she gave back the violin to an awestruck young violinist.

As soon as she stepped off the stage, her target rained praises over her in the hope to get between her legs, his eyes hungry on her body. Somehow, that look told Naruto that they would have to change plans. The look Shikamaru send her, held the same message, as did the voice coming through the little earpiece in her ear that was connected to the sparkly hair-ornament pinned close to it. So instead of sneaking away with Shikamaru, Naruto followed the man into one of the rooms after making sure he was completely drunk out of his mind.

When the man was about to turn around to grab his prize, Naruto chopped the side of her hand into the back of his neck, hard enough to make him black out. She caught his falling body and quickly dumped it on the bed. After making sure his clothes were askew with a few articles thrown on the floor, she left the room. Shikamaru stood a bit further, leaned against the wall. He pushed himself as he saw Naruto and with the two of them, they made their way to the mechanic room.

"The door is locked" Shikamaru stated as he looked at the electronic number lock next to the door. Naruto however, made quick work of it before they entered the room. "Well shit" Naruto said as she looked at the security camera screens that showed how the security had increased and were looking around for their disappeared master. "Shika, how do we get out?" Naruto asked as Shikamaru spotted the same problem. "Give me a second" he said as he looked at the screens, a frown between his brows. Naruto trusted him and turned to the computer system, attaching a hardware to it and letting her avatar enter the system. She watched it disappear to establish the hidden connection as she typed the coded orders out on the keyboard.

"I've got a plan" Shikamaru said as he turned back to the blonde as she disconnected her hardware again. "I'm done here, let's go" she said with a smile and Shikamaru nodded. Thanks to Shikamaru's plan, they got out easily enough with only a few hold your breath situations. And maybe a bottle of wine in tow. As soon as they were back in the hotel-room the government had rented, they shared a high five before opening the bottle of wine with the three elders and finally taking off the disguises. Naruto send a text to Sasuke, telling him that the infiltration was over and a success as she went back to the office to help go through the files. Her infiltration might be done, but she still had a long night to go. Maybe even more if there was just that much information. But honestly, the more there was, the better. If it meant that they could finally lock up Orochimaru for his crimes, Naruto would gladly spend a week without sleep.

"Hey there, handsome. Can I get you something?" a voice came, annoyingly trying to seduce him. Sasuke glanced up at the redhead that was obviously leaned onto his table, trying to push her chest forward. She was biting lightly on the end the temple of her red glasses, sending him a look she hoped was sultry. Sasuke only felt disgust but kept his face straight. "A small bottle of the red wine I just had" Sasuke said and the girl smiled, thinking she had done something good. She slipped a card onto the corner of his table, touching his arm in the progress.

"Whatever you want, beautiful" she said and Sasuke held back a shiver of disgust as she walked away. He glanced down at the card to see a number and a name. Karin. With a grimace, he crumpled up the card and dropped it on the ground. A happy but boisterous laugh came from behind him and he looked over his shoulder. His wife of three years stood behind him with a wide smile, looking at him with one hand on her hip. Sasuke was once again left staring at her, much like the other men in restaurant. His wife was dressed in a pair of white bootleg trousers, an orange sleeveless wrap top, the brightness of her royal blue shoes sticking out from under her trousers and a royal blue square purse hung on her shoulder with a golden chain. Sasuke honestly wondered when he would stop feeling so confused as to how he had landed himself his wife and managed to keep her next to him for the past three years.

"You're seriously always getting hit on. I can't take you anywhere or you're being seduced" Naruto said as she stopped next to him and leaned down to kiss him. "It's not being seduced if it doesn't work" Sasuke said as Naruto sat down across from him. Naruto rolled with her eyes as she looked at the menu. "I'm fucking starving" she said and Sasuke smiled. Honestly, she hadn't changed a bit. After graduation, Naruto had decided to keep working for the government as hacker and stay home instead of looking for a second job, which had been offered to her by Hiruzen as a student councillor.

She had rejected it in favour of staying home as a 'housewife', though she had told the old headmaster that she would gladly help whenever there was a problem student. Sasuke, as second in command in the police force, was fine with whatever she decided to do. But he did enjoy coming home to her welcoming him. Every year, they went on two vacations. One in the summer and one in the winter. Last time, they had gone to Russia and Sasuke could still remember every second Naruto had spent bickering with Yagura, who they had been staying with, who was also one of the jinchuuriki. To sum it up, Naruto had taken him around to meet all of the jinchuuriki and introduce her friends to her husband as if she had been showing off. That was the only reason he could stand the small Russian hacker. The waitress named Karin came back and looked displeased at the blonde.

"Have you decided?" she asked as she turned her back at Naruto while putting down the small bottle of red wine Naruto loved. Sasuke was slightly insult by the blatant disrespect for his wife, but knew that Naruto wouldn't care as long as she got her food. After they had told their order, the red-head had winked at Sasuke before leaving. "I thought you hated mushroom" Sasuke said, pointing out Naruto's order of mushroom and chicken risotto. Naruto shrugged and smiled. "I just felt like eating it, or can't I?" she asked and Sasuke gave a light smile.

"Don't come complaining later, usuratonkachi" he said as he reached out to pour the blonde a glass of wine. To his surprise, she refused it with a hand on top of her glass. "I'll have some water instead. You're with the car and you've already drank" she said and Sasuke shrugged. Instead, he poured her a glass of water. "To the anniversary of locking that snake away" Naruto said as she raised her glass. Sasuke did the same with his wine and toasted it against hers before sipping from it. It had been three years since the situation with Orochimaru finally came to an end. On the yacht, which Naruto and Shikamaru had infiltrated, Yamato had found a link to Orochimaru's main system. It had given them more than enough to round all of Orochimaru's forces and lock them up in prison for their crimes.

Of course, there were still some small fry that followed the crazy scientist out of fear, but Sasuke didn't think they would rise. And if they did, he wasn't exactly afraid of them. He was more worried about the government, which had taken a rather big blow when some of its members had been involved with Orochimaru's dealings. Even three years later, it was still a bit shaky, but with new members, including Kakashi and Shikaku, things were starting to look up again. And if Sasuke had to admit it, things were looking better than ever. Shikamaru had taken his father's place in the government and was going steady with Temari, who was the diplomat between there government and the government Gaara, the Ichibi, worked for.

Ino had taken over her family's flower shops and Sakura had gone in training with Tsunade and Shizune to become a doctor. The others had also found their path in life and the married couple met up with them every other week, just to catch up. Last time Ino had announced that she and Sai were dating, while Sakura and Lee were obviously courting even if Sakura didn't want to admit it. Sasuke watched his wife eat down her main course, thankful that they didn't have that much drama in their life.

They were already married and had been so for three years. Sex was awesome and the make-up sex after fights were even better. Of course they had fights every now and then. They were Naruto and Sasuke. It just wouldn't be right if they didn't exchange words every now and them. Mostly it ended up with either of them cracking up, storming out or just dragging the other to the bedroom.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked as she felt self-conscious under his stare. "Can't I look?" he asked and Naruto scoffed. "Of course, but you can't stare at me as if you're doubting to eat me or tie me down" she said and Sasuke huffed. "As if you'd stay down" he said and Naruto laughed as she looked up when a small plate was put in front of her nose, a piece of hazelnut chocolate cake making her practically drool. "Here you go, handsome" the waitress, Karin, said and leaned down next to Sasuke after placing down his tiramisu. "If you ever want to feel what a real woman is like, you have my number" she whispered not too silent and Sasuke saw Naruto's eye twitch.

"Sweetie, don't bother" she said and Sasuke smiled at her. "First of, he doesn't see you as anything more than a cockroach that's in the kitchen. In fact, he has more feelings for that little insect than for you" Naruto said and gave the redhead an emotionless look only Uchihas could use as Karin had an eyebrow raised at her with a haughty expression. "Secondly, he's married and his wife would be me" Naruto said and held up her ring that was on her finger, like always with formal stuff. "I'm just warning you, you'll get hurt. You're better off with giving up. After me, there is still a whole fanclub after his ass. So if you want to continue to try and get in his pants after knowing this, I won't stop you" Naruto said and smiled as she tilted her head. "But you're better off trying for someone else, who's first choice will be you" she said and Karin's face was just as red as her hair. She was just about to open her mouth as Sasuke chuckled.

"Really, Usuratonkachi. That's how you react? I expected you to be more jealous" he said and Naruto scoffed. "I'm sorry, but if you give a woman other than me a second glance, give me a sign so I can call the newspaper" she said and Sasuke leaned back. "Most women would be happy if they could say that" he said and Naruto hummed. "I am. But after woman 34, I start to pity them, you know" she said and Sasuke looked up, noticing that Karin was still standing next to them, glaring at the blonde though it had dimmed.

"How long are you going to stand there?" he asked, his voice colder than when he spoke to his wife. He just couldn't help it, it happened without him even figuring it out. Karin stormed off in anger and Naruto send a pitying look at her back. That same look was completely forgotten when she put a piece of cake in her mouth and actually moaned around it. Sasuke chuckled at her antics as she closed her eyes, her shoulders sagging as she enjoyed her dessert. "Ne, Sasuke, I got to tell you something, actually" she said in the middle of their dessert and Sasuke hummed. "I'm pregnant" she said as if she was talking about the weather. Sasuke once again hummed, until the words sank in and he froze.

"What?" he asked stupid as he looked up at her. Naruto looked up at him as she cut another piece of cake off with her fork. "I'm pregnant. Preggo. A bun in the oven. Preggers. Carrying our child. You put your seed in me and a bud sprouted. Knocked up" Naruto said, using all the slangs she knew as Sasuke stared at her with wide eyes. He continued to gape her as she waved her hand in front of his face and even snapped her fingers, calling his name in amusement. "How? How far?" Sasuke finally asked and Naruto smiled. "I went to the Tsunade yesterday and she said 16 weeks. And we're having twins" she said, dropping the second bomb.

"But, 16 weeks? You didn't notice any sooner? I didn't notice any sooner? You're not showing, is that bad? Twins?" Sasuke asked, feeling confused and having lost his brain mouth filter. Naruto laughed soft as she reached into her purse, handing over the first ultra sounds. "Yes, twins. And it's possible that you didn't notice yet because I'm not exactly wearing tight clothes and I'm not showing that much" Naruto said as Sasuke was stuck staring at the ultra sounds. "And I did feel symptoms, but I just waved them off" she said and Sasuke looked up at her. "Are you serious? This is not a prank?" he asked and Naruto scoffed.

"You really think I would joke about this? I can barely fit in any of my clothes" she said and Sasuke was out of his chair in the blink of an eye, knocking it over in the haste to cross the distance and smash his lips on his wife's. Naruto chuckled as Sasuke carefully laid his hand on her stomach, feeing the rise of it under her flowy blouse. "Why didn't I notice before?" he questioned himself and Naruto shrugged. "I wasn't exactly showing until three weeks or something. It was then I noticed something, but I wanted to wait" Naruto said and snorted. "We'll have to go look for a way to tell your family, though" she said and Sasuke reached to grab his phone. "No! We're not doing it like that! Don't be such an ass and take away my fun" Naruto said and Sasuke huffed, not satisfied when he wanted to yell it out from the top of his lungs. If he hadn't been an Uchiha, he would have done it, most likely.

Naruto and Sasuke had invited Sasuke's parents, Itachi and Madara over to their house for dinner. The raven could tell his wife was nervous, but so was he. "I'll go get dessert" Naruto said as she stood up from the table. "I'll help" Sasuke said, earning a raised eyebrow from his brother and a pleased look from his mother. "Sasuke, grab the plates" Naruto said as she opened the fridge to retrieve the cupcakes she had made before. "Be careful" Sasuke said and Naruto send him a dry look.

"Really, Sasuke? I'm not handicap, you know" she said and Sasuke placed down the rectangular plates. "I know that. But you are pregnant, so there is nothing wrong with being careful" he said and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, resting his hands on her bump. Since she was dressed in a loose flowy maternity blouse, her bump was not visibly. But that didn't mean that Sasuke's hands weren't all over it whenever he had the chance, to Naruto's irritation. "Just take the plates" Naruto said as she took three of the plates, holding one on her wrist. Sasuke took the three others before following her back to the dining room. Naruto placed the plates down with a smile that was rather deceptive.

"Wow, these look gorgeous, Naruto. Did you make them yourself?" Mikoto asked as the blonde sat down. "Yes, I did. Sasuke helped" Naruto said and Sasuke's lip twitched upwards. On the small rectangular plate were two cupcakes presented. One with a light blue frosting and the other with light pink frosting. "They look spectacular" Mikoto commented as Itachi looked up at Naruto with a confused but thoughtful frown. It turned back to the cupcakes before turning blank and back up at the couple. It took all Naruto had not to start snickering. "They're very good, Naruto" Madara said and Naruto smiled. "I would hope so. We'll have to wait and see" she said sweetly and Itachi pulled his face back in something resembling normal. He couldn't keep the smile off his face, so he just covered it with his hand. Fugaku frowned at his oldest.

"You're not going to eat?" he asked and Itachi shook his head. "I will. Just waiting until the coin drops" he said and Naruto bit on her lip behind her hand as even Sasuke struggled to keep a straight face. "Until the coin drops?" Madara repeated curious and the three elders looked back down on their cupcakes in confusion. Suddenly, Mikoto shot out of her chair with a loud scream. The two elder Uchiha's next to her looked shocked by the outburst as Naruto bit on her lip, muffling the snickers as Mikoto looked at her. "No!" she said but screamed again before Naruto could even answer. The scream switched over to hysterical laughter as she skipped around the table while clapping her hands. Madara looked slightly terrified, but also amused and confused while Fugaku just looked confused.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! We're going to be grandparents!" Mikoto cheered and Naruto and Itachi chuckled as Sasuke watched his father's expression blank, much like Itachi's had done before. "What?" Madara asked and Sasuke looked at him. "We're expecting" he said and Madara blinked as Mikoto stopped behind her husband. "How far along are you?" she asked and Naruto smiled. "17 weeks" she said and Sasuke stood up to retrieve the ultra sounds from the cupboard. "You're pregnant?" Fugaku asked over the sound of Mikoto cheering. Naruto nodded as Itachi looked at Naruto. "Do you know the gender?" he asked curious and Naruto smirked.

"Want to see the first ultra sounds?" Sasuke asked as he put down the strip of pictures on the table between Fugaku and Madara. Itachi and Mikoto looked over the two men's shoulders as Sasuke laid his hand on Naruto's shoulder as he stood next to her. "Twins?! You're having twins?!" Mikoto cried before she bound over to the young couple, dragging the blonde of her chair for a hug. "I can feel the bump!" she said as her eyes streamed full of tears. Naruto laughed soft as she hugged her mother in law back, the two elder Uchiha's silently shedding a few tears behind the exited raven. "A boy and a girl, huh" Itachi said as he congratulated his younger brother. "You want to hear the heartbeat?" Naruto asked and Mikoto looked like she was about to faint. "Yes!" she said as she wiped away her tears.

"How did you keep this a secret for so long?" she asked and Naruto chuckled as she shrugged. "I've only known since last week when I started showing. My menstruation has always been irregular and sometimes I went a month without. I thought nothing of it until I started craving things I normally don't eat and I didn't fit in most of my pants anymore. I didn't even have any morning sickness" Naruto said as Sasuke came back with the Doppler, which he used every evening.

A sharp pain travelled through Naruto's stomach as she felt something warm down her leg. "Ow, okay" she said as she stopped with moving the mop in her hands. "These are no Braxton hick" she said as she put one hand on her swollen belly. She had been noticing them since they had started during the night, but they hadn't been as hard as they currently were. Since they had been nothing more than uncomfortable, she had written them of as the fake contractions. But as she leaned onto the table, breathing through the contractions between walking around, she could scrap that thought. She reached into the pocket of her sweatpants, pressing on one of the speed dials.

-Naruto? Is everything alright, dear?-

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just in labor and my water broke" she said and there was a light gasp on the other side of the line.

-Hang on, I'll be right there-

Naruto put her phone back in her pocket before walking to the toilet to change her underwear and put in a pad. After switching her pants, she walked up to the door to take her hospital bag. It didn't take long for Mikoto to arrive and help Naruto in her car after putting a towel on the chair. "On a scale of one to ten, how much pain?" Mikoto asked as she set out to the hospital as Naruto closed her eyes as she focussed on her breathing. "I don't know. How much worse can it get?" she asked and Mikoto gave a light pitying look.

As they arrived at the hospital and Naruto went through the check-up, she was put in a private room for delivery. Call her immature, but the nurses passing by were all chucking when she said she felt like eating some Chinese delivery. It didn't take long for Sasuke to storm into her room, still in full uniform. His mother scolded him but Naruto had predicted it and send him into the bathroom with a change of clothes. A couple of hours later, Naruto was in the recovery room with a little yellow wrapped bundle in her arms. Little Menma was asleep, two lines on each of his cheeks resembling whiskers and a black tuff of hair on top of his head. Sasuke was seated in the comfortable chair next to her bed, a purple bundle in his arm.

Baby Mina was awake, unlike her brother, popping her lips at her father who was staring down on her like he held the stars in his arms. Mina resembled her brother greatly, the same pale skin, whiskered cheeks and black hair. Naruto vaguely wondered if they would keep their light blue eyes or if they would change into a different colour. Mikoto was the first one to come and take a look, together with Tsunade who worked in the hospital. Tsunade and Mikoto smiled at Sasuke, who wiped away his tears and was extremely reluctant to give up the baby from the safeness of his arms.

Itachi was next, followed immediately by Fugaku, who had both taken a break from work in order to visit the new additions to the Uchiha family. Madara had come by right after they had left, bearing one of the biggest balloons Naruto had ever seen. By the time Naruto was discharged from the hospital with her two babies, the whole Uchiha family and their friends had come to visit. In the first month after getting home, team Ro and the jinchuuriki had come over to see the little newborns. Jiraiya had taken a bit longer, for what reason, Naruto was not going to ask. She could guess what it was anyway. She had hoped her parents would have been alive to become grandparents, but they hadn't. It was just something she would have to live with.

And later, when Menma was a boisterous prankster with a fear of fangirls and Mina a calm and collected young woman with a far more girly side than she showed, they would know about Minato and Kushina from the stories Naruto told. Because that was the only thing she could do. It was okay if they didn't know them, as long as they knew they had grandparents, even if they weren't around anymore, it was all Naruto could ask for. And maybe that Sasuke wouldn't freak out over every possible boyfriend Mina took home, with her Uncle Itachi trying to calm the chief of police down, only to become worse than a spy interrogator when he was alone with the boy.

As if the Uchiha's weren't imposing enough, they had to gang up on teenager over a little flirting that had good intentions. Naruto sighed as she watched the two Uchiha's tower over the teenager cowering on the chair between a laughing Menma and an uninterested Mina. The short haired blonde, taking pity on her son's best friend and daughter's fresh boyfriend, wacked the back of her husband's head and flicked Itachi's ear.

"Honestly, how old are you two? What are you going to do if she decides to get married?" Naruto asked but dreaded the words coming out of her own mouth. Maybe she should have thought that through before she put that idea in their minds. "I won't allow it!" the two Uchiha brothers said resolute and Naruto sighed as Sasuke turned to Itachi. "Nii-san, where can we find a chastity belt?" he asked and Itachi hummed. "The internet" he said and Naruto and the three teenagers stared at them as they left the room. "Mom!" Mina wailed in her own lazy tone. "Relax, sweetie" Naruto said as she took her smartphone out of her pocket.

"Nobody's doing anything on the computers" she said and tapped on a few buttons. "Usuratonkachi! What did you do?!" Sasuke's voice came from upstairs and Naruto rolled with her eyes. "I love our family!" Menma laughed and Naruto smirked at him. "You know, Menma. You should really learn how to delete your browser history" she said before turning around to go into the kitchen. "Mom!" the raven haired boy cried indignant as his best friend and twin sister snickered behind their hands. Ah yes, not a day went by in their family that was boring.

* * *

Thank you for Reading! :)


End file.
